Never Forget
by Miss.Nanashi
Summary: Five years have passed and Sasuke was back in Konoha for good. And after seeing Sakura for the first time, he expects the same old team mate but shock greeted him when she asked "Who are you?"
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm bored and decided to make this story about my favorite Naruto pairing- Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. My very first FanFiction, anyway have fun reading and take it easy on me.

P.S.: I don't own Naruto or any other characters of the manga. It all solely belongs to the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Never Forget**

"**Memory is a child walking along the seashore. You never can tell what small pebble it will pick up and store away among its treasured things." –Pierce Harris, Atlanta Journal**

**Chapter 1: Surprise of a Lifetime**

After the war was over, no signs of the lone Uchiha avenger were seen for the past 5 years. Along with his so-called team, the famous team Taka was nowhere to be found as well. Naruto along with the other Konoha shinobis keep up with their search. But with no such luck by their side, it seems everyone have given up their hope of ever finding the last remaining Uchiha and his lackeys.

Just when Naruto was just about to hit his 21st birthday; luck was like a rain that has been washing his special day with a blessing. It was raining the day he came back. He was all alone walking along the huge gates of the Hidden Leaf Village with nothing but his shadow behind him. And to everyone's surprise, he just walks straight past Naruto along with Kakashi and just continues on his journey towards the Hokage tower.

The Hokage and the newly revised council, with the elders nowhere to be seen in the vicinity of the court... decided on the Uchiha's fate. Letting him stay within the Interrogation prison until the hearing is over, despite Naruto's protest. The hearing have last for three weeks, and to Naruto's surprise. They have only decided to give him a one year probation and one year of no missions of all rank except if the Hokage ask for his assistance in certain missions.

After sealing the fate of the Uchiha, the Godaime ordered him to be check in the hospital for 3 days for his physical and mental health. To everyone's surprise, he just began to follow all their orders but has only asked the Hokage for a small favor of letting him stay in his clan's compound and given the permission to train everyday in Konoha's training grounds. And with that, the Hokage granted his small favor.

Sasuke as some of the people in the village would never forget that name since after the fourth shinobi bloody war. A cursed name as some may say, while others would say that it is a disrespectful name since he was given the name of the Sandaime's father. And he gave such tarnish on the name of one of the greatest shinobi of all time. But Sasuke paid little or no attention at all to other people's hearsays. But the villagers would just look at him like an insect that needs to be squash immediately or a guy infected with an incurable disease that everyone needs to stay away from.

For the past 3 months, Sasuke would do the same thing almost every day. He would go outside just before the dawn and return from within the darkness of the night to his old house so that the villagers may not see him go freely to the training grounds. But of course, he still made some civil connections to Naruto and the Godaime. As his closest friend, Naruto was always there to accompany him. But in the Uchiha's point of view, more like annoy him most of the time.

"Eh teme, why do you always have to keep yourself lock up in that dirty old house of yours? Why don't you hang out with us all the time? Get to know the other guys." Naruto suggested.

"Hn." A monosyllabic term of the Uchiha, which either means yes or no.

The pair where walking down the road on a bright morning just as the sun was about to reach its peak in the sky; the blonde had finally convinced the Uchiha to go for a nice walk around the village and have lunch at his favorite place- Ichiraku.

"Well, what's it's gonna be? Care to join us later for some meat and a few bottle of sake?" the blonde suggested. But the dark-haired male just keeps on looking forward and didn't care to answer such a stupid question. The pair walk their way towards Ichiraku, (with Naruto talking almost all the time and Sasuke either listens or stares straight ahead) and the owner of the bar named Teuchi was happy seeing Naruto, but was very surprise in seeing Sasuke. Within the span of time, Sasuke have already spent in Konoha; he never once visited and eaten a ramen in Ichiraku and that surprises the owner a lot.

"Isn't this a very surprising day indeed, if it isn't my favorite customer coming along with Sasuke Uchiha himself. What will you be having today boys?" the owner asked. "I'll be having the usual old man! And make those two orders already." Beamed the excited blonde. "And you what will you be having for today?" asked the old man to the dark haired one. "I'll be having whatever he is having." Sasuke coolly said. "Good choice and your orders will be ready in a while." Said the owner and just went inside to make their 3 orders of their ramen in an instant.

In just a short while, the 3 bowls of steaming noodles was served and Naruto was excited than ever. Gulping the hot noodles and soup in an instant. While the owner's daughter name Ayame, was blushing upon giving Sasuke his order of the delicious treat. "Well Sasuke-teme, there's another thing that haven't change around here huh? Your eye candy looks still attracts women." Naruto said. While Sasuke just ignored his comment by saying "Whatever."

"Speaking of women, where is your girl Naruto? I 'm not used seeing you without her by your side." the owner suddenly asked out of the blue. Then they were both shocked when Sasuke had asked. "You got a girl?"

"Yes I got a girl for your information, since you have been avoiding us, I for once have a very special lady in my heart and that lady has a name; her name is Hinata." Naruto proudly stated. "The Hyuga heiress?" asked the dark haired male with a disbelieving look painted on his beautiful face. "Yes! We've been in a legal relationship for 3 years now and we're just gonna get stronger you'll see. Naruto retorted.

The owner of the bar interrupted them once again, when he ask Sasuke that he doesn't know much about the things that are happening around the people he knew growing up. While Naruto answers that it is because he is rotting himself in his house and solely spends his time training alone every day and night. While avoiding everyone he knows, including his own team. Sasuke has learned about the latest news about the people he knew from Naruto and with some help from the old man.

He had learned that Shikamaru has been in a one year relationship with the Kazekage's sister, Temari and later broken up with her to realize he was in love with his team mate Ino. "That boy sure was full of surprises too, when he suddenly broke up with the Kazekage's sister and I thought he would be the one to start another war so that we can feel the Kazekage's rage." The old man shared. "Gaara is not like that at all, in fact he's actually relieved that they have broken up, I think he feels sorry for Shikamaru being beaten up almost every day by his sister. And to think that guy has all the luck in the world for being a genius, but he just broken up with a troublesome woman to be with an even more troublesome woman. I think Ino is just the worst. Hahaha…" Naruto added while containing a laugh.

He also found out that Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka are now being properly trained to become the heads of their respective clans. Although, Naruto shared that Choji is still fat as hell and keep on munching on anything his hands can get on. He is also the shoulder to lean on when Shikamaru and Ino are having one of their lover's quarrels. Shino as always was quiet and is sometimes seen along with the rest of team Kurenai in training the late Asuma and Kurenai's child. And Kiba is always training with Akamaru and most of the time seen with different types of women. "I gotta warn you Sasuke-teme, Kiba is now within your love field and will stop at nothing to date almost every beautiful girl he meets. And these girls are now thinking he's the perfect boyfriend or something. But I owe him one time, because without that bastard I don't think Hinata and I will ever be dating in the first place. Heh…" Naruto shared. And Sasuke responded with, "Like I care about trivial stuffs like that."

Naruto continued while the old man butted in at times. Rock Lee is now one of the most famous taijutsu teachers in the academy along with the guidance of his ever loyal Sensei Gai. "Well, wouldn't believe that bushy brows is a sensei now but what's even surprising is that he is now popular among kids due to his skills in teaching. And bushy brows sensei is always with him, always asking for a duel with Kakashi sensei and talking about youth to the youth. Kinda weird actually. Hehehe…" as stated by the blonde boy. "Don't be talking like that about them Naruto, Gai-san is a very respected man." The old man retorted. "Respected or not, he is still weird to me. Heh." Naruto laugh and thus, annoying the old man further.

Tenten, the only girl in the group has been in a three year relationship with the Hyuga prodigy, Neji. Everyone expected them to last longer until it will lead to the two marrying each other in the end. But somehow they broken up and leaving a bitter note on their relationship. "After breaking with that bastard Neji, Hinata said that Tenten just suddenly decided to go to Kumogakure and trained under Octopops." Naruto added. "It's Killer bee-dono Naruto, learn not to use codenames boy." The old man quickly said. And with Naruto replying "Whatever, old man."

"By the way, Kakashi-sensei is still the same as always. I think he will never change: always the single type, reading almost every kind of porn there is out there and disappears especially when you need him the most. Rrrrhhhh…. And Tsunade-baa chan would always get mad and be drunk and...—"Naruto was suddenly interrupted with a question from the Uchiha avenger.

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke curiously asked. He was expecting that Naruto would tell some latest news about her since she is their closest female friend and team mate as well. Both males were shocked and don't know how to respond to his question. Leaving Sasuke more curious about her and therefore ask "Well? What about her?" Naruto immediately thought of an answer. "She's always busy you know. The hospital work and stuff, Baa-chan is always asking her to work to the bone and always go on these certain missions to give medical assistance to our neighboring villages. Hehehe… and besides she's a workaholic too you know."

"Hn." Sasuke wasn't sure whether to believe his answer or not so he decided to call it a day and immediately stood up from his chair. He thanked the old man for the nice meal and paid his part of the meal. Naruto, seeing his friend go, decided to stand up and follow him when suddenly the old man grab his shirt. And he pointed that Sasuke has only paid his part of the meal and that he has to pay his own part too. Seeing that, Naruto scream "Sasuke-teme, I thought you were going to pay for today since this is the first time we ate ramen again in five long years!"

Sasuke couldn't care less about Naruto and his silly whining. He continues to walk and thinks deeply until he realizes that he was in a part of the village he didn't want to see again or any time sooner. He was in the road where all of it happened. The road leading to the entrance gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. It is the only road that will lead you to the exit of the village, the same road he walked on when he decided to follow his destiny once. He looked around some more and his eyes were widening for a bit when he saw the bench. The wind became chilly and the leaves started to dance around within the area. Everything seems nostalgic when he suddenly sees a blur of a person he least expects to see after being in the village for such a long time. And that blur of a person is calling out a familiar name.

Behind him, Sasuke has sense the presence of the blonde boy calling his name as well. "Sasuke-teme! I was looking everywhere for you, you've hidden your chakra pretty well and I was about to ask you to wait and lend me some mone -"

"Naruto! Over here Naruto!" said the familiar tune. Naruto's eyes were big as saucers when he saw who it was. While Sasuke remain silent and glue to his place; his eyes were observing the familiar person running excitedly towards them. "Sakura-chan!" The blonde boy suddenly shouted while raising both of his hands above the air. In a second of a fraction, Sasuke's eyes were widening a bit when Naruto had said her name. He observes her from head to toe. He was very surprise to see her hair longer than before covering her entire back and reaching her buttocks. Her hair was surprisingly the same color as it was when he left, the cotton candy colored locks that sway with the wind as she ran. And her skin was surprisingly pale in complexion but soothes her well. And for her body has filled with womanly curves, added with the clothes she is wearing such as an official kunoichi vest and a black dress designed with a pencil skirt at the bottom showing of her long and creamy legs paired up with the boot like ninja shoes. But most of all, her face seems relax, carefree like she's not experiencing any problem at all.

As soon as she reaches them, to Sasuke's shock… his eyes widen for what seems longer than the usual. For Sakura just ran past him in an instant and into Naruto's comforting hands in the form of a tightly warm hug.

He just stood there for a second or two, thinking if he should just face the two of them or just walk straight ahead as if nothing had happen. He was just beginning to think on going with the latter instead. But something just stopped him from moving when he heard Sakura shouted another familiar name.

"Neji-kun!" the girl with the strawberry locks shouted. And to further surprise Sasuke, Neji and Sakura were in a very cozy position and Neji leaning on Sakura's lips and closing on the gap between them. With Neji deepening the kiss while Sakura blushing on madly. Sakura, in an instant became aware that they are not alone, pulled away from him and just looked away. Embarrassed on Neji's sudden actions in public. When someone spoke out of the blue…

"So this is why, why you ignored me…Huh? Because you're with Hyuga now?" the dark haired male in the background has firmly stated. Naruto on the other hand was becoming tense while sensing the equal amount of tension within the group of people in front of him. He stayed quietly stilled until she has spoken.

To top Sasuke's surprise list that day… were the only words that came out of her mouth "Who are you?"…

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Again…

I just want to give my special thanks to my first and only reviewer which is imaFREAK… and to answer some of your questions. I'm a huge Shika/Ino fan, I actually love their chemistry popular/talkative girl meets the lazy genius. That's actually the big secret of the whole story so you better keep reading it further to find out why Sakura has lost her memories of Sasuke. We'll just have to see where my imagination takes me on this one. Keep on reviewing and thanks again for that nice comment.

"mOnixxOxO"- Interaction going on

'mOnixxOxO'- Within deep thinking

This is rated M, so minors beware.

P.S.: I don't own Naruto or any other characters of the manga. It all solely belongs to the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Never Forget**

"**Shock was the only thing that has been painted on my face. From the look in your eyes, I don't see my reflection anymore. How can I connect to you?"**

**Chapter 2: Little Connection**

To top Sasuke's surprise list that day… were the only words that came out of her mouth "Who are you?"…

* * *

><p>Never once in Naruto's wildest dreams would he see the look that has been planted on the great Uchiha's face. It was certainly unexpected. Like his mouth were wide than he can ever imagine it painted on his face and it seems to the blonde that Sasuke's throat went dry upon hearing Sakura's first words. Everything that surrounds within their inner circle was on a very high tension until the female of the group decided to break the ice and spoke again.<p>

"Excuse me…But I was asking who are you? Sakura asked.

But nothing came out of Sasuke's mouth. Everyone was still. Until Neji decided to intervene between the pink haired girl and the Uchiha heir.

"Sakura-san, I hate to interfere… but we have to get going. The Hokage is actually expecting us to be in the tower already."

"But…"

"Come on Sakura-san, you have all the free time in the world to chat with them later."

And so, Neji pulled the girl along with him to the direction of the Hokage tower. And while walking along with the Hyuga prodigy… Sakura couldn't help but to look back at his old blonde team mate and especially to the stranger beside him. Their eyes met once and Sakura decided to just look further away but rather straight ahead.

'Who is that guy? Why does he sound like he knows me that much? And why does he have that look on his face? I need some answers and I think that my head is going to burst if I can't find them soon.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back to the other two… they were silent as if something has just died and that feelings of the unknown are lurking upon them. When out of the blue, Naruto decided to act like nothing had happened to let things fade away slowly.<p>

"That Sakura-chan, such a joker huh? She's not really great at making jokes like me you know. But she did got you there teme. If you could have seen the look on your face. Finally I got to see you looking like a total idi-"

Suddenly, with a loud crash…Sasuke has nailed Naruto to the nearest wall while holding on to Naruto's shirt to make him still. Sasuke was about to punch the wall with his mighty fist as Naruto was about to close his eyes to received an impact. When a few seconds has gone by and there wasn't any bone-crashing sound that has been created or heard. Naruto just felt being pulled and push back a little more and felt Sasuke's hands letting go of his shirt. And he immediately opens his eyes to see the back of his friend going straight towards the direction of his home. Leaving him all alone in the streets as the windswept some of the leaves scattered on the grounds, and to deal with the problem at hand.

'I'm sorry teme. But I didn't know that you would be surprise and confuse to see Sakura-chan like this. How can I even solve a problem if I'm not actually involved in it?'

And with that Naruto started going away and went straight to the place where he knows that warm and tender hands can comfort him during times like these.

* * *

><p>Days had turned into weeks when Sasuke last saw Sakura. He would rather avoid her than see her and gets his eyes all wide again once she would open that mouth of hers. But being honest with himself, there wasn't a time in the day or even night when he hasn't think about her. Asking all of those questions in his head, questions that needs to have immediate answers right away. To let his mind off Sakura, he has been training all day and night whether it would be in his clan's grounds or in Konoha's training grounds. He didn't give a damn if he's pushing himself at his own limits.<p>

One day after his intensive training… the Uchiha haven't felt this much pain and it seems like ache was shouting all over his body. Tiredness was leaking out from both of his eyes while using his kekkei genkai during his training as well. His mind was screaming at him to go home and have a relationship with his bed for 24 hours to replenish himself from all the energy that he had loss. It was dead of the night when he was walking straight ahead and was about to round up in a corner when suddenly a huge box-like thing had hit him straight in the face. And paper flew almost everywhere; dropping out like the rain would in the ground.

"Will you just watch where you're going you have just hit somebody straight in the face!" he shouted angrily at the person in front of him. Exhaustion clearly has been leaking out in his voice.

"I'm really sorry… please don't get mad at me…" the familiar tune apologizes.

Sasuke immediately look at the person when light has been cast in her face. He had no doubt that voice belong to the only female he ever knew since his mother had been killed by his older brother's hands during his sole mission of the Uchiha's wipe out. Upon making a contact with her emerald eyes, clearly he has seen how sorry she was for the bumping accident.

"I really am sorry. Uhhmmm… Uchiha-san right? You're Sasuke Uchiha-san am I right?" she has spoken immediately.

"Ah." Was his only reply.

Everything was getting back to being awkward once again. Sasuke's eyes went wide for a second when she has spoken. He already knew that Sakura was still the smart girl that he knew in the past for she had already made her own intensive research about him. And that's why she has already know his name. He look at her face again and notice the dark circles that have been lying under her eyes and was now noticing the exhaustion displaying on her small face.

"I'm sorry again Uchiha-san. I'll go pick this papers up and be on my way. Sorry to have—"

Now it was her turn to be shock when she saw him picking up the papers that have been scattered around almost everywhere.

"You say sorry too much." The only words that came out of his mouth while picking up the papers.

Sakura immediately help him pick up the papers. They work together in silence but awkwardness was still lingering in the air. And after putting all the stacks of paper in the huge box that she's been carrying; she immediately concealed it up with a tape. And upon everything was done, she bowed down in front of Sasuke to say her apology once again.

"Like I said, you apologize too much."

"We'll I'll be on my way then. Thank you for your help Uchiha-san."

Sakura carried the box and was now walking away from him when she heard him say something before he would go around the corner.

"Sasuke. Call me Sasuke next time."

Was all she heard from him and she decided that maybe she'll do that when they would meet again. That would be her promise, a promise she seals with a smile.

* * *

><p>'Uchiha-san?... She never dared to call me that in the past. Sasuke-kun was all I heard from her annoying mouth.'<p>

Sasuke was in deep thought and wasn't even walking for five whole minutes when he heard her familiar voice again. But this time, it seems that she was in deep danger. Without even thinking further and it seems that his body has a mind of his own. Just keep moving towards the place where he heard her voice.

* * *

><p>Sakura would never expect to bump with two drunkards in the streets near the outskirts of Konoha. With much luck thrown in her way, her chakra was way too low to even fight a single civilian. Activities that the Godaime gave her for the day where way past her own torture; it can't even compare with the amount of torture she receive from her special training. And now, she's just thinking and counting on luck to save here from the dirty bastards. Backing away as slowly as possible at the farther dead end of the street.<p>

"Screaming won't help you know."

"Please spare me. Don't you know who I am? I'm the Godaime's apprentice."

"We don't care whether you're even the daughter of a wealthy landlord." stated by the first drunkard.

"Just get away or I'll just have to use force then!" shouted by the pink haired girl.

"Oh… we're shaking already…hehehe…" stated by the other drunk.

"Look at her. Weird color for her hair though. But isn't she a feast in the eyes? We had luck by our side today…"

"Yeah… we'll gonna be getting laid tonight by a beauty. Looks like you and I will be taking our turns."

"No, I want the both of us to fill all her holes at the same time. And—"

But the drunken old man never gets to finish his sentence when he was thrown to the nearby wall. And blood was coming out of his mouth and fell to ground unconscious. While the other one, was frightened when a stranger was creeping out of the shadows. Slowly, as the moon was casting its light on the approaching stranger. Sakura has her eyes wide open when she noticed a pair of crimson eyes gleaming in the darkness. And with a sudden thump the body of the second drunk guy fell to ground. Sakura was thankful that someone save her but at the same time was still afraid for her life since it was still a total stranger that has save her.

"What's with that look on your face? It's really annoying."

'I should have killed these two bastards for saying such foul words! And to even think on laying a finger on her! Damn it!' tightening his right arm just thinking about it.

Sakura was immediately washed with relief when she heard the stranger's voice. And in no time, ran and hug the man who has save her. And that savior has a huge blush on his face and without realizing he slowly release his tightened arm. It was a good thing that Sakura hasn't seen his face, since it was a little bit dark.

"Thank you so much Uchiha-san."

"Hey, what did I told you about—"

"I'm sorry, I mean Sasuke-san.

"Whatever."

"What were you doing out here Sasuke-san?"

"I heard someone screaming and so I came. And that's it."

"Well I'm so glad you came."

And Sakura let go and immediately turn to face with her savior. And to Sasuke's surprise, Sakura genuinely smile, as a token of her appreciation for his huge gesture. She looks around for her box filled with the Godaime's documents. She was about to get it, when Sasuke got to it first and swiftly carried it with both arms.

"You don't have to do that Sasuke-san, I can manage and you have done more than enough."

"Where are you taking these?"

"Huh?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Where?"

"At my house, just 10 blocks away from here… I just have to sort those things for Tsunade-shishou."

'That Godaime always asks for help and doing things that she should be the one doing… unlucky girl, always doing that drunken woman's work. Why is she living all the way out here anyway?' Sasuke thought.

"Just lead the way." Sasuke said.

"Uhmmm. Okay…"

They walk for a while, Sasuke carrying the box filled with important files. And Sakura leading the way to her home, everything was silent when she decided to ask something that she had been meaning to ask for quite a while.

"Sasuke-san, if I may just ask. Why are you doing all of this? I can manage by myself now. I think there are no more drunken men around this area."

"Hn."

"Huh? I beg your pardon."

"What's the point of rescuing you, if I couldn't be sure if you made your way back home safely?" Was all he ever said to her.

"Oh I see… thank you again Uchi—Sasuke-san."

"Hn. Where's that loyal boyfriend of yours anyway? He's suppose to be doing this stuff right?"

"Well, Neji-kun is on a very important mission, that's why he's not here."

Sasuke look to his left to see the longing look within her emerald orbs. His –kun, belongs to Neji now and there is nothing he can do about it. And it seems like if this will be the relationship he can have with Sakura, he was thinking that he should just start from scratch. Even if she did her little research on him, Sakura doesn't even have a clue who he really is as a person of her distant past memory.

He was in deep thinking when Sakura stop and pointed at the little house in front of them. She asks him to follow her. While walking towards the door, Sasuke notice the garden was filled with all kinds of plants and flowers; the grass was green and there at the right side of the house stood a tree and attached to it was a swing. They past the stairs and Sakura was getting her keys at her left pocket to open the front door.

"Would you like to come in?"

"…"

"Please come in, I'll make you a nice warm tea, your reward for rescuing me and of course escorting me back home safely. It's the least I can do for you Sasuke-san."

He was thinking if he should just take the offer or just place the luggage inside and turn down her nice offer and leave. He was just thinking about doing the latter part when Sakura spoke again.

"Please Sasuke-san…"

"Hn. Annoying."

"So that's your yes right?"

And she smiled warmly at him. While Sasuke walks inside, removing his shoes slowly. Sakura ask him to place the box in the living room and wait for her as she prepares the tea for them. After placing the box on the floor, Sasuke sat on the couch as he waited.

She was taking her time and so he just stood up and went to check her place out since his curiosity got the better of him. He was walking around and looking at the pictures on the wall and some are on top of the cabinets. Most of the pictures contain a silver haired man along with a red-haired woman while holding on to a young pink haired baby. Those folks must have been her parents, Sasuke notice that Sakura has gotten most of her features from her mother, but her eyes were a dead giveaway she got from her father. Some of the pictures included Sakura growing up as a child… he have seen a photo of her and that Yamanaka girl and some with the people he knew, like the rookie nine and that Hyuga bastard's team.

He has also seen a few pictures with only Sakura and the Hyuga in it. And he felt uncomfortable just looking at it. Suddenly, he notice that the only picture that wasn't there was the picture of the original team seven. He was a bit disappointed to say the least…that the only picture he knew that he was in, wasn't even there to complete a somewhat chronological story summing up Sakura's life growing up.

Occupied with so much thoughts running in his mind, he hasn't even notice that Sakura walk in and place the tea and some riceballs on the living room table.

"Sorry it took so long. But please sit down." The pink haired girl said.

"Hn."

"I take that as a yes then."

She smiles while he sat down beside her. They ate silently and awkwardness was lingering at their current situation. So Sakura decided to break the silence and spoke up first as usual.

"Maybe you were wondering before why I know you're name."

"I know the reason behind that."

"You're indeed sharp, just like Ino says."

Another silence followed when Sakura decided to ask again.

"So, when you save me back there… those eyes were the same color as blood and—"

"That's my kekkei genkai, only the Uchihas have that trait. Except for Kakashi maybe you know the reason behind that already."

"Yes, but I've never seen the sharingan on a pair of eyes before."

"And it scares you… is that it?"

"Contrary to your belief- no, it actually gives me comfort and I don't know why…"

"Hn. Sakura don't you…- I should get going or your parents will get mad."

Sasuke immediately stood up and went straight for the door's direction. When she spoke up.

"Its okay, nobody's gonna get mad. Because my parents are dead, it's almost 2 years since they died." She stated.

"…."

Sakura stood up and walk towards the front door as well. While Sasuke was putting on his shoes and was ready to leave.

"Thank you again Sasuke-san."

Sasuke open the front door and was about to walk away when he look back at Sakura. He wipes away a single tear that he knew she was keeping all the time while they started talking about her parents. Tears threateningly falls on her face upon Sasuke's little gesture.

"I think it's okay to cry once in a while."

With tears falling like waterfalls and his arm wiping away those tears in her face. Sasuke actually did make a little connection to her.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"mOnixxOxO"- Interaction going on

'mOnixxOxO'- Within deep thinking

This is rated M, so minors beware.

P.S.: I don't own Naruto or any other characters of the manga. It all solely belongs to the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Never Forget**

"**The TRUTH may seem everything else like a lie…"**

**Chapter 3: The Truth about You**

With tears falling like waterfalls and his arm wiping away those tears in her face. Sasuke actually did make a little connection to her.

* * *

><p>During her duty hours in Konoha's main hospital, Sakura can't stop thinking about her strange encounter with the sole Uchiha heir. She can't keep up with her usual work whether it will be in the wards, special areas and even in her office. To make Sakura's day even more exciting, she is now paired with her senior partner Ino Yamanaka; which she also considers her best friend. Most people who knew Ino as a child up to the present times, one would consider her as those types of kunoichi who are obsessed with beauty, slimming down their bodies and of course GOSSIPS.<p>

With just one look, Ino can definitely tell that her best friend was into some deep thinking because in her opinion Sakura doesn't space out a lot. Not when she's been having some flashbacks of her past life, which to Ino's opinion was much better to be kept in the dark than return to the light that will haunt her friend forever.

"Hey, by the look on your face… you'd been spacing out a lot." As the blonde observed.

"Oh sorry Ino, is that bad?" the pink haired medic asked.

"No, it's just that… I've never seen you like this before, unless someone's bothering you or better yet you remembered something. You can tell me what it is you know. I mean, you can trust me on things like this." With that, the blonde promised holding her right hand up.

"No… uhmmm… it's not like that exactly…" Sakura said and just sat on a chair in the medic's station and gathered a few files of her patients in the ward that are needed to be on observed.

"Then what is it? If this is about Neji… then don't worry he's strong enough to be on a solo mission. So don't think about him that much. You could get some wrinkles on that big forehead of yours. And Sakura, wrinkles are a no-no if you're only twenty one you know." The blonde said as she sat down next to her friend.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you this or not. I mean it's not that important anyway." Sakura immediately replied.

"If it is not that important, why do you forget the things you do almost every day at work? And you even kept your mind shut on some things and now you're telling me it's not that big of a deal?" Ino said as she sat even closer to her friend just to make her say the things she wanted her ears to hear.

"Or is it because you don't trust me enough to say it? Maybe you're thinking that it's much better if you told this urgent stuff to Hinata instead? Huh?" Ino plead.

'Yeah, just a little bit. If I told this to Ino, I wouldn't be surprised myself if the whole village knows it for the next five minutes.' Sakura deeply thought.

"Ino, it's not like that. But… okay, I give up…" Sakura said as she just looks at some of the files in front of her that are seem much more interesting than the topic between her and Ino.

"Go on, I'm listening Forehead girl."

"Well, it all started about a week ago. When I was bringing some of the files that Shishou left in my office and so I was about to bring them over to my house when I bump into Sasuke-san. You remember him right Ino?" Sakura said meekly, when she was about to look at Ino, shock just greeted her.

Initially shock was well painted on Ino's face with mouth slightly ajar and pair of round eyes that are blue as the sky can be, were looking right back at Sakura's statement. And suddenly, anger was seething from her face now that she realizes that the name Sasuke Uchiha has been shot out of Sakura's mouth.

"Forget it… don't say it anymore." Lash out by her blonde friend.

"What? Why? But I thought you wanna hear it so badly?"

"Just forget it. And just don't bother talking with that guy…"

"Why? Why Ino? Why are you mad at him all of a sudden?" Sakura asked immediately.

"I told you to forget about it. He's not worthy Sakura. Don't get too attach to him." Ino's reply.

"But… he seems nice-…"

"Nice?! That guy doesn't even know anything about being nice. You know what. Just forget about him. Or whatever he has done to you that day. Just thank him and get it over with."

"But…" Sakura insisted further.

"No buts Sakura, I'm your best friend and it should be wise to just listen to me right? Or are you forgetting about Neji here…"

"Uhmmm… that's not what I meant at all…" As the pink haired girl looked down.

"I know. But do me a good favor here Sakura. Just forget about that incident and don't get close to Sasuke Uchiha at all. He's always bringing danger with him, like every other Uchihas do. So just listen to me and stay away from him as much as possible." And with that Ino excuse herself and walk out of the medic's station towards the hospital's garden wing leaving her friend with so many questions lingering in her mind.

'I haven't seen Ino that mad. What did Sasuke-san do to anger her so much? And why do I have this strange feeling about this? The strangest feeling that for a moment there Ino thought I was cheating on Neji with Sasuke-san? Now, I just don't know what to do anymore.' Sakura held her head between her hands and just lay it down on the table. Feeling that an upcoming headache is approaching really fast.

* * *

><p>As Ino push a pair of glass doors open, she was greeted with the sun gleaming in her face and smell of fresh dew of the leaves and flowers tickle her nose.<p>

"I think you push that too far with her, Ino." A voice has spoken all of a sudden. A voice that even with her eyes close, she knows too well for that matter. The figure was standing next to the doorway and leaning on the nearby wall.

"I can't help it, I'm just concern you know… Why did he have to be back when she is now happy with a man that truly loves her and here I thought that nothing could get in the way of her happiness." Ino retorted back.

"But you should know that HE was a part of her life in the past. And I think HE has a right to be back in her life." The voice suddenly came from her view and was now looking deep into her cerulean eyes.

"I know Shika, but he's all in her past now. A past that I wouldn't want her to remember anymore, she's so happy now and I couldn't help but be selfish about it. I just want her to be happy… I just don't want to see her with that face anymore." Ino said as she was fighting back the tears that are threaten to fall from her eyes.

"I know, you troublesome woman." As Shikamaru suddenly hugs her, lean muscular arms that hugs the petite body of the woman he loves. Shikamaru was taken by surprise when Ino cries, because it's not every day that a woman of Ino's stature would cry. But the only problem would be that Shikamaru can't do nothing but relieve it with a simple hug.

* * *

><p>As soon as the day was over, Sakura and Ino headed out of the hospital… they have rather been on silent terms since the talk about the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura would rather keep her lips sealed thinking that her blonde friend is still not in the mood to talk. They walk together for quite some time until Ino can't keep her mouth shut for far too long.<p>

"I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking."

"You really do know me that well Ino."

"Oh come on, Forehead girl, it's like you're an open book you're so easy to read." The blonde joked.

"I'm so not. And my forehead is not that huge Ino-pig."

"There's the Sakura I've known. You just always got to put that stupid smile on your face."

When they were about to go around the corner, Sakura came face to face with the person she didn't want to see at the very moment. There he was walking with his weapons and he seems to take his time walking along the streets. From the way he looks, one can easily tell that he just came from his usual training since his clothes are all worn-out.

"Sasuke-san." The pink haired medic said.

"Sakura." Was Sasuke's only response.

Sakura was having an inner debate whether to tell him something or not. But since she made a promise to Ino that she should stay away from someone like Sasuke. She made a quick glance to Ino and then to the man in front of her. She had no other option but to do it and she just pass by him as if she doesn't even acknowledge him. Like he didn't even exist in the first place and so Ino pass by without even looking at him as well. As both girls continued chatting while walking until they have disappeared as they made another corner route.

'What just happen? And what's with that look on her face?' Sasuke can't seem to decipher his thoughts on things. But little does he know that a certain pink haired girl was fighting her thoughts as well on not looking back and saying her deepest apology to him.

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, Sakura was doing well in avoiding Sasuke Uchiha. As long as she can detect even a little hint of his chakra, she would just go the other way around in order for them not to meet on the same lane. But it seems that time was playing some games on them. There are a few instances in which they would meet unexpectedly.<p>

Such as there was a time when Sakura would use up all her chakra from her work at the hospital, with little amount of chakra she has left. She has no other choice but to trust her instincts. Sometimes before she would go home, she would treat herself with some sweets after a hard day's work. But she would never realize that she would actually get to bump with Sasuke Uchiha in a convenient store of all places. He was never the type of guy to be going to the store to buy some food in the late hours of the night, in Sakura's opinion. The only thing left for her to do then was to immediately go to the cashier and purchase the sweets and be on her way. Leaving another stun Sasuke in her wake.

There are also a few times when she would be leaving at work just before the dawn. And she would be shock then again to find him with weapons on both his hands. He was also going on trainings on this hour, just what kind of a man is he? And again she would avoid the look on his face and pass him by; and immediately make quick steps to go on to the next street. Sasuke would stop and ponder for a moment on what was going on between them lately. And in the end, all he knows was that she was avoiding him.

Fate must have bless them to meet every now and then in the form of Naruto Uzumaki… their blonde connection ask them for lunch at his all time favorite ramen stand-The Ichiraku. Sakura was having her own doubts about it since she perfectly knows that Sasuke would be there as well. She is well aware that Sasuke Uchiha is their long lost team mate and one of the original members of team seven before it became team Kakashi together with Captain Yamato and Sai. Sakura has made a few research of her own as well as demand some questions from the people who knew Sasuke better; but so far she has only gathered a few information about him since she thinks maybe because he spent almost five years not living in the Hidden Leaf or simply because he was just plain secretive.

"Long time no see Sakura-chan!" shouted given by the loud blonde.

Sakura doesn't know whether she should just approach the blonde or not since the Uchiha Sasuke is already sitting beside Naruto.

"Hey there Naruto, been busy with work as usual… it's not that easy saving lives you know."

"Thought you would say that… have a seat already."

To prove Sasuke's little theory, Sakura indeed sat on the other side of Naruto. And didn't even gave him a greeting like she always does back in their genin days. Not that he cares that much anyways or so he thought. He just kept on staring on what's in front of him and just patiently waited for his order of miso ramen. While the other two, chatted away.

"So, Naruto did you order for me? You know the usual." Asked the cherry headed girl.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Nothing. Thanks." Sakura's only replied.

While Naruto continued on his non-stop chattering and Sakura patiently listen to his crazy stories about his missions. Sasuke patiently listen on their conversation as well. He wasn't surprise when Sakura would ask Naruto if he has already made an order for her. In his opinion though, Sakura would attempt on anything just to get away from here as much as possible or if she could even make time fly so fast she would actually prefer that as well.

And when their orders came, Naruto instantly ate his meal away ordering for his second bowl already. Sasuke doesn't quite get it when a man like Naruto who talks almost all the time can finish a bowl of ramen instantly at the same time, talk about being a multi-tasker. Well, that's just proves that the blonde boy really loves his ramen. While the owner of the stand, just compliments them that it's good to see them as a team eating together once in a while. And on the other side of Naruto, Sakura quietly listen to his endless talks and sometimes talks that don't even make sense in the first place… gulping down on her bowl as quickly as possible. Which didn't go unnoticed by the dark haired male and as soon as she was finish, she quickly grabs some money in her pocket to pay for her part and just leave.

"Sorry but I'm running lat-"

She was cut off when Sasuke spoke all of a sudden.

"Go. I'll pay." Were the only few words that came out of his mouth.

"But… uhhmmm… thanks." As she meekly reply.

And with that she was gone. Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty as she ran through the only place that will keep her mind off of him for just a few moments—the hospital.

Meanwhile, back at the Ichiraku's ramen bar….

"So you just decided to treat us after all. I should always bring Sakura-chan along so that you can treat me always. Hehehe…" Naruto said merrily.

"Here, this is the payment of my order and Sakura's." Sasuke said as he suddenly stood up and ready to leave as well.

"You bastard! I thought you're going to pay this time! And you're leaving me again!" Naruto continue to shout, stood up and ran after him as he grab Sasuke's arm to stop him.

"Let go." Was all that ever came out of his lips.

And with that Naruto let go and Sasuke continue walking until he was no longer in Naruto's sight. Naruto sat back in his chair again as the owner of the stand gave him his soon to be third bowl of steaming ramen.

"Those two left already huh? And I thought you would keep on asking that Uchiha kid to pay for your third bowl as well." ask by Teuchi.

'Not if he has that aura with him. Something ticks him off suddenly.' And so Naruto thought. "I think he has something important to do, that's why-."

"Come to think of it, I've notice that Uchiha brat and Sakura-chan didn't even spoke to each other at all." Unknowingly suggested by the old man at the bar and made Naruto thought about it some more and only came to realize that it is in fact the truth.

'What's gotten into them all of a sudden?'

* * *

><p>Every thing went by as Sasuke plan for his day would be. He started waking up much earlier than before the sun would rise, gather his weapons on both hands and then make his way into team seven's old training grounds. He would be there until he realized that he skipped lunch again. Ever since the day, when he and his old team had lunch, Sasuke was much focus on his training rather than his everyday living. If he could just describe himself it would be like living for the sake of just living, like breathing some fresh air would be good enough to keep him alive.<p>

Just when he was about to sit down in the shade of a nearby Sakura tree just to take some short break on his training when he notice someone was up in the tree and observing him.

"Here you go you bastard!" As his blonde friend throw a perfectly clothe wrapped bento box in front of him. In which Sasuke took it and opens it just to see what's inside.

"Yeah, you could at least say thanks for delivering it to you." Naruto's side remark.

"Hn."

"Teme."

After a few moments of silence…

"Sakura-chan asks me to give that to you. She said it's a sign of her thanks for treating her the other day." Naruto said the answer that Sasuke wanted to hear but couldn't find himself to ask.

"Anyway teme, care to spar after being fueled?"

"Hn." But the look in Sasuke's eyes says it all.

The two have sparred immediately after Sasuke has eaten. To him, the food did quite the justice in giving him the strength to outdo the dobe this time. During in the middle of their duel, Sasuke seems to have the upper hand when his vision was clouded when a certain blur of pink came passing by in the nearby street. He was pre occupied upon seeing her running along, as fast as she came she was instantly gone. And that's when he was hit straight in the stomach. Naruto believe that a clone of his rival was in front of him, but when Sasuke instantly clutch both hands to be place in his abdomen. Naruto knew that he has finally won in their little battle.

"That's unexpected teme. But I guess this is my lucky day huh?" the blonde spoke.

"Shut up."

"Hey, that shouldn't be so hard teme. But I guess my punches are getting better."

"Shut the fuck up dobe."

As Sasuke was about to stand up and walk away…. He kneeled once again.

"Hey, I think you should go to the hospital if that hurts you too much." The blonde spoke again.

"Shut up. I'm fine."

"But you can barely walk without kneeling down. Don't be such a baby; here I'll help you out." As Naruto supported him by his side and transported them to the hospital's lounge. They immediately went to the receptionist's area and the blonde immediately ask for Sakura.

"Hey lady, we're here to see Sakura-chan. I think the bastard took it bad on our last duel." Naruto said cheerily.

"Oh…Uzumaki-san I have a name please. And your friend is the famous Sasuke Uchiha, such a fine specimen…." As told by the receptionist as she follows it with a little wink in Sasuke's direction.

'Oh boy, not another one of those fangirls…' as Naruto thought.

'Great, another fangirl.' As Sasuke thought of as well.

"But I'm afraid that Sakura-sama is quite handful today. So she can't attend to you right now. So if you like another medic I'll be happy to assist you." As told by the receptionist.

"I'm late for my date today. And we can only trust Sakura-chan about these types of problems. She's our team mate and the best I know. Can't you do something lady?" Naruto insisted.

"Oh… but today I'll make an exception. If you could please—"the receptionist was cut off when Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"I know the way. Dobe, let's go." Just to make an alibi so they could be on their way.

"Oh okay, but if you need some more info, I'm just right here Uchiha-san." The receptionist seductively said.

As they made their way to her office, Sasuke was well aware that the dobe knew Sakura's office. But he had to make sure that she was there so he uses his sharingan for a second to look for her chakra and spotted that she was right there in her office. Sasuke anticipated that the blonde would do such a stupid thing, but he had no other choice but to comply with the situation at hand; or he won't be able to go on his usual trainings for quite some time.

When they reach her office, Naruto instantly opens her door and enters the room with Sasuke next to him. They both find Sakura filing out some papers, next to a pile of another stack of papers on her desk.

"Naruto. What are you guys doing here?" the pink haired medic asks immediately.

"Oh sorry to bother you Sakura-chan, I know you're really busy. But teme here has been injured during our fight and he really needs your help. I'm sorry I couldn't stay much longer or else I would disappoint Hinata that I'm late for our date again. Bye." And with that said, with a puff of smoke he was gone.

"Oh…"

The air was filled with awkward tension. Neither one of them was looking at one another until Sakura decided to act first just to break the feeling of awkwardness.

"Sasuke-san." She didn't know what to say more than just his name but in the back of her mind she just has to act like the professional she was.

"Uhmmm… Sasuke-san if you could sit at the table there so that I can examine your wound."

"Hn."

Sasuke went over to the table and sat down quietly while Sakura was looking for the wound. And found that it was in his abdomen area.

"Sasuke-san, you'll have to remove your shirt please so I can properly heal your wound."

Sasuke comply without even saying a single word to her. He instantly notice the blush painted across both of her cheeks as he slowly removes his shirt. In which he awkwardly smile at the thought that even though she doesn't even remember him at all, that Sakura unconsciously had still kept some part of her from the past- like blushing just by looking at him. But she instantly put on her professional face in front of her patient just to keep things from going awkward even further.

Things when by smoothly as she heals the wound that Naruto had inflicted. But no one even said a word to each other. After about thirty minutes of healing his abdomen, Sasuke felt well than before, in fact he never felt this much better, he was thinking of going on training again. He put on his shirt while Sakura walk away and was about to escort him on his way out.

Just as he was about to walk out the door, confusion was still lingering in his mind. He grabbed his team mate's wrist and turn to confront her once and for all.

"What's with the entire ignoring act?! Did I do something wrong to make you feel so uncomfortable around me? It's like I'm a plague that needs to be avoided!" Sasuke shouted.

"Uhmmm… it's not like that at all Sasuke-san."

"Then what is it?!"

Their faces where just mere inches apart; when a voice has interrupted their little talk.

"Uchiha." Said by the proud Neji Hyuga standing at the doorway looking right through them.

"Hyuga."

"Could you please keep your hands off my woman." Neji stated.

"Hn."

He let her wrist go.

"Sakura, I have inform the Godaime to free you from the rest of the day to have an early dinner with the rest of Hyuga clan." Neji formally informs her.

"Oo-okay… and welcome home Neji-kun." As she started walking towards him and hugs him instantly which leaves Sasuke in the background watching them both.

When Neji out of the bloom… suddenly kisses Sakura. That leaves Sasuke feeling like the third wheel indeed as he slowly walks away from them. After the kiss, Neji hugs Sakura tightly while she looks at the man slowly fading away from them.

* * *

><p>Upon leaving the hospital, Sasuke couldn't sum up the emotions he felt. He was pissed off all of a sudden and needed the anger to be release instantly. And what no better way than to be back to the place where all the events for the day happen- in the old team seven's training area.<p>

Venting up all of his frustrations and anger issues upon an innocent tree as he was about to use his ultimate bloodline limit, the Mangekyou sharingan. He barely notices the figure now standing within the branches as he spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." His old mentor interrupted.

"And why not? Isn't this called part of the training as well?" the younger of the two retorted.

"It will only attract the attention of the ANBUs guarding the area. If you know what's good for you, you know what I mean." Kakashi replied.

"Hn."

"That's the Sasuke I know."

Everything was settled for a mere moment when…

"Tell me everything." It's a miracle by chance that the student talks first in Sasuke's case.

"Hmmm… I don't know what you mean by that? Care to elaborate."

"Everything. Tell me everything and you know exactly what I mean." Sasuke calmly replied but inside he was screaming at him to tell him everything he knows.

"There's no stopping when you want to figure things out. But the only thing I can tell you is that people changes so easily. Especially if we're talking about five year's difference…" his old mentor simply stated.

"Change huh? HER change is quite disturbing. That's why I want to know everything. A man of your caliber should know exactly what I meant by that."

"I'm afraid you got me all wrong, Sasuke. It seems that time have been our barrier as well." As Kakashi looked at him directly with his one eye.

"Hn." And he started walking away from him.

"But if you desperately want to know the answers to the burning questions in your head. You must seek the only person she trusts other than Naruto and me. Maybe, by then your mind will be cleared of some things." And with his last message, Kakashi disappeared.

As for Sasuke, he knows exactly where he is going.

* * *

><p>"Shika-kun! Where are you damn it?! You're supposed to help inside the shop and not outside! Stop staring at those damn clouds already!" the blonde girl shouted inside her family's flower shop while carrying pots of roses on both hands.<p>

'Damn that troublesome girl.' Her boyfriend, Shikamaru was in the backyard of the Yamanaka's flower shop lying in the grass as he was staring at the sky. He took something from his pocket and was about to lit his cigarette when…

"And if you are thinking about lighting up a cigarette, it's a bad idea! You know that my mom's special kinds of flowers are sensitive and will easily die!"

'What a drag… she knows me to well…' Shikamaru thought.

Inside the shop, Ino was busy in arranging a bouquet when the bell that signals when a customer arrives chimes in. She was too busy with her own work when she didn't even glance at the person that enters.

"Good afternoon, you can look around. And I'm just here if you want to ask for some assistance." Ino greeted formally.

"That's what I'm here for in the first place, I need to ask you something." The person with a darkly aura stated.

'That voice… it couldn't be him.' The blonde deeply thought while her back was facing him.

"If you're not buying anything, just go… " Was her only reply.

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers you of all people should know." Sasuke seriously stated.

"Didn't you hear me?! There is nothing here for you. So leave!—"She shouted.

"I think he has the right to know Ino." Shikamaru suddenly interrupts the start of a bickering fight as he was leaning on the back door. Staring at Ino's frightened face and then at Sasuke's calm but serious figure.

"But Shika-kun…"

"Ino."

A moment of silence ensues. As the blonde girl looks down and find the floor rather interestingly than the topic at hand. She battles her own self whether to tell him or not about HER. But with the way his lover was looking at her with that face using his so-called serious tone she better make the wisest decision.

"I give up. Ask me anything you want." Sighing as indicated by her shoulders.

Another silence when.

"What happen to her?" Sasuke ask.

"I want to make this short but precisely clear… I'm only giving this information to you because of Shika-kun; nothing more and nothing less." When Sasuke's nods with the intent of saying that he understand her completely; she continues.

"It was five years ago when it all began. The fifth has issued a party of ten to look for the infamous missing rogue nin Sasuke Uchiha. You remember do you? You disappeared after you and Naruto fought with that mask guy." Ino clearly stated.

"Ah."

"And along with that party of ten was Naruto and Sakura. A year had passed but still there are no signs of you. And so, the Godaime ask the party to search again till you've been found but she specifically ask Sakura to stay behind because the people back here needed her and with a pain in her heart she stayed. Every day, she would go to the mailing center where the hawks would deliver important messages by the search group. Time flies so fast and still she would go there every day. She waited for the mail that would deliver even the slightest bit of news that you are still alive or better yet found, but that mail never came." She sighs for a while.

"But before even she noticed anything. People around her slowly move on and she wasn't even aware that she was still stuck in the past, a past that everyone wants to forget. Even a guy like Naruto has also moved on and that's the time when he began hanging around Hinata. It was also around that time, that Sakura's hope have died down when the fifth announce that the mission was to be aborted since the group haven't even gathered a single damn clue about your whereabouts for almost two years. I've seen Sakura being depress before about you leaving the village for the first time. But I've never seen her that totally depressed, no words can even describe it." another sighing and she looked at Shikamaru, while he nods back at her.

"Not even a single smile can grace her face anymore. She was coping up with her depression by taking on more works at the hospital and even going on missions as well. It's like she was only destined to live by simply working her butt off. She eventually forgot that she still has friends, family and her mentor to help and guide her through her darkest time. Tsunade-sama even begs her to seek medical help, but Sakura was strong-willed about shunning us even if her higher up was the one asking her. One day, I was walking along the hallways of the Hokage tower to deliver some medical documents to Tsunade-sama when I last saw her." Ino trembled a little bit.

"Last saw her?" Sasuke immediately asks.

"From the gossips I heard is that she went for another solo mission. But this time, it was taking some time for her to come back; usually she would be back a day before the deadline that's how she always roll in the past. News broke, when the Hokage's apprentice Sakura Haruno was missing. Tsunade-sama went a little bit crazy since Sakura was her prize student. Her parents even beg the Godaime to go with the search party to look for their missing daughter. Which she agreed, and next thing you know her parents died while they were on the mission. They were ambush and outnumbered at that time. They died and were buried without even knowing if their daughter is alive or not." She said with both of her hands shaking as she wrapped them around herself.

Sasuke saw the pain expression on Ino's face. He was totally calm on the outside but on the inside he was slowly beginning to feel the pain of Sakura's past.

"Weeks became months, still there was not a clue that has been found about her. But the Godaime never gave up. This time with luck by her side, Neji Hyuga presented himself to look for her in which she agreed easily."

Sasuke slightly angers up upon hearing the bastard's name.

"With the Byakugan's help and Neji's natural tracking skills he found her one day in an orphanage serving for the children somewhere in the Hidden Village of the Waterfall. The party especially Neji was glad that they found her at last. But right then and there the problem presented itself when Sakura ask who they were. And so conclusions were made that she has lost her memories. And have made their investigations about what really happen to her, one of the nuns in the orphanage just saw her unconscious near the lake within the perimeters of the forest. They haven't got a clue if she was attack or not, since she was found uninjured. At first, it was hard to convince her to go back and eventually maybe curiosity got the better of her and decided to take a risk. She was brought back and everyone seems glad about it. She was immediately taken under the care of the fifth and everyone tried to help out on how to gain her memories back. Sakura maybe has the luck of the gods, because the Hokage found the cure with the help of everyone of course. She made a special medication that would be able to bring some of her memories back if it was concocted with the right precision. After three whole days of long wait, she was very blessed when her memories was slowly coming back. But dealing with the problems at hand such as her parents' death was such a hard time for anyone could have dealt with but with our help she was able to move on with her life bit by bit." Sighing once again.

"So how come she doesn't remember me at all." Sasuke ask.

"I'm not finish here. Everything was going along just fine, she was back to the way she was in no time. She was able to recognize everyone she knew in the past, but was having some difficulty in remembering some past events. Which we have consulted with the Godaime and she deems it as a normal effect of the drug if we just give her some more time to remember it. She also stated we are truly blessed that as long as Sakura remembers all the people that she knew was a much better progress on her part. And then she started hanging out and mostly with Naruto and me at first. One day, while she was strolling around with Naruto… Naruto being as silly as he is. He just ask out of the blue if she's over you or not, and that's when he was the one being surprise in the end when she asked who you are. Of course, Naruto immediately consulted the problem with Tsunade-sama and since the incident in which Sakura loses her memory remains a big puzzle up to this day. She has concluded that during that time presumably if she has been attacked she must have been thinking of a certain memory or better yet her most precious memory, and thinking about it intensely at that moment, that was why it was the only part missing. And that—" Ino never got to finish her statement when Sasuke has ended it for her.

"And that missing part was me."

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Neko the kawatta cat: Thanks for the comment, really appreciate it. =)

I was scanning my deviantart account the other day and stumble on a picture of Sasuke and Naruto fighting. And it was labeled that it was inspired by the new ending of Naruto Shippuden. I hooked it up on youtube and I have to say Naruto Shippuden Ending 21 is actually the best among the endings so far besides Ending 14 of course. It made me inspired again to draw and write all about SasuSaku. And I have to say that the pairings are so obvious.

"mOnixxOxO"- Interaction going on

'mOnixxOxO'- Within deep thinking

This is rated M, so minors beware.

P.S.: I don't own Naruto or any other characters of the manga. It all solely belongs to the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Never Forget**

**Time is our perfect enemy and made a huge barrier between us,**

**What can a mortal like me do now?**

**Just take a huge leap of fate and move on.**

**Chapter 4: Moving Forward while Taking a Big Risk**

"And that missing part was me."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm…" as she ended her statement.<p>

"You're as sharper as ever Uchiha." The lazy genius added.

"Hn."

"And now that I've told you everything that I kno—"the girl was stop abruptly.

"Is that the only solution that the Hokage has ever figured out in her case? Is her case still being investigated? What are the further developments?" Sasuke ask.

"Those types of information are classified. Only the Hokage and a few certain people have the answers to your questions. And I'm not even sure if you could be trusted enough." Ino stated bluntly.

"Hn."

As he was about to walk away and reach out for the door knob; she spoke all of a sudden that made him stop in his tracks.

"Like I said before you have rudely interrupted me. I have told you almost everything I know and now that you are fully aware on her situation. I suggest that keep yourself in the background. As you can already see for your own eyes, she is very happy now compared to the past. Don't try to get close to her and what? Leave her all over again just like you did years ago. So back away." The blonde girl had calmly said, but on the inside she was burning with anger like hell.

And without much things to say to her statement, he finally reach for the knob and was gone in no time… like he wasn't even there. Ino sighs and releases a huge amount of air she wasn't even aware she was keeping. She looks up to the man leaning against the back door.

"That went well." Was all he said.

"I just hope he listens, Shika."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across the streets down town, Sasuke was battling with himself. He didn't know what to feel at this moment. Looking down and finding the concrete cement of the streets much more interesting than the people surrounding him. He suddenly felt an impact on his right shoulder.<p>

"Hey teme, I see that you're doing much better now." The loud blonde said.

"Hi Sasuke-san, it's been a long time." The shy Hyuga heiress greeted.

"…"

Finally looking at the both of them, he felt anger rising up upon meeting the same plain white eyes that every Hyuga possesses. He felt the urge to rip and tear those eyes from her skull. But quickly tone down, upon seeing the innocent look she was giving back at him.

"The silent treatment again huh?… hey teme, you don't look so good. Maybe you should go back to Sakura-chan for another check—"

The blonde boy was stop when Sasuke heard her name coming out from his mouth as he quickly move his shoulder from the grip of his hand. He just completely ignores them and walks away while disappearing from the rest of the crowd.

"Did something happen Naruto-kun?" Hinata ask.

"I'm not so sure about that Hinata-chan, but I have this crazy idea."

* * *

><p>Sakura thank the Hyugas for the wonderful meal and respectively ask if she can leave already since she still has some paperworks left in her home. Just before they left the hospital for the dinner, Sakura assisted by Neji, delivered her unfinished paperworks at home so everything can be organize and she didn't have to go back to the office to pick them up later on.<p>

Neji never left her side the whole time and being a gentleman that he really is. He asked his uncle to allow him to escort his lady back to her home since the moon was visibly out in the open. They were walking silently, hand in hand and feeling the evening breeze swaying along with the leaves falling down on the trees.

As they reach their destination, Sakura instantly search her pocket for her house keys and opens the door. She looks back at her man, searching within those pools of white eyes. No words were spoken, as actions were speaking for themselves. Neji couldn't help but to come closer to her. He clearly misses her and just wants to be with her no matter what. He closes the gap between them, as Neji edges to go in deeper with their kiss. Sakura felt all his raw emotions in this one simple kiss. In a matter of seconds, Neji was pushing her in the nearby wall and trap her between the wall and his heated body. He was kissing her like there was no tomorrow until he felt the need for air so he pull back a little bit to kiss her cheek, chin and then going lower to her neck.

Sakura was becoming a little bit tense on Neji's sudden advances; he was never like this before. Alert suddenly came tumbling in her mind when he was opening a few buttons of her blouse while kissing and licking her neck at the same time. She was now aware but at the same time she was feeling a little bit of pleasure from their little act. When she parted her lips to sing a slight moan, that's when he invaded her mouth again. While he was doing these things to her, upon closing her eyes… a pair of crimson eyes came into her mind all of a sudden. Slightly pushing the man in front of her, as they calmed themselves from what just happen.

"I'm so sorry for what happen just a while ago, I guess that's my way of missing you." Neji said.

"I was shock to be honest; you've never done that before." While her hands are holding on to each other near her chest still feeling the wild beating of her heart.

"I'm sorry; I would never be bold enough to do that again. I'm sorry." He apologizes for his unreasonable actions that may doubt the young lady about his promises to her.

"It's okay, I believe you Neji-kun." She reassured him.

"Well, it's getting really late. I guess I better be going now. Go inside first before I walk away just to make sure you're safe."

She walks inside and looks back at him again as she slowly close the door; while they're both saying their good nights. The door was close and Neji started walking away. On the other side, Sakura was leaning against the door as she felt Neji's chakra fleeing… she couldn't help but let out a big sigh.

'Those eyes. Why did I see them all of a sudden?'

* * *

><p>Naruto was running while holding his girl's hand towards the Hokage's tower. The moon was shining brightly in the sky already but Naruto can't sit still and wait for tomorrow to set his crazy idea into motion.<p>

He opens the door without even knocking at first just like what he always do… he kept on talking really fast while Hinata was apologizing in every way that she can.

"Can you please talk slower you idiot!" as Tsunade shouted, silencing both of them in a matter of seconds.

"To make that all short Tsunade baa-chan, I want you to give a mission with the whole team seven on it." He stated as if he wasn't even talking to the strongest shinobi in their village.

As of the moment, Naruto didn't care how powerful Tsunade is or how Hinata was looking at him right now, as if another head grew on him. He was waiting for the Hokage's reply to his sudden request.

"Hmmph. Can't be done." Was all that ever came out of her lips.

"What?!"

"You heard me; I said it can't be done." The Godaime stated again.

"But why?" Naruto insisted.

"Because first and foremost, Sai and Yamato are sent to different Anbu missions, so they just can't accompany you to your childish request." She replied.

"Naruto-kun… I thin—" Hinata was cut short when Naruto talk again.

"Wait! Even without the two of them, it's much better to send the whole original members of team seven instead." Naruto insisted further.

"Why? Why are you requesting a mission for your old team all of a sudden?" the gutsy lady asks.

"Well… because since that bastard is back, I can't help but feel that now is the right time to be back together, doing missions just like old times. And since teme is off the hook, I think this is exactly the perfect time. They're like my second family you know." The hyperactive blonde stated.

"Hn. No matter how touching your statement is… it is still childish on your part." Tsunade replied.

"But…" Naruto won't still give up.

"But there is another reason why you're doing this. Am I right?" Tsunade inquired while placing both of her arms on her wide wooden desk in a soothing manner and looking directly into those cerulean eyes looking back at her.

"Well, what is it then?" she ask again.

"Uhmmm… you got me there. There is another reason baa-chan. Don't you think that it will also help Sakura-chan regain her memories about Sasuke as well?"

"Do you want her to remember her dark times? Is that it? About the pain" the Godaime asks.

"Don't you think it's unfair in her part that some of her memories are still missing? Whether it's good or bad, a memory is still a memory. Do you want her to live a life that has been chosen for her? I know your deepest concern since she's your prize student. But she has the right to know everything and that's what's gonna make her complete." With Naruto seriously looking directly into her hazel eyes.

"Hm… I'll think about that kid." Was all she said.

"I'm so sorry about all of these Tsunade-sama, we'll be taking our leave now. Naruto-kun, let's go." The Hyuga heiress said while taking her boyfriend's hand and intertwine it with hers pulling him towards the direction of the doors.

Naruto was deep in his thoughts when he stops suddenly pulling Hinata to a stop as well.

"While you're at it. You can't live your life to the fullest if some things are still missing in it. Think about it." Naruto bluntly stated as he march right through the door while still holding on to Hinata's hand and walking by his side.

'That kid. He never ceases to surprise me as always.'

* * *

><p>Days slowly pass by and things were back to normal in Sasuke and Sakura's case. Sasuke resumes his training immediately without even thinking that he had an injury before. While Sakura was still busy working as ever within the halls of Konoha's Hospital.<p>

While on her lunch break with Ino, her blonde best friend ask her to go downtown for their lunch since there is a new shop that has been open for business recently and the news was out in the open that the food was extremely exquisitely good.

"Wonder what they will be serving there, I'm so hungry from filling out those paperworks… but at the same time, I don't want to eat so many food at one time. My special diet would be ruin in no time." Ino shared.

"There's no point in eating less if you're going back to tons of work later on. And what's with this entire diet thing? You're thin as a needle as it is." Sakura replied.

"You have no idea. But most guys these days are digging the model types you know. And how do you think I would get my Shika-kun's attention if it weren't for this body." As stated by the blonde and flaunting her body in front of her best friend.

'Geez, I wouldn't starve myself that much. I would rather eat something in order to do something fruitful later on. And from what I heard, Shikamaru's types aren't the skinny ones… that girl from Suna wasn't even skinny to begin with. Guess he really does love Ino and she's the one that hasn't got a clue about it. Sheesh.' Sakura was in her deep thought and wasn't listening to Ino's endless rants anymore when someone interrupted their little girl to girl conversation turn into an argument.

"Hey, you talk too much you troublesome woman."

"Shika-kun!" the blonde medic shouted.

Ino excuses herself immediately and walks toward the lazy man. Saying that she will be back in a second since Shikamaru has something important to tell her; while Sakura was left alone, she noticed that they were already near the said shop. Lots of people are gathered outside the shop.

'That's a crowd I don't want to mess up with. What should I do now?' the cherry headed thought some more and was looking from her surroundings if there are still shops and bars that have few customers in it. They both came from one of the crowded places in the whole village and all she wanted now was to have some peace and quiet as she ate her meal for the day. She was looking around some more when she notices a man's back she was quite familiar with for some time.

The back of Uchiha Sasuke was clearly seen in a stall where they are selling some well-made onigiris. Sakura didn't know whether to approach him or not, but it seem it was yet another one of their fateful encounters so she might as well approach him. And because he was the only one sitting in the stall and she was thankful that Ino was busy at the moment to even notice them from this distance.

She entered the small stall and was greeted by the owner. As she sat two chairs away from him, he began to pay for his meal, stood up and walk away. Tongue got caught in her mouth; she didn't have the chance to stop him from leaving. Automatically, she looks down as her emotions got the best of her. Caught by surprise when the owner of the shop, place a plate of onigiris in front of her.

"Sorry sir, but I haven't made my order yet. There must be some kind of mistake." Sakura said.

"You're Sakura Haruno-sama right?" the old man ask.

"Yes."

"Well then, this order is for you." He added.

"But how come?" she further ask.

"You see, that young man from before… ordered and already paid for these. He said to give it to a girl with pink hair by the name of Sakura Haruno. And I guess that's you, you're the only one with that hair color." The man stated even further.

"Thank you."

"Oh by the way, before I forget. That young man left a message. Thanks for the meal the other day. Don't bother yourself anymore in treating me another lunch again; technically that's what he said. Well, enjoy your meal then." the old man said and he went at the back of the stall to make some more orders.

'Sasuke-san.'

Her mind was too pre-occupied just thinking about him that she hasn't even notice Ino and Shikamaru sitting down next to her.

"Hey Forehead girl, are even listening to me." Ino blurted out.

"Oh sorry Ino. What was it again?"

"I said you ordered without us. And here I thought you save a seat for us in that new shop over there. Just what were you thinking?" the overactive blonde added.

"Nothing."

"What are you spacing out again? Have you thought about a past memory?" Ino ask.

"Or maybe she's just spacing out because she was too hungry already waiting for you." Shikamaru butted in.

"Yeah, that's right Shikamaru. Hehehe… I guess you're right." Sakura answers.

"Hmmph." Was all that Ino said.

They ate in silence or more like from Shikamaru and Sakura's part since Ino was the only one talking during the whole time. As their break was about to come to an end, both medics along with the strategist gave their thanks to the owner of the stand for the nice meal. Ino insisted Shikamaru on assisting them by walking them back to their work. As the hospital was in their plain sight… Shikamaru was about to go on the other direction straight into Konoha's Interrogation Center.

"Ino, Sakura… I'll be going ahead. But before I would almost forget, Naruto ask me to invite you guys for a night of partying at the Yakiniku restaurant tonight. Everyone has been invited already." The pineapple headed guy said.

"What's the occasion, Shikamaru?" Sakura initially ask.

"Beats me, but he wants everyone to be there."

"Oh I see, but I hope he'll be the one paying for tonight since he was the one who was planning everything! I won't pay a single cent because I'm saving my money for a new dress and some expensive make-up." The blonde headed medic argued.

'Ino and her make-up, I'll bet the one whose gonna pay for her part is Shikamaru as always.' Sakura thought for a moment.

"Whatever, don't make a fret about it and I'll be picking you up at the end of your shift you troublesome woman." Shikamaru replied as he was already walking away with his back facing them already. Ino was saying her goodbyes when her boyfriend called Sakura's attention.

"Oh and Sakura, Neji said he will pick you up as well…" and then he was gone.

"Well, that stupid Naruto should pay up for everything tonight. I swear Forehead, I'm not gonna pay for my part!" Ino started talking while they were about to head inside. On the outside, Sakura seems to be listening on Ino's endless talks but on the inside…she was thinking of something else.

'Everyone will be there? Will he be there as well?'

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in his backyard, he finished the first part of the day training on his taijutsu and for the second part he wants to meditate in order to keep him in sane. He was enjoying his private time and surrounding's peacefulness when a sudden ruckus dies down the moment's tranquility.<p>

"Teme, I've been looking everywhere for you!" The hyperactive blonde shouted.

"You should have been looking here from the start then."

"How would I know, you've always been in the training grounds. Day in and day out may I remind you." Naruto babbled.

"Whatever, what do you want now?"

"Well, all of us rookie nine including team Gai would be having some fun tonight at the Yakiniku place downtown and I was hoping that—"the blonde was rudely interrupted when Sasuke spoke.

"The answer is no and beat it."

"Hey, this is very important to me you know." Naruto added.

"Whatever, just get lost."

Naruto had reached the limit of his patience when he stood in front of the dark haired male and grab his collar with a mighty grip on both hands. Sasuke immediately opens both of his eyes to look at him head on. Sparks fly within the two shinobis and time stood still when the blonde boy broke the lingering silence.

"What's your problem?! People are trying to reach out to you and you take it for granted. I've asked you to come and be a witness to the day that will change my life forever. And I want everyone important to me to see it and be happy and support me till the end!"

"Change?"

"Huh? That's all you're gonna say?" Naruto was dumbfounded towards his statement and just decided to loosen his hold on his collar. Silence ensues between the two of them even the falling leaves from the trees can be heard dancing among the wind.

"Well, you better be there or I'll just have to drag you just to go there." Naruto dares to speak again as the Uchiha just look at him with a blank stare. The knuckle headed blonde decided to leave for his plans to be secured well enough to set into action by night time.

* * *

><p>As soon as the sun comes down and the moon ruled the sky along with it are the stars that sparkle acting like diamonds painted in the vast space. Shikamaru and Neji decided to pick their ladies together after their work and were on their way when they saw Ino and Sakura waiting at the entrance gate already.<p>

"Shika-kun, you're late by one minute, a man isn't suppose to be late when picking up his lady love after work you know!" Ino shouted while waving her right arm at him.

"Ino, I think it's okay to be late if something important at their work came up."

"Sakura, remember the rules on dates. Rule number 01, a guy must never and I mean NEVER be late for a date no matter what it just implies on how he's just taking you for granted." Ino further imply.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much?" Sakura ask.

"Na-ah." The blonde stated while having a huge smile on her face.

"I think Sakura's right on that one, you troublesome woman." Shikamaru said as he instantly approach his loud girlfriend as they already walk side by side with both arms link together.

"Shall we then? Sakura…" Neji ask.

"Ah." Was all she said as she embarrassingly links her arm to his. Embarrass by the fact that their previous meeting was still on her mind.

"Are you cold? You seem so flush?" Neji ask out of concern immediately noticing the redness in her face.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just go."

And with that both couples went to their one destination—Yakiniku Restaurant.

* * *

><p>Almost everyone was seen hanging out at the place that Uzumaki Naruto suggested except for one single person and that said person was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto was having his own doubts if he was coming or not, because believe it or not Sasuke is one hell of a mystery that's so hard to crack. His plan for the night will not continue if all of his precious people are not there to share the soon to be happy occasion.<p>

He was losing all his hope and was thinking of his latter thoughts on dragging the Uchiha instead in going even against his will. And just as he was about to lose all hopes, the said person invading his thoughts as of the moment came straight for the boys' table and sitting beside him while facing Rock Lee. Everyone just stares at him as shock was written in each and every one's faces.

Naruto has made a gesture by punching him slightly on the shoulder while saying that he was really glad that he came or else he was thinking of personally dragging him to come. And the noises and sounds of people chatting resumes; Sasuke who was now blankly looking right ahead of him decided to look around. He noticed that all the boys occupy the long table on the right and on their left all the girls are busy with their endless talks.

But amidst all that, once his head made a turn on the left his sole gaze was focus on her and the way she listens and chatted with Hinata and Ino as if she hasn't had a care in the world. Sakura feeling that a long stare was coming in her way for quite some time now decided to look for the person responsible for it. And emerald eyes came face to face with onyx ones. And time stood still for them. Little do they know that a third sharp pair of eyes has seen the clash, he was about to make his move to stop all this non sense when Naruto suddenly stood up and grabs everyone's attention for the moment's being.

"Hehehe… Listen everyone; I know what you're all thinking right now. Why did I invite you all today right?"

"To treat us eventually, since you've never done it before." Ino interrupted and everyone began to laugh with her.

"Hahaha… very funny Ino. As I was saying—" He was further interrupted by the blonde girl's shrieking voice.

"What! You're not the one paying for tonight! I knew it! I shouldn't have come." She butted in again. Almost every one gave out their own sighs especially Shikamaru; how typical of Ino to say and do those kinds of things especially on these kinds of occasions.

"I'm the one paying alright. Just take it easy on me Ino. And right now, I'm so happy that I could die any moment, just kidding everyone! But if that would ever happen, a smile would still be forming on my face." Naruto continued on while Hinata sitting beside Sakura was smiling endlessly along with the words coming out of his lips.

"Furthermore, I'm happy that almost everyone important to me is right here to witness something that would probably change my life forever. It even shocks me that Sasuke-teme has even shown up, out of curiosity maybe hehehe…" Everyone instantly look up on the Uchiha and annoyance was clearly shown on his aristocratic face.

Naruto became silent and decided to walk to his left and finally silence ensues amongst everyone waiting for what he was about to do next. He walk slowly, taking his time… he look calm and very much collected on the exterior, but on the inside nervousness was taking a toll on him. As he reach his destination, which is behind Hinata. No words can describe Hinata right now but red, she was red as a newly ripen tomato and her heart was beating right out of her chest. And the same goes for Naruto's case, until he decided to break the silence once again by moving to Hinata's side and began kneeling in front of her.

'It couldn' be…' As Neji thought for himself.

"Hinata, I'm such a dense fool for all the years that has passed. You've been looking out for me, more than anyone should. You only saw the good in me when everyone was shutting me out. I saw my inner rage and the strength to fight when I saw you get beaten up by Neji no less and yet you still have that smile on your face as you stumble down. I swore revenge on your behalf and made it through the impeccable laws of the Hyuga clan. But the thing that has struck me down the most is that when you got out of your way to protect me against Pein even if the chance was completely zero and you will lose your life for it. And that's when all the good things started to flow; I've eventually learned how to control the hatred within me and get the chance to meet my parents eventually. Too bad they're not here to witness these. How the number one loser and occasional prankster gets to sail a ship heading towards a better future for this village. And what I need right now is a first mate that will be sailing with me as I go along. I don't really know how to end this but will you marry meeee—" Naruto was cut short when Hinata instantly hug him.

"Of course, Naruto-kuuunnn—" She was also cut short when Naruto had kissed her with pure gentleness. Finally after what seems like the most nerve wrecking minutes flew by; Naruto look at his fiancee's eyes intently as he seals the deal with a beautiful ring place on her left hand as a sign of being engage. Everyone resumes the noise as they approach the newly engage couple. The girls instantly went on to Hinata's side to look at the most sparkling diamond that has been a relic in the fourth Hokage's belongings from quite some time now.

After congratulating Hinata, Sakura went to move on to give her congratulatory remarks to Naruto when it was too late as she was wrap in a tight hug between Naruto and Sasuke.

"You guys! I'm just so happy that you are here to witness this! It's so awesome to be engage! Believe it!" Naruto couldn't contain the excitement and happiness any longer.

"Congrats on being engage and don't you ever hurt Hinata-chan!" Sakura quickly retorted.

"Congrats." Was all that Sasuke said.

Even though Sasuke knew that Naruto was happier more than his usual self he was quite irritated at his gesture by trapping both him and Sakura in a tight group hug. It made him more focus on the girl in front of him. Staring at her more intently while she was fighting her way into not looking within those dark pools of onyx. How she also seems uncomfortable in their little situation as well until he can tell by her body language she wants out of this as much as possible.

"Well, congratulations again Naruto and if you must I can't breathe already."

And with that, he releases the both of them as the party went on.

Within the boys' part of the table, they have their own conversation going on. And now that one of them has decided to finally settle down. Everyone was stating their own opinion of each and everyone's future.

"I kinda see Shikamaru and Ino settling down in no time!" the biggest bone of them all boasted.

"How troublesome. That will only happen if Ino has decided on what to finally wear on our wedding day." Shikamaru releases a huge amount of air as he lean on arm on the table.

"Hahahaha… or if she ever finishes planning the perfect wedding within a year." Kiba added.

Sasuke silently listen to the endless banters of the others as the next comment coming from Kiba caught his attention.

"And here I thought that Neji was the first out of all of us to actually propose to his lady love. To think Naruto would beat him to the first spot. And now because of your clan's rules you can only propose to Sakura after a year when Hinata's wedding is done. That's such a shame."

"That is none of your business then Kiba." Neji sharply replied.

When everyone on their table was deep within their own conversations, Sasuke stood up without being notice by anyone. He decided he needed some time to think over on some of the information that he has gathered so far from the loud mouths.

'Was Neji really thinking about proposing to Sakura? Their relationship isn't that long from what I assume. And they would eventually break-up some time. But from the look on that bastard's face he's not gonna give up on Sakura anytime soon. He's a serious type of guy in my opinion and is Sakura's feelings for him really that genuine?'

He was much buried with his own thoughts when he was startled with a fine gasp. He instantly looks from where the source of the slight sound came from. And there right in front of him was Sakura coming out of the girls' bathroom looking straight right through him. For a moment, they have held each other's gazes.

"Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

"Uhmmm… I… I'm so happy for Naruto and Hinata. They are tru—"She was suddenly interrupted when he spoke all of a sudden which had caught her by surprise.

"And you wish it was you and that Hyuga instead." Was his sharp reply.

She was shock to say the least. But still maintain her composure.

"I wasn't thinking about that at all. If that's what you're wondering." Sakura stated nervously.

Moments past and Sasuke didn't have any more words to say to her. Instead he opted to just walk further and pass her by but not without saying his final words straightly near her left ear.

"Then it would be best for the both of us. If you should just ignore me like you usually do."

And with that said he continues to walk and was gone as he rounded the next corner. Suddenly Sakura couldn't decipher why she was feeling the blues at the moment.

* * *

><p>The next day the news of the engagement was spread like wildfire within the village. The Hyuga clan asks for Naruto Uzumaki's presence at once. At first, the current head of the clan Hiashi Hyuga and also being Hinata's father was shock and afterwards glee was seen on his much stoic face. The main fact that the son of the legendary fourth Hokage and a strong headed woman hailing from the famous Uzumaki clan was marrying his eldest daughter would furthermore bring such great honor on their prestigious clan. They had a clan meeting involving the fifth Hokage about the whole engagement and sooner what are the plans about the future of one Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

* * *

><p>And just like any other day, Sakura was back to work like always glancing around and looking at a very lazy Ino. She was demanding that she has the really big hang over after the whole event last night. And so, Sakura strive hard to work for them both in order to finish the much needed paper works within the time limit. But that certain idea was suspend; when an Anbu appear right in front of her at their office with smoke hanging everywhere.<p>

"Sakura-sama, your presence is needed by the Godaime at once." Was all he relayed and with a puff of smoke again he was gone.

"Ino, I guess I'll be taking a leave as of the moment, Tsunade-shishou calls for me."

"What?! Sakura you can't leave me like this." Ino said while her head was lying in her office desk.

"Sorry. Maybe you can drink some medicines in order to ease the pounding headache."

"Ah…" while Ino closes her eyes once more and Sakura had taken her leave.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Uchiha household, Sasuke was in the middle of throwing some kunais and shurikens at some blinded targets when he immediately noticed the presence of an unknown chakra. Behind him a guy wearing a bear mask and sporting an Anbu gear was standing at a branch of a mighty tree.<p>

"What is it?" Sasuke ask immediately, his voice lacing with anger that someone had interrupted his training.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san, the Godaime Hokage had asked for your presence at the Hokage tower at once." Was all the mask man said and he was gone after sending the Hokage's request.

'What does she want now?' Was all that kept him from wondering again.

* * *

><p>At the Hokage Tower, Kakashi just recently came back from his mission as he and Naruto immediately made their presence known in front of Tsunade. A slight knock was heard and Sakura let herself enter the silent room. A pair of emerald eyes were widen a bit when she saw Kakashi and Naruto were already there.<p>

"Hi shishou, sorry there are lots of paper works back at the office. Kakashi-sensei and Naruto hi…" Sakura immediately greeted.

"Uhhmmm… are we still waiting for someone?" she interjected again.

Not long afterwards, the door opens revealing Sasuke behind it. He was shock to say the least to see all the original members of team seven in one room but he wouldn't want to show it. So he just decided to be in one corner as he patiently waited for what the Hokage has to say now.

'Sasuke-san is here? What's going on now?' As Sakura ponder while looking at the dark haired boy through her peripheral vision.

"He's here already! So say what you have to say Tsunade baa-chan." Naruto blurted out.

"Shut it boy! If you still want to be married some time you better be quiet on what I'm about to tell." Tsunade stated.

Naruto like the rest of them decided to wait for what she has to say. As silence ensues; while clearing her throat for a bit Tsunade decided to break the ice.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here, especially you Sakura. This team is the original team seven under the guidance and leadership of Hatake Kakashi. It has been quite a while since this four man cell has been working as a team. And from your looks right now, you have probably guessed on why I have gathered you all today."

"You're really gonna do it?" Naruto butted in.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm sending the whole team seven on a mission."

And with that said, why did Sakura had a sudden feeling like this has happen before.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

To all my readers: Thanks for all of those wonderful comments, favorites and alerts. It drives me to write faster with all of you appreciating my simple writing. And sorry for updating so late, I've been having some major problems with work and with the laptop which houses the story Never Forget. In short my laptop's charger died on me.

Galaxy-chan: Guess you have to keep on reading to find out if she remembers or not.

"mOnixxOxO"- Interaction going on

'mOnixxOxO'- Within deep thinking

This is rated M, so minors beware.

P.S.: I don't own Naruto or any other characters of the manga. It all solely belongs to the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Never Forget**

**Can't sleep, Can't think…**

**Can't hardly breathe…**

**And it's all BECAUSE OF YOU**

**Chapter 5: This is all BECAUSE OF YOU**

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here, especially you Sakura. This team is the original team seven under the guidance and leadership of Hatake Kakashi. It has been quite a while since this four man cell has been working as a team. And from your looks right now, you have probably guessed on why I have gathered you all today."

"You're really gonna do it?" Naruto butted in.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm sending the whole team seven on a mission."

And with that said, why did Sakura had a sudden feeling like this has happen before.

* * *

><p>Then all of a sudden, her focus came tumbling down within the recesses of her mind and was instantly becoming deaf with Naruto's sudden outbursts for the upcoming mission. She became aware of her surrounding except for Tsunade's stare.<p>

'She must have remembered something. That kid may be right for once.' The Godaime thought.

"I thought I wasn't allowed on missions?" Sasuke suddenly interjected.

"Straight forward as usual Uchiha. But like I said before, with the power vested in me by the villagers and the Hokages before me; I think I'm allowed to grant you the permission to assist your old team on a mission." The Hokage stated.

"What's the mission Tsunade baa-chan?" the excited one among the bunch asked.

"I know now, that during these times… people have the thoughts and beliefs process in their minds that peace is planted within our lands. I would also like to agree with their own views, opinions but that is still not the case here. During these times of this so called peace, people of our small neighboring villages are still suffering from the worst possible case scenarios. I can name them all but it will take most of your time."

"So tell us the mission already." Naruto butted in.

"I'm getting there but you keep on interrupting me boy! Anyway, just before I was rudely interrupted, you must travel for 3 days and be on respective under covers in the Land of the Waves. And try to see if there is still growing seeds of problems within their own government basically pertaining to corruption and human trafficking. See if you can find the sources and eradicate them immediately. And as for the under covers, the head of the Hyuga clan have ask me not to put Naruto in any position that would arise any possible problems in his engagement with Hyuga Hinata. And so, I assigned Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura to pose husband and wife in this particular mission. And as foo—"

"Aahhh…" Sakura barely made out her own voice in stating her opinion, as everyone in the room stared at her.

"Is there a problem Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing, Tsunade-shishou."

"As I said before, the Hyuga clan requested for Naruto not to be put in a complicated position and so Sasuke and Sakura would be posing in as husband and wife that are travelling with her father and her brother by passing in a foreign land. Which are great under covers by the way and that's one of the perfect opportunities to investigate and strike the perpetrators. It's like hitting two birds with one stone kind of a deal." The Godaime further added.

She took out a scroll and tosses it directly into Kakashi's way, with the said shinobi catching it with no problem at all.

"Within that scroll, it is further written what you should be looking for in the Land of the Waves. And most likely the people that are probably connected with it and so if I were you, I wouldn't let it out of my grasp."

"Got it." Kakashi stated.

"Without any more questions, I think you may leave tomorrow morning just before the sun hit its place in the sky. And by the time your team will be coming back, good news shall be expected to be delivered. You're all dismissed."

Everyone was about to walk out the door when Tsunade spoke again.

"Except for you, Sakura. Please stay."

"Hai."

When Tsunade made sure that everyone was out of sight and the two of them are indeed alone within her office, that's when she spoke again.

"I saw your expression earlier and it seems to me that you're not happy about the mission I gave you." The blonde lady asked while looking at her prodigy with a frown written on her face.

"In all honesty, yes… I was not pleased with it. But I have been put in a tight spot that I have no choice but to comply with it until the mission is over." Sakura said as she stares at her Shishou's honey colored eyes.

"Nice answer."

"Hai."

"Oh… before I forget, I saw your expression after the whole mission was brought up. So did you remember something? And if there is, I demand to know what it is. Because I'm still your physician assigned to look after you." Tsunade simply implied.

"Uhmmm… Shishou, all I could remember is that… I had this feeling within me that I feel this has happen before… I can't tell exactly, but I have this certain feeling that this situation with the whole "mission" thing has happen before even though there are no flashbacks occurring in my head. I can feel it in my heart that's for certain. I sounded weird right now right? But… I'm still confused." Sakura ended her statement with an unsure look planted on her face as she looks down.

"It doesn't sound weird. Actually, it doesn't sound weird at all in my perspective. It's a miracle that your heart is guiding your mind. The moment that your lost memories starts climbing its way up to your mind it helps your heart to start beating faster than its regular rhythm to know that what you thought and feel are exactly the same." And with that, Tsunade ended her speech.

Sakura stares at her mentor's honey colored eyes with a silent understanding and sees her way through the exit.

* * *

><p>The next morning and to be precise the sun wasn't out of its cocoon yet. A young lad with raven hair and onyx eyes stood at the village's main entrance and only way out; stood there silently waiting for his own team. Everything was silent and the fog was still embracing the village. But the young lad could still feel the stares of the two shinobis acting as the village guards for the day boring through his own skull… but needless to say he didn't even give the damn in the least. The silence was broken down when he heard the very familiar noise coming from none other than Uzumaki Naruto himself. Alongside the blonde boy, was a very silent but timid young lady walking beside him and if their appearances slowly makes its way to uplift the fog you can see that the two have their arms linked together.<p>

"Hinata-chan, I couldn't thank you any further for waking me up or else I could be late. And then everyone on team seven would have made fun of me. I could already see the smirk on that bastard's face already." Naruto chime.

"Who's the bastard, you dobe?"

"Ahhh…! I hardly notice you teme. You should have moved a little or something you know."

"Good morning, Sasuke-san." Hinata chirped.

"Morning."

The blonde was about to talk further when they heard another pair of footsteps coming towards them.

"Sorry everyone, just got caught up with the hospital paper works yesterday…ahh, ahhh" Sakura said as she was slowly catching her own breath.

Sasuke didn't give a damn whether she was late or not. But what ticked him off so early in the morning was that Sakura was there and her hand was solidly tied down to Hyuga Neji's hand as well.

"It's okay Sakura-chan and good morning. Hahaha…" Naruto greeted.

"Yeah, good morning everyone!" the pink haired girl greeted back as well, she was looking back at everyone when she notice that Sasuke has made some distance between himself and their group as he stares at particularly no one.

"Naruto, I should inform you that if you are aspiring to become a future leader of this village… you must be able to wake up on your own without lady Hinata's aid. The head of the pack always wakes up early just before the sun hits the sky." Neji seriously informs him.

"And good morning to you too Neji." The blonde boy joked.

"Neji nii-san, its okay… it's my own duty as his fiancée to be of help in any way to Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, Hinata is right, Neji-kun. You should give her credit for it." Sakura added.

"I'll let this slip this time Naruto, you should thank lady Hinata and Sakura for it."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey! Kakashi-sensei is late! That old man never learns!" the blonde lad commented on their assigned team leader for being late as always.

"Hey, who're you calling old Naruto?"

Just then the fog was simply disappearing and they can see a guy's silhouette standing on a tree's branch in the nearby tree. Kakashi made his way through the group of young shinobis and inform them it was time to go already. And with that, he was walking away from the group and into the village's exit; while Naruto was further cussing on why he was late all the time. Sasuke was about to simply follow his way when he heard something that he can't simply ignore. He was fighting a war with his inner self whether to just walk away or too finally look back to see what's causing his inner turmoil at the mere moment. Naruto was bidding his own farewell to his lovely fiancée and is too pre occupied with the girl in front of him to stare at the brooding single guy in the corner.

And that's when Sasuke can't take the inner debate any longer. At the exact moment, when he was about to look back; he saw the very same scene when he first met the new Sakura. The Hyuga bastard was holding onto her waist and their lips were very much connected indeed. Sasuke can't help but to activate his bloodline limit when Naruto tap his shoulder, it was the blonde boy's signal to go since Kakashi was waiting for them at the exit already.

He just simply closes his eyes and walk away.

"I want you to be careful out there." Neji insisted further.

"I know and I will. So take care of yourself while I'm gone." That has been her last reply and reluctantly followed her team by the village's exit.

Neji can't help but have an inner battle with himself as well. He knew what type of mission she was in or to be precise what her position in the mission was. And yet, as a gentleman, he didn't even say a word about it to her. He actually didn't sleep the night before so that he can accompany her during her walk to their meeting place. He was having an inner turmoil the moment she told him that she was going on a mission with her old team.

When it was time to bid their sweet farewells, Neji couldn't help but be emotional upon letting the woman he had learn to love leave to be posing as a wife of her former team mate. And so, she place a kiss softly on his lips and was about to walk away; when he grab her arm gently and hold onto her waist as he close the gap between them once again in a deep kiss.

"They'll be fine Neji nii-san… she'll be fine." Hinata reassured him.

"I hope so." Were the last words he said when he guided his cousin back.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's go." The hyperactive one among the group began leading the way when he was stop dead in his tracks by none other than Kakashi.<p>

"I think we have to stick together and not get ahead of ourselves like the last mission right Naruto?" Kakashi reminded him of his past actions in the last mission they did together. Behind Kakashi was Sakura in tow, and everyone can hear her fit of giggles. And far behind them was Sasuke brooding in the back. For a moment, they were walking in silence, when as usual Naruto can't seem to hold his thoughts for a minute or so then began to babble while everyone surrounding him began to listen; since they have nothing better to do as of the moment. Sakura can't help herself but be excited as well, since this is the first time in her part to see the whole original members of team seven to go on a mission. But what's more intriguing was that this is the first time she's going on a mission with the most silent and dark member of the team since he was allegedly went missing for the past five years.

Sakura was curious enough that she look around her surrounding, since the last time she went out on a mission was months ago. Then her pair of emerald eyes landed on the guy walking behind the rest of the group. She was eager to talk to him, when she remembered the last time that they talk ended with him telling her to just ignore him like she usually does. A pang of guilt was eating her alive with her past actions, but maybe with this little time they would be spending together… they can rekindle something a little word she would love to call friendship.

"Hey, Sasuke-san." She started while Kakashi and Naruto are having a little battle of words in the background, since the older gentleman has revealed the blonde's past actions in their last mission.

"Hn."

"I didn't get to say Good morning to you."

"Hn."

"I believe that's good morning to you too right?" she further asked.

But Sasuke walk ahead of her without even responding anymore.

'It seems like he's still mad at me. Maybe I should just say sorry when we're alone.' Sakura buried herself in her own thoughts as she walk a little bit faster to catch up with them.

Sasuke wanted to talk to her, but the stubborn side of him was the active one as of the moment. He can't get it out of his mind what he have witness just minutes ago, when the bastard was in a tight lip-lock with her. He couldn't help but get angry and then he thought why was he angry in the first place? Was it because he was jealous or something? It couldn't be because he was sure of himself that he was angry because Sakura have the nerve to ONLY forget him. And here he thought that she would **NEVER FORGET him**, a distant memory came tumbling down in his mind.

He was interrupted from his blast from the past when Kakashi spoke.

"I should inform everyone that as of this moment, we must act as our covers already. Sasuke and Sakura as husband and wife; me and Naruto as Sakura's father and brother respectively travelling along with you. And it is not a very good idea to use genjutsu to disguise ourselves since most shinobis of this generation have mastered the art of looking right through it."

"But we're not in the village yet." Naruto butted in.

"I know, but just as a precaution we might never know that hidden eyes and ears are looking and listening at our every movement right now, Naruto. By the time we would reach a nearby town we would settle in one of their inns, that's we're will plan everything from then on."

"And that's the time to open and discuss about what's inside the scroll right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura, you've hit the mark on that one as usual." Their former sensei praised.

Throughout their whole travel, Sasuke was the only one that hasn't said a single word while Sakura was having doubts about working with him.

* * *

><p>By the time that they have reach the first town they immediately settled in one of the finest and safest hotel their budget can hold on to. Kakashi was the one that have asked for two rooms respectively- one for him and Naruto and the other one was for the couple. The young ladies of the inn were quite disappointed upon hearing that the eye candy of the bunch was indeed happily married with the pink haired girl.<p>

"That got those ladies' panties in a bunch, hehehe… man teme, even in other towns you're a valuable thing in the ladies' eyes." Naruto joked.

"Just shut up dobe."

They got settled in a single room first to discuss about their mission as Kakashi was coming up with other plans in case plan A doesn't work. While the whole team was listening at the same time arguing, mostly in Naruto and Sasuke's way, if the other plans are good ideas.

And then shortly after the meeting they went out for dinner acting like the tourists visiting neighboring small towns. When the moon took its rightful place in the sky, the team went back to their respectful rooms in the inn.

Sakura was having her doubts again whether the mission would work or not since the mission is in operation and her supposed to be husband is not cooperating in the least. When the door to their room is closed, Sasuke handed her a smaller box and it appears to be a jewelry box. And of course in it contains the strongest proof that they are indeed a happily wedded couple.

"Kakashi gave that to me a while ago… he forgot to give it to us before the mission started."Sasuke stated.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"You may shower first if you want to."

"Okay." And then silence ensues.

After thirty minutes in the shower, she got out while wearing a simple white nightdress that shows a good amount of skin especially in her legs. In Sasuke's opinion, too short for her… he took a shower after her but not after stating this. That night, Sasuke opted to take the coldest shower he has taken in his life.

"You take the bed and I'll take the couch."

"Okay." Was her only reply.

It was midnight and it was silent than ever… but both bodies can't seem to relax even when they have hit the hay hours ago. These said bodies are also facing different directions, a way for them not to feel the tension surrounding them. Sakura did the best thing as of the moment- she shuts her eyes and lured sleep to come to her. Hours later, Sasuke could feel a slow breathing which confirms that Sakura is indeed asleep already.

He was also about to hit the sack when he heard her presumably say something. At that moment he was about to ignore it when he heard her again. He gathers all his courage to stand up and check it out himself. As soon as he was standing by her side of the bed, he was looking at her sleeping form… and which seems utterly fine for him. But he was certainly staring at something attractive as of the moment -her lips. Sasuke wanted to slap himself for staring at something that he shouldn't be staring at in the first place. He wheeled his mind to go back and was heading back to his part of the room which is the couch in the left side of the room when he heard her say something right under his nose.

"Sasu—ke."

He was about to look back to confirm what he had just heard. But he just decided to go back to his couch and get some decent sleep because right now his mind is hazy.

* * *

><p>They have travel for another two days smoothly… well except for Naruto's constant potty breaks and all sort of breaks. On these occasional breaks, the couple is always the center of attention whenever they seem to stop on one small town to another. The situation may either lead to some girls flirting with her pose-in husband and get their hearts smash just before they could even wink an eyelash at him to know that he's already indeed married. Sasuke waving his hand with a ring attach to it and possessively hugging her undercover wife right in front of them. And on another scene, Sakura gets a few shares of her own boys in the process. With the way she's wearing her civilian outfits matching it with a very exotic hair color and sparkling emerald eyes; she's an epitome of beauty indeed. Men get to flaunt in front of her or better yet talk to her… and that's when Sasuke would really get into character. By holding her body close to his and glaring at the men that would even look and dare talk to her. If glaring could kill, half of the single and even at times married men in these small towns could be dead already.<p>

"Sakura." Sasuke initiated the talk first.

"Yes, Sasuke-san?"

"Never leave my side."

And with that said, she would walk right beside him as she would only look further ahead. Because if she would even stare at Sasuke's side; he would definitely notice the hint of redness visible in both of her cheeks. But little does she know, he knows.

* * *

><p>Finally the day arrives when they have reached the unruly land of the waves. The place has little or no improvement at all when it comes to cleanliness and poverty was still very much clinging its place in the land. The team has traveled there before as stated by Kakashi, while Sakura was searching her mind if Kakashi's sayings were indeed true. Naruto saw the look of bewilderment etching on her face and decided to help her out.<p>

"Sakura-chan, believe it when he says we have been here before."

"But why can't I seem to remember that we have been here before?" she was starting to questioned herself.

'Because I'm a part of that memory as well, that's why you can't remember.' Sasuke was about to suggest it to her, but he thought it wasn't a good idea to do that since it will only confuse her more. The more she's puzzled, the more she would seek many more questions. And asking more questions coming from her; was the last thing that he wanted to happen. Simply because, he was not ready to answer them all.

"If you say so, Naruto… I believe you."

They have traveled deep within the territory to search for more clues as they silently kept on walking. Looking for any suspicious faces that they might suddenly encounter up ahead, while doing so, Sakura was also looking at the stores that have appeared in her line of vision. The land based from her research since she doesn't have a single clue on this land was living up to its reputation as the capital of bars and brothel houses. These so called bars and brothels line up and forming straight lines on each side of the main part of the land… but with the sun still up in the afternoon sky, the place seem quite dead because of the lack of the usual noise at night.

"What should we be looking for exactly?" Naruto asked all of a sudden.

"Clues." Kakashi answered.

"What kind?"

"Just as I thought, it's either you weren't listening in the meeting or just don't have a clue to find a clue." Kakashi replied.

"And that's the future Hokage, the one with no clue." Sasuke finally butted in.

"You want a battle here and now? Huh you bastard!"

"Hey, we should be looking for some clues here." Kakashi warned.

As Sakura burst in a fit of giggles.

"Sakura-chan, which side are you really on?" Naruto asked.

"No one. Naruto. Hehehe…"

Sasuke couldn't help the small smirk forming on the side of his lips as he was looking at a very familiar scene of Naruto always having to explain his side to Sakura. And then glancing at Sakura with a very rare genuine smile that would cross on her face. He could not deny within himself that he loves seeing her smile every once in a while.

* * *

><p>Night time instantly came and to no avail, they still haven't found any clues. It turns out that being a tourist in this land is quite becoming difficult on their part since they cannot explore all. And so, Kakashi decided to root for plan B as it will set sail tomorrow. As for now, plan A will commence and that is still looking around for anything they might deem to help them find the culprits behind the land's continuing downfall.<p>

Like what they did before in the other towns, they have check in a hotel asking for 2 rooms. In the couple's case, they are still not that comfortable being alone together in a room but they have not been given a single choice but to go along with it.

Sakura would shower first as usual and after half an hour would come out as usual. But that's not the case this time. Just before she would finish buttoning her blouse, the couple in the room both felt the spike of suspicious chakra nearby. Out of alarm, she quickly grabs her kunai and shuriken pouch and went outside the door immediately. Noticing that Sasuke already found his place near the door to where the chakra would be felt. As the clock in the room was ticking bit by bit so is the suspicious chakra withers slowly away. They release a breath that they both unconsciously didn't know they have been holding on to.

And just when Sasuke was about to look for his partner in front of the close bathroom door to tell her that it was safe for now… his eyes went huge for a millisecond at the sight he saw. Sakura was in a sitting ready to attack position with a kunai in her left hand. But that wasn't the scene that fazes him though. It was the fact that Sakura was in that position only in her underwear and the buttons on the upper half of her blouse are undone. Sasuke was stunned and his gaze went from upwards to downward. His focus went slowly to the Sakura's most prize possession which was only covered in a white clear cloth away from his view.

That's when everything snap. As he looks away embarrassed and she on the brink of throwing herself under the covers of the bed. But she just decided on the next best thing and that is to open the bathroom door and slam herself back inside; she was safely inside the comfort of the small room with her back against the door while feeling the ecstatic beating of her heart with her right hand.

On the other side just behind the bathroom door lies a lad with no clue of what just happen earlier but his face can even defeat a tomato's natural redness. He was in that stunned state for a couple of minutes until he just got up and decided to walk around. He was becoming very uncomfortable since he was feeling something pinching in the south part of him. As he stood and close his eyes for a minute or so just to find some peace in his hazy mind.

Sakura stayed for another couple of minutes in the bathroom just when she has the courage to turn the door knob, embarrassment just kept on creeping up on her spine. But she can't keep on hiding forever so she just decided to ignore the whole thing as she went out of the bathroom.

Sasuke heard the turning of the knob and then came the center of all his attention in a white summer dress and sandals. She was walking out and suddenly stop, when she was about to say something to him. He just went passed her and into the bathroom immediately. Sakura could easily hear the rustling of clothes being remove and the shower being turn on.

Sasuke bathing his masculine body with the coldest water.

While Sakura turns to the room's another door leading to the hotel's garden and koi pond to keep her mind off on certain things.

They were just lost at this moment.

* * *

><p>As the team walk around that night in the land of the waves to catch some early dinner and to talk on something suspicious that happen earlier. Naruto instantly notice the ever growing silence between his other two team mates. He decided to mess with them and feed his curiosity too.<p>

"Hey, you two have been awfully quiet. Did something happen? Hehehe…"

"Nothing happen Naruto!" Sakura instantly blurted out.

"Just shut up dobe!"

"Don't be so defensive you guys. I'm just asking."

Another round of silence.

"I'm so hungry! I want ramen!" the blonde shout out.

"Naruto, we'll get there and if I were you, I wouldn't attract attention in a place like this." Kakashi stated.

The team walks further away in silence as they embrace the place that was very much alive during the night. They can see that there is not a single bar and brothel left unopened and lots of people were messily walking around the place. Whether to look for booze, entertainment and pleasure can be painted on each and everyone's faces. Making it more and more difficult on their mission's part; since they didn't expect tons and tons of never ending crowd to come in such an unruly place. For Naruto, it seems like the people won't get enough of this place and that the only thing on his mind right now other than the mission was to feed his own mouth.

Finally, they settled on a five star restaurant going beyond the pleasure aisle of the town. They instantly ordered since Naruto was extremely hungry as of the moment. By the time their orders came they ate silently excluding the loudest one of them all. While the other three members of the team were very much observant while eating their meals away; Sasuke can't help but to be still bothered by the things happening between him and his pose-in wife. As he look at her unbeknownst while eating her soup. It was certainly cold that night but Sasuke was feeling tremendously hot, especially on the south part of his body. By the time they were all finish, Kakashi asked for the bill. As soon as they paid for their meal they were out in an instant.

Kakashi or Sakura's pose-in father stated that they should walk and make a look out for anything that is very suspicious. And so they split up with Naruto going along with Kakashi in the other direction which leaves Sasuke and Sakura to go the other way.

While Sasuke along with Sakura was walking in the pleasure aisle, Sakura couldn't help but notice that every girl out in the open bars and brothels can't keep their eyes off her husband. She could not help but be irritated and walk a step further away from him feeling like he wanted all the attention after all. Likewise was happening to Sasuke's part. Every men, young or old was looking at his wife's way and for that he just couldn't help but to decide to call this a night. With anger gently marking its way to his pretty face as he saw Sakura speeding up her pace while leaving him behind, and here he told her that she should by all means never leave his side.

"Maybe we should just head bac—" But he was immediately cut off when a lady probably in her mid twenties step out of the crowd of giggling girls and decided to touch his perfectly hidden arousal. She was stroking his cloth member up and down in a very fast pace. He deem himself as stupid for not noticing her before. Maybe because his mind was too pre-occupied with annoyance with his so-called wife that he has not notice this whore rushing to his side to pleasure him instead.

Sakura who was also annoyed suddenly notice that her husband has been cut off from behind her. And when she has finally looked back, shock wasn't even enough to describe how she felt at that very moment. In a corner, Sasuke was there with an older woman holding on to his manhood. She can't exactly tell whether Sasuke was feeling annoyed or happy that he was being pleasured by an unknown woman; since both of his eyes are close yet his eyebrows would almost like to meet in the middle. It was so out of Sakura's character as she suddenly run to his side and the giggling from the girls surrounding them also notice the upcoming commotion.

"Leave my husband alone!" as she grabbed Sasuke's hand to stop the girl's action any further. People seem to be use to these kinds of commotions going on a daily basis that's why they just brush it off as petty and really worthless. Sasuke seems to be out of his small trance and notice the expression painted on Sakura's face as she tries to defend him from the whore.

"Well, married or not married it sure looks like he was having fun before you butted in." the whore retorted.

"Have you had no decency? Do you always do these kinds of acts to married men in very public places? Don't you have just a little amount of respect left in your system?" Sakura simply stated.

With the word respect use in a sentence, the lady could not contain her growing anger any longer and lash out at Sakura.

"Did you honestly think that we also love doing these!?" the woman fought back.

"Then why couldn't you just stop and look for another job then!" Sakura fought back as well.

"If it were only that simple you fool, I would have done it a long time ago!" the woman was about to slap Sakura in the face but a hand stopped her from doing so.

"If you even lay just one filthy finger on her, I would personally kill you." Sasuke threatened the woman with his menacing glare. The woman couldn't help but to hold back her anger and grabbed her hand immediately and walks away from the couple.

Sasuke seized his wife's hand abruptly as they silently made their way back to their hotel.

* * *

><p>As they finally made their way to the hotel entrance the lady at the lobby greeted them but none of them answered back. As they silently went back to their room located in one of the far corners of the hotel, Sasuke immediately lock the door. For the entire moments that they are silently walking back into the hotel, he never once let go of her hand. And that's why the minute that they have entered their room, he headed his way to the bathroom. But he was stop in his tracks when a hand was release from his hand abruptly. And that's the only time that he had stare at the lady behind him. Their gazes lock. Onyx met emeralds and not a single word was uttered. He decided to break the chain of glances and opted to go beyond the bathroom door and closes it. Leaving his lady to gather her own thoughts.<p>

An hour had passed and it seems like Sasuke was never intending to come out of the bathroom and so Sakura decided to prepare herself for the night. She had already put on her evening wear thirty minutes ago. And now she was glancing at their room's slightly open door leading to the hotel's koi pond and gardens waiting for him to be done already so she can use the bathroom and she can do her daily night rituals.

And then there was a knock on their door. She got up from her comfortable position and opened the door which revealed a very tired looking Naruto and a brooding Kakashi.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei what happen?" she immediately asked.

"Nothing Sakura-chan."

"It's nothing to be worried about Sakura, Naruto here was just have a betting problem that's all." Kakashi corrected him.

"Don't tell me, you just lost our money in your little bet Naruto?" She asked worriedly.

"Uhhhmmm…"

"I'm afraid so. And for that we can't afford this hotel by tomorrow. We have to leave early in the morning. That problem aside, we have not found anything suspicious other than the chakra that we felt in the afternoon. And what about your part of the search?" Kakashi stated.

"Nothing too sensei."

"Please tell the message to Sasuke. You better go to sleep too. Have a goodnight's rest to the both of you." As Kakashi walk ahead to their room which is located two rooms apart from theirs.

"Guess, I'll be seeing you tomorrow Sakura-chan, good night." The blonde said and with that he left as well.

"Good night Naruto."

And with that said; she close the door.

* * *

><p>By the time Sakura closes the door that's when he decided to come out of his hiding place which is the bathroom. And he also made the decision to break his silence once and for all.<p>

"Who's that?"

"Oh… Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are back…and…" she said.

"And?"

"They also wanted to tell you that we need to leave this hotel early in the morning." She answered back.

"Why?"

"Well, Naruto made a 'little' mistake with our fortune at hand. Hehehe…" she said in a jokingly way as possible.

"Hn. He's stupid as usual."

And then silence ensues.

Sakura can't deal with the silence any longer and decided to just head to the bathroom to do her nightly rituals. And head straight to the bed as soon as possible. This is what she did for the next ten minutes before she went to bed and seeing that Sasuke was lying on the couch already.

For the next two hours, both of them couldn't sleep. Both have kept their eyes shut but they just couldn't lure themselves to slumber. In Sasuke's case, he just couldn't get the images out of his mind. He was such in a predicament wherein his own thoughts were in turmoil and that part of him in the south just couldn't stay still even after the long and cold shower he took a while back.

And there was only one solution to his problem. He opens his eyes, sat down and took a nearby shirt while throwing his dark cloak over himself. Silently he walks out the door and closes it in an instant. He was already in the hallway and was about to walk away when he heard light foot falls behind him. And when the person following him spoke, he knew exactly who it was.

"Where are you going Sasuke-san?" Sakura softly asked.

"Out." He was slightly shock that she wasn't asleep yet.

"Where exactly is out?" she further asked.

"Just go to bed Sakura, I'll be back before you know it." He firmly stated.

"But… I know…" she was having problem formulating her own words.

"Yeah and where do you think I'm going?" he was now curious of what she knows.

"Uhhmmm… You're going back to where that lady is right? Am I right?"

"…" Still not facing her and was about to walk away without telling her anything when she said.

"Please don't go, Sasuke-san."

"And why not?" he asked as he was slightly surprise with the word 'please'.

"Well… because…uhmmm… because…" she was cut off by his next words.

"Because of what Sakura?"

"…"

"Now, you're the one being quiet all of a sudden. You knew exactly why I would go there. Right?" he asked.

"…"

"Because I have to release something that has been bothering me ever since I saw it and it is because of that, that I have to go there. And now you're stopping me and to make things worst you're not giving me any reason at all." He further stated. If Sakura had her old memories back this 'scene' would have to be déjà vu all over again. Him leaving her alone all over again; but unlike last time this was only temporarily leaving her for the night.

For Sakura that has been the longest statement she had heard from him.

But she had to make her own resolve cause he was about to walk away again.

"What has been bothering you that have made you like that?" she simply asked out of the blue.

And just then, Sasuke couldn't handle it any longer. In a whiplash Sakura's back was being supported by a post as she was about to open her eyes. Emerald met onyx in a heating stare for the second time around that day. And blush was creeping on both her cheeks since their faces are only inches apart.

"This is all BECAUSE OF YOU."

And with that said, he finally closes the gap between them.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

To all my readers: Hi everyone, feel free to give critiques on the story. And how you think it's going so far. I won't promise this but I'll try to update this story as soon as my priorities are settled and kicking well. Anyway, I like to say sorry for not updating it so soon. So thank you for all your patience. Steamy scenes ahead and my first time writing it so be gentle with your criticisms.

Now time to answer some of my readers' comments:

BloodyGirl: Thank you so much for making a comment in each and every chapter. And as for your curiosity about what really happen between Neji and Tenten's relationship will come to light in the following chapters.

Everyone: Thank you for adding Never Forget to your list of favs and follows. More power to everyone! This is my first time to create a steamy scene or everyone else keeps calling it lemon. So be gentle on your critiques. Sorry for the really late update!

"mOnixxOxO"- Interaction going on

'mOnixxOxO'- Within deep thinking

This is rated M, so minors beware.

P.S.: I don't own Naruto or any other characters of the manga. It all solely belongs to the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Never Forget**

**Can't you feel this?**

**These tiny red threads that are wrap around our fingers.**

**Red threads of fate.**

**That will eventually mold us into one.**

**Chapter 6: Lustful Friction and Hungry Contact**

And just then, Sasuke couldn't handle it any longer. In a whiplash Sakura's back was being supported by a post as she was about to open her eyes. Emerald met onyx in a heating stare for the second time around that day. And blush was creeping on both her cheeks since their faces are only inches apart.

"This is all BECAUSE OF YOU."

And with that said, he finally closes the gap between them.

* * *

><p>Everything just went blank; Sakura's eyes could not get anymore bigger. In fact they could bulge out of her sockets if they could with what Sasuke has done. Because she was literally shock, she had her mouth open before closing in on her and now he is strolling his tongue in her hot cavern. She was trying to push him away by using some little amount of chakra within her, but he was way too strong for her liking. She could feel that she was being push a bit roughly against the post. And it seems like he won't stop until he gets what he wants from her.<p>

Sasuke on the other hand was feeling the intensity from the sheering kiss. His tongue was dominating hers and he wouldn't stop for the world until she gives in.

And in just a matter of minute or two, Sakura finally gave in. For she felt raging fire igniting the very blood and vessels in her body that set her emotions to a heated battle. Both of her hands that are stuck in front of his chest that creates a little space between them were now hanging loosely at her sides. Just as Sasuke was having fun now that she has finally gave in to his little ministrations. That's when they needed time for air.

In a nick of time he immediately scoops her up while unconsciously both of her legs are now wrapped up securely around his waist. Her arms are place around his neck like a rope while his own arms are touching her rear for support. And within a matter of seconds again he was dominating an intensifying lip lock with her. She also felt that if there were some little spaces between them Sasuke has eliminated it all since she was further pulled against him. As her core was being teasingly pushed further with his by now really arouse manhood.

Sasuke wasted no time as he opens the door to their room and immediately lock it; while he pushes Sakura's body gently against the door. He starts lowering his lips to taste her cheek, her chin, her jaw and then followed by her neck. She had a startling moan when he bit her sensitive spot within her neck while both of her arms tighten their grips that are now holding on to his mane of black locks. As a little amount of blood oozes out of the bitten part he was licking it slowly, to her surprise it gave her an amount of pleasure she had never experience before.

She was taken aback with the pleasure she felt before as she was stunned again beyond all reasons. And that gave another reason for the man before her to continue on his mission; by sparing no time in tearing her white night dress apart with every buttons ricocheting on the floor and in any corners of their suite. She didn't have any time to deal with her dress being torn apart as Sasuke carried her immediately to the bed. Which in any time sooner her back landed on with him on top of her. It was really hard to concentrate with what was happening to her when he finally succeeded in ripping her chest binds.

Suddenly embarrassment creeps slowly up into her very cloudy mind as she felt the gush of the nighttime wind brushes along her semi naked body. As an instant reaction she covers her now expose chest with both her arms from the dreadfully cold midnight wind but especially from her predator's hungry yet lustful eyes. But Sasuke could not take any more foolishness or hindrance on her part since the other side of him has already been unleashed from the moment that she has decided to stop and questions him. And so he roughly pulled her hands apart to get a view of her pair of enticingly delicious globes.

"Don't hide your breasts away from me." Was all he could come up with.

"Please… don't…" as she began to regain her senses.

And so the predator began to notice the uneasiness on his prey's part that he decided to knock her off her senses once again. By leaning further and passionately closes the gap between them until she became intoxicated with lust. As his plan became very fruitful he was able to part her arms slowly from the nudity of her chest.

As he pushes himself away from her, she was slowly trying to catch her breath; while he on the other hand was able to stare at her beautiful body bathe in the midnight moon's rays. He was lost on his own thoughts for seconds until he mumbled the words straight out from his lips.

"Don't you dare hide this body away from me again."

It was clearly an order coming from him. And for the first time Sakura can now plainly see the contours of his face with the aid of the moon's guiding light. His usual stoic features are now filled with emotions that even she could not name. But as soon as she was about to settle her thoughts together, Sasuke dive in as he suck on a luscious looking nipple and the prey couldn't hold it any longer as she sang her own moan. The predator continues on his feeding while his playful arm went to tend her other breast and unconsciously the prey is pushing her way through him. And now that he feels like he has given her breast his full attention, he went to the other one to offer the same treatment while his other hand was feeling the other globe.

The prey could not gather her own thoughts because of feeling the immense pleasure coming from her predator. Sasuke kept on sucking and sucking until he felt that he has already satisfied the both of them. While Sakura on the other hand, was trying to keep her own tone down but the feeling of being touch by another person; especially with the way Sasuke was touching her is indescribable. And she felt like something is coiling and churning deep within her stomach with this newfound feeling.

He kept on sucking a bit more until he decided he wanted to go south on her. With Sakura's hazy mind and his dominant personality he just kept on kissing her flat stomach until it reaches her navel. Slowly teasing her with his skillful tongue and determined to pass that stage until he reach the only thing that was hiding from his very view.

Out of the blues, she just raises her guard a little more by initially holding on to his bluish black locks. While he just stares blankly at her but upon closer inspection though through his pair of serious onyx eyes she can sense the annoyance of being interrupted.

"Please…. Don't…" she beg.

"Hn. Why you already gave **IT **to him?" Clearly, annoyance dripping from his voice.

Without even waiting for her response, he pushes her panties sideways and slips a finger inside her. This finger started going in and out of her. Sakura felt pain at first because she was literally being invaded by a man that she knew not so long ago. On the other hand, Sasuke was having his own time and pace with her and it puts a smirk on his face to know; that she was having this lustful reaction because of him and his ministrations from before.

"Well, I am flattered; you're dripping so wet Sakura….and so damn tight…"

"Please…"

"Please, what?"

"Uhhhh…"

Feeling courageous and pleased with his own doings; he added another finger within her core. As for her part, while she felt another one inside her she was also wishing that the coiling within her stomach would stop already as she can't take it any longer.

"Stooo-p, caaaannn't…"

As he increases both of his fingers pacing going in and out of her tight core.

"Cum, Sakura. Just let yourself cum."

And then in just a matter of minutes or two, she came. Her fluids dripping down her thighs as Sasuke took the opportunity to kiss her while she was catching her own breath.

"First orgasm for the night huh?" As he whispers through her right ear.

As she was slowly catching a lungful of air and placing an arm to cover her eyes, Sasuke confidently and hurriedly undressed. In a heartbeat he instantly throws away his coat, followed by his shirt and then the dark pants together with his boxers. As soon as she had gain a little bit of her bearings, she felt her lips being kissed once again. As she took her arm off of her face, she was shock to see him naked as well; with his member standing high and mighty.

"Sasuke- saaannn…"

"You're a medic, I'm sure your use to seeing this almost every day." While touching his proud arousal.

'But I have never seen it that big before.' She thought of.

"You had your share of the fun, now it's my turn."

Was his only statement as he lands on top of her again and his lips started invading once more. As of this time, one hand is kneading one of her breasts at the same time he is touching his own arousal. Sakura never felt this much pleasure all at once. With the way he was touching her again, she felt another round of coiling in her stomach burning. As her mind was being hazy from all his ministrations, she was not aware that Sasuke was widening the space between her legs. Satisfied with their position especially with the way his cock is positioned in front of her dripping pussy. As he can no longer hold to lust any further decided to end the foreplay there and then as he instantly start to lubricate it with her own orgasm from before; while she was now on red alert as she broke their passionate kiss.

"Sasuke-saaaannnn!"

But it was too late for Sasuke has inserted it all the way. Except after feeling that he has broken something to make his way through her; and with that thought in mind he felt something with the color of crimson dripping within their only connection. At the same time the scarlet liquid staining their white sheets in the process.

"You're a virgin?"

"It huuuurrrtttsss…Sasuke-san."

As tears began forming on the corners of her eyes, Sasuke could not ease to find it in his own cold of cold hearts to not feel guilty upon his irrational actions. But the only way he could think of was to ease the pain she was feeling as of the moment. By kissing her already swelling lips slowly as he also stills himself inside of her; even though he felt the tightness of her around his pulsing cock.

"SSsshhhh… Just relax for a bit and this pain will all go away."

"But… but it's too big…"

"I know. But let the pain subside. Once it is, tell me and I'll make the pain go away."

Sasuke continued kissing her softly on the lips to divert her thoughts from feeling the intense pain within their connection. While he was fighting back with all his might to hold still for her sake. But the feeling of her hot tight womb surrounding his pulsing member was way too much to handle. But with her tears at bay he had to fight the urge no matter what.

"Just tell me once you're feeling a little bit better than before because I can't take this much any longer."

Sakura seeing the distress look coming from a pair of onyx orbs was kind of new to her… seeing much more emotions being portrayed rather than his usual stoic façade. While taking her time to look at him, those pair of onyx orbs have also taken the time to look at her shiny emerald eyes sending a message that everything would be alright.

"I'll make the pain go away now."

And so with that said Sasuke has started pulling his manhood out slowly and inserted it back bit by bit consuming all their time in the world. He repeated this process again and again slowly but surely.

"Fuck, you're so tight."

While the female below him can't help but to sing another set of tunes of her moans upon closing her eyes as well. As pain was suddenly taken over by pleasure in an amount of time she was currently unaware. Whereas Sasuke love hearing her voice singing the tunes of lust which makes him want to go faster than the speed he has been working on with just to make her accommodate to his own size.

But what irritate Sasuke as of the moment was that Sakura had closed her eyes while he wants her to see how he was handling her body. As well as let her see how he can bring intense pleasure in all the right angles of their so called lustful friction.

"Fuck it! Don't shut those damn eyes!"

After hearing his order Sakura slowly began to open her eyes, those teary jaded eyes. Something was happening between them, something that she did not expect to happen, not even for a thousand years. Once he saw her teary sea green eyes, his bloodline limit sprang up to power through his pair of orbs; as he increases his speed from going inside and out of her hot core.

Seconds, minutes seem to have passed when during their so called lustful contact. Sakura was now gazing at his sharingan that bleed crimson and shone with the help of the midnight rays. She felt something coiling within her, something that she has to release just like before.

"Cum… Cum for me Sakura."

She closed her eyes as she was about to reach her so called limit. But then something happens amidst everything. She saw vision of a young Sasuke with the Uchiha clan symbol standing on his mighty back and he was about to walk away, walking away until he fades. Her instant reaction was her hugging him tightly, with arms wrapped around his neck.

"Please don't go." Was all she stated.

"What?"

"Don't go." While whispering softly on his left ear and thus turning him on even more.

"I won't. So cum for me."

For a split second, Sakura came. She felt like she was seeing stars so closely for the first time. And in just a matter of seconds, Sasuke followed spilling his own seeds into her hot core. And finally releasing something that he has been wanting too for the longest time, since the time he saw the new Sakura.

He was so exhausted beyond imaginable so he laid his weight on top of her for a second; until he finally found the strength to move to her side while taking his member out of her in the process. Whereas he was still facing her, watching her with her eyes close as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"That was… what was that… it was beyond words that I can't even imagine."

She was still silent. Panting.

"Would you like to repeat the whole process once you're feeling better?" he was still persistent.

"No. I am tired and sleepy please let me rest."

"Hn."

As he swiftly pulled her towards him and enclose in a tight and warm embrace. He also noticed that she was slightly cold due to the midnight chill and so he drag the sheets to cover their naked bodies. He seems satisfied with their current position when all of a sudden his current thoughts of satisfaction were bombarded; with the certain action that Sakura portrayed just before she came.

"What was that all about?"

"Whaaa-t?" Obviously she was tired as hell.

"When you said that—"

He stops his further questioning when he saw her slumbering face beside him. It was time to end their discussion for now, somehow while looking at her serene face it lulls him to sleep as well and unconsciously pulling her further towards him.

* * *

><p>Just before the dawn Sakura usually wakes up due to her own biological clock. Sluggishly opening her pair of emerald eyes, she was just about to sit up when she felt extreme soreness in her southern part area. And that's when everything came flooding in her hazy mind. What she and Sasuke did… suddenly guilt from their hungry lustful contact came splashing down on her widen mind. Not only guilt but embarrassment was creeping from her very flesh while trying to keep on hiding her bare body with the sheets. Her hand felt something from under the covers; and that's when she saw the color of crimson like it was staring back at her.<p>

'I am no longer pure. What would Neji-kun feel like if he find out about this? Would he still look at me in the same light? What am I thinking of course not…. He was nothing but loyal to me and then out of the blues this stranger came. He came and took away everything and I don't even have a damn clue who he is. But then a flashback came tumbling in my mind yesterday. Just who is he?'

She was so lost in her own thoughts as Sasuke walks silently in front of her. He just came out of the bathroom when he noticed she was already wide awake. All of a sudden he carried her like a man would carry his own bride with the only piece covering her nude body falling directly to the floor.

"Just what are you doing Sasuke-san? Let go!"

She did not get her own reply as usual as they make their way inside the vicinity of the bathroom. She was embarrassed to be seen wearing nothing but as soon as they entered the bath, Sasuke dump her slowly into the tub filled with lukewarm water. After a second or so, he entered the hot tub as well with a bottle of shampoo and soap in hand. Her back was facing his front when she felt his hands massaging her hair with a mint scented type of shampoo. No words were said as they let Sasuke's actions do all the talking for now. She was very much thankful for the warm water for it relieves the soreness for a mere moment. After rinsing her hair with warm water, he was now holding the soap as he lathered her body.

"It's okay Sasuke-san I can mana—"

"Hn."

Clearly he was annoyed with her sudden request but he stilled continue to rub her body with soap suds. From her neck, shoulders, breasts, flat abdomen, her core and then her legs were filled with foams of soap. He left her for a while to take care of himself. Whereas Sakura decided to look backwards as she saw him applying shampoo on his raven locks and who knew those locks looks soft once you had caress them. He then followed by rubbing through his chiseled chest and just when he was going south she just choose to look forward again.

"Like what you see?"

He whispered against her ear as they made slight tingles in which her body seems to react.

"Wha—t"

Again she didn't get to finish her sentence when Sasuke raise her from her cozy sitting position within the lukewarm water. She was now standing bare in front of each other; as he opens the shower to cleanse them from the soap suds covering whatever they can from their nudity. Again Sasuke was massaging her to make the rinsing process faster. He was massaging everything from her neck, fondling both of her breasts, her flat abdomen until he reaches her core.

"I can't control anymore."

With that statement, he captured her lips in a rupturing kiss while inserting two fingers within her. Sasuke was amaze how his simple lingering touches from before can affect her this much; as his other hand was tending to one of her globes. Just when he knew that she was about to reach her peak; and that's when he suddenly stop and told her that they should be getting ready.

She barely catches her breath as he carried her again outside the tub and followed afterwards. Reaching two towels for the both of them though Sakura tried to keep her emotions in bay.

'What the hell just happen? Why did he do that all of a sudden? Is this the real him?'

Lost in thoughts for the second time within those periods; she decided to stare at him and that's when he saw the evidence of his lust. Standing tall on his own.

"You're looking good so I guess we'll give it another go shall we?"

"What?! No!"

But he grab her in an instant, she was standing in front of the mirror with him behind her.

"I want you to look at me directly in the mirror and tell me that you are unsatisfied from before."

"What are you doing are you crazy or something?" She was definitely puzzled.

"Tell me."

"No." As she stares hard into his eyes.

"Well then, you don't mind if I do this."

He plunges a finger within her although he was taking his time and pace. Sakura was having an inner battle within herself. Her emotions were inside a bottle that has been mix for quite some time now. She diverts her attention from him and into her hand while it was grabbing the sink in front of them for support. This unexpected action coming from him was making her legs turn jell-o for which she can barely stand up for herself.

"I said look at me!" He was now angry.

Immediately she stares at him with an unsteady gaze.

"And now tell me you don't like what I'm doing… tell me to stop."

"Aaaaahhhh…"

"Tell me."

"Please…"

"Please what?" He was now eager for her answer.

"Please fuck me now Sasuke—"

"Kun."

"Ahhh…"

"Sasuke-kun. Now say it." He firmly ordered for he knows she was reaching her own peak.

"Fuck me now Sasuke-kun!"

With her last statement being release from her sweet lips, everything was a blur and in a flash Sakura was facing towards him. He let her sit on the bathroom sink while he can no longer stay calm and plunges his arousal deep within her. Not even letting her feel at ease as he continues to go in and out of her. On the other hand Sakura was getting quite use to the feeling of him deep within her as pleasure surfaces immediately. They continued on doing their so called dance of sin as Sasuke was giving her butterfly kisses everywhere; while Sakura was wrapping her arms around him. And after a few moments, they both find their own release.

Both are panting as she was still hanging her arms around him loosely this time, and he was supporting himself with both arms holding firmly on the sink. With his head maintain by her shoulder and his member still penetrated within her dripping folds. He was the first one to catch his own state of equilibrium.

"Hn."

Feeling a smirk planted on his lips.

"I want you to call me Sasuke-kun from now on."

"Whaat? Why?"

"Because that's what you use to call me before."

"I used to call you before?"

"Ah."

"Who are you really? Please tell me." Burying her head within his neck smelling the scent of sweat and sex.

"Then tell me first why did you say those words before you came last night?"

"I was the one asking first so please tell me."

"Sakura, you've never change you're still anno—"

That's when they were interrupted by someone banging from their suite's front door.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme get up now! We're about to go! I'm so hungry already!"

The knuckleheaded blonde continues on with his banging.

"That loser…tch."

He raises the woman slightly beside him and planted a chaste kiss as she kept on staring at his solemn face. He then helps her down from the sink and ordered her to get herself ready. Sakura quietly followed him out of the bathroom and quickly dresses herself. He immediately got dress as well while yelling at the blonde who is standing just beyond their bedroom's door.

She was about to open the door when she notice him taking the bed's fair sheets and places them within the hearth. With a few hands signs, he created a fire jutsu which resulted in burning the sheets into crisp of nothingness.

"Why did you do that?" She asks as curiosity peaks.

"To be cautious."

Satisfied with his answer, she opens the door to find Naruto impatiently standing outside their door; with his fist slightly raise as he was about to knock again. Whereas Kakashi was standing quietly in a corner with a book in hand and acknowledges them to follow him downstairs.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" As Naruto instantly hugs her as she just stood densely.

"Good morning Naruto."

"What's up? Are you feeling ill?" Immediately staring at her face as he tilts her chin up.

"I'm fine." With a smile plastered on her face. A smile Sasuke knew was fake.

"I thought you were not feeling and I would be blaming that bastard over there."

"Hn. Whatever."

"Please stop it you two, it's too early for your bickering."

Sakura was walking and determinedly followed Kakashi's footsteps. Naruto decided to move as well since he was already hungry passing Sakura along the way. Meanwhile Sasuke walks confidently as he reaches Sakura's side and grabs her hand holding it tightly with his. Sakura was stun for a second when she realizes that he was just doing his own part of the act.

But right now her emotions were all tangled up. A single smile could not even plaster in her face. Everything happening between her and this stranger called Sasuke was going way too fast and she could not even stop it herself. For he was way too dominant and it was hard for her to admit; but somehow this stranger is the key to unlocking her buried memories. Even though guilt was eating at her gut right now telling her to stop this foolishness. And yet a small chunk in her beating heart was saying so otherwise.

* * *

><p>They paid for their rooms at the lobby with the help from Sasuke's abundance in money. He also paid extra for the burn sheets. While the hostess made a slight protest not for him to pay while winking at him, but he still insisted. Throughout the whole paying process he never once let go of her hand around his. They silently walk to a restaurant just a few blocks from the inn.<p>

In most people's point of view Kakashi may seem to be in depth with reading his erotic novel. But he was rather observing his surroundings in secrecy until his wandering sole eye lead his sight with Sasuke's hand tightly link with Sakura's. While Naruto oblivious for he was terribly hungry to care for the joint hands of his team mates and Sakura's gloomy façade.

They entered a small traditional looking house that serves the best noodles according to the lady at the inn's lobby. Kakashi ask for a table near the windows while the rest of them followed and instantly ordered once they were already seated. Even as the café and streets are coming to life with people piling up, Sakura seem out of it until their food arrives. Naruto kept on talking and eating at the same time, bringing humor into their table.

Unaware Sakura had left a small string of noodle near the corner of her mouth. With Sasuke sitting beside her, notices it and wipe it with a tissue immediately and bringing her back to her senses.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sasuke and Sakura abruptly turn their glances at Naruto as he just shoots strings of noodles coming out of his mouth. At the same time Kakashi was also in a state of shock while looking directly at the both of them especially towards Sakura's path.

"What did you just say?" Naruto instantly ask her.

"I said thank you."

"No other than thank you." This time it was Kakashi who ask.

"Sasuke-kun."

"You remembered him now Sakura-chan?"

"What?"

"Dobe, don't scare her."

"But…"

"I see." Kakashi intervened.

"See what?" The clueless of them all asked further.

"Naruto what do you mean byyy—"She was interrupted when her so-called husband spoke.

"Dobe, you really are a nuisance."

"What did you just say?!"

"This was all part of the act." Sasuke said in a low tone.

They were quiet for a moment, waiting for the information to sink in Naruto's way of thinking.

"Well I thought that she…"

"You thought what Dobe?"

Sakura was about to interrupt from their chat when she got a warning look from Kakashi across the table. And so she just slump her back to her chair with her face looking downwards staring at her hands.

'I'm so sorry Sakura. The mission will have to go first I'm afraid.' Kakashi thought.

Sasuke and Naruto finish their banter with Sasuke gaining the upper hand in the end. After paying for their meals with the aid of the Uchiha once again; they went out to search for anything suspicious.

* * *

><p>'Why won't they tell me anything? What about those looks coming from Naruto and Kakashi-sensei? What is it about this guy?' As she look at the man right in front of her.<p>

Naruto insisted on dividing their team to split into pairs for scouting. When all of them sense a suspicious group of chakra; it even knocks some sense from Sakura's jumbled state of mind into action. And in a heartbeat this certain group was heading directly in their way.

In an instant reaction the team decided to head for the woods. Along the way, Sasuke unconsciously grabs a hold of her hand to interlock with his. They were now somewhere deep within the forest, travelling at a high speed jumping from tree to tree. With Kakashi as their lead, he was also explaining their plan of action while the rest listen intently on every word springing from his mask mouth.

"Everyone got that?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone.

"Hai." Everyone responding.

"We want to do this far from the crowd as possible and once we reach our destinations. Everyone takes their positions." He further explained.

As each and every one simply nodded to confirm.

After what seems like hours, Kakashi came to a sudden stop and told them to take their positions. Everyone did as they were told as they hid themselves with the help from the trees' thick bushes of leaves.

Time was passing by so slowly that it only heightens the nerve for each and every one. Sasuke would spare one glance or so to the kunoichi on his right. He would stare at her silently as if at any given moment the group of unwanted shinobis would attack her all of a sudden.

Everything was so unexpected. First they were all gathered in their positions waiting for the right time to attack –the ambush as Naruto would like to perceive it. And the second, they were now divided and fighting the group of unwanted shinobis in their own spotted territory of choice. Each of them is fighting a group of eight men or more if one would count properly.

But the dark member of the group of four wanted to end the game with a single counterattack. But luck was not on his side this time since most of his opponents are highly leveled skilled shinobis. By the time he heard her voice of agony, he snaps his way through by using the one thing he considers a blessing as of the moment –the Magenkyo Sharingan.

She was mostly trained to attack in close combat, dodge and heal. That's why the present situation got her in for a big twist. Most of her enemies are long distant types and it was becoming a pain to struggle with her combative skills. And that was one of the reasons why she got wounded from a surprise hit from one of her unknown opponents.

Everything became a blur when Sasuke appeared right in front of her. She was about to succumb to the overwhelming power of the enemies and has no choice but to keep on dodging. And plan a counterattack that would leave them on their knees or pray that someone from her team would lend her a hand. She did not expect Sasuke would be the lending hand in this situation.

And in a blink of an eye, she saw that most of the shinobis surrounding them are being burn entirely out of black flames.

'Black flames? Don't tell me it'sss—'

That's when she had witness the power of the infamous Mangekyo Sharingan in action. One of his eyes was crying a river of blood and the other was tightly closed. Over the past year for some strange reason Sakura became quite drawn to the curse bestow upon the Uchiha clan. She had made a few researches of her own without the knowledge of the Hokage, her team mates and any of her other friends. This was one of her secrets and she intends to keep it that way. And seeing the bloodline power in motion brought glee in her eyes and a slight smirk to her full lips. She was to say in awe with Sasuke Uchiha.

'There is something in his eyes that are so unique and yet strangely familiar.' As she stared in trance with his lone eye continuously bleeding out. She noticed that the figure it took was from various elliptical shapes drawn together in a form of a star.

She was dazzle for an instant when she caught a slight movement from her right. That's when an assault of hundreds of poison senbon needles was heading their way. And there was no time, less than a second to dodge the given attack.

Once again Sasuke never seize to amaze her. A some sort of flaming purple barrier has block that well execute counterattack. As she mostly gain some of her senses back she notice that his next technique was in a form of a boned creature that was ready to block any forms of hits and would do some actions with his mighty bow and arrow.

'The great third technique Susanoo.'

"Hn."

Sasuke had already attack on the assailant in just a matter of seconds. They were ready to calm down knowing that most of their opponents have been knock down. But due to her perfect chakra control, Sakura sense another foe and this time he was already running away from them. Upon realizing that he was no match for a shinobi with a bloodline curse that had killed most of his comrades in a just a little amount of time.

Sakura could not let even one of them get away. He would be a perfect tool for information once she had caught him right between her mighty fists.

"Sasuke-kun, there's still one more. You rest and I would run after him."

And with that said she immediately disappeared from his vision of sight. But not after seeing a blurry vision of a blob of pink hair jumping as fast as she could from tree to tree.

"Annoying." While wincing a little bit.

* * *

><p>While on the other side, Naruto was caught up as well. When he heard a mighty cry from Sakura he became extremely worried. He was about to end his own battle immediately in order to aid her. But it seems like his enemies just kept on mounting and mounting in number as time goes by. Just as he was about to dodge and ran away, he caught a glimpse of Sasuke going towards the direction from where he heard her plea.<p>

"What do you know; the bastard has a heart after all."

"You should do more actions and less talk boy." As the enemy has held his mighty fist just inches away from his face; and that's when things became really interesting for the blonde shinobi as he finishes him off with his trademark move.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was having a difficult time finding her since his eye sight was being of no help at all. Everything seems to be very blurry. It was a good thing that Sakura's cotton candy colored hair could stand out among the surroundings consisting mostly of green and brown. Plus having a low chakra level was indeed no help at all.<p>

That's when he saw slight movements within his own range of view. Seeing a blob of lightly colored hair assured him Sakura was having a duel with the escapee. They were very much serious at the same time focus as much as he can tell.

Sakura was confident with herself that by the time this was all over. She would be sure to hand him over to the other members of team seven on a silver platter.

By the time Naruto had finish his own fight he went straight for Sakura's part of the forest. He just wants to make sure that the bastard was indeed there helping Sakura out with all his might. He had jump from tree to tree with the speed that can be match with the fourth Hokage's. In the little part on the back of his mind wishing that everything would turn out great. That nobody was knocking on death's door at least. Vanishing those thoughts for the time being he just decided to increase his pacing.

Sakura was about to deliver one mighty punch when all of a sudden the enemy disappeared and was nowhere to be seen.

'He still has some chakra left in his system.'

"Hey lady! You don't look so good. Just let me go and nobody's gonna get hurt." The unknown shinobi shouted from a safe distance in which she can't figure out where.

"If you would just surrender then indeed nobody's gonna get hurt." She replied instantly.

"You're mighty pretty but too bad you're a stubborn fool!"

And that's when thousands of poison needles are aiming for every part of her body. It was far from the attack from before and this was the only time that she realized she has indeed fallen for his surprise assault. Everything was a trap from the very beginning and she played a foolish role for it to come into fruition.

This was it! Even if she did find a little amount of time to dodge it. She would still be aim no matter what.

Then all of a sudden she felt someone was carrying her away from harm's length. Everything happens so fast that even Sakura herself can't find time to acknowledge what happen. All she knew was that Sasuke was hugging her and they were now falling from the cliff and into the raging river below.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

PS: Just want to say that I'm very much heartbroken that one of my favorite supporting characters Neji had died in battle in the recent Naruto Shippuden Chapter 614. So I've decided to make subtle changes on his character in the upcoming chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

littleme: Thank you for that very wonderful comment. I'll try to edit everything once the story is finish because I'm really busy as of the moment. =)

Everyone: I'll update this story every month… And that is a promise.

"mOnixxOxO"- Interaction going on

'mOnixxOxO'- Within deep thinking

This is rated M, so minors beware.

P.S.: I don't own Naruto or any other characters of the manga. It all solely belongs to the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Never Forget**

**It was a moment suspended in time, **

**A memory blossoms in my mind…**

**Disquieting memories…**

**A dark confession revealed**

**Therefore making my heart ache and twists.**

**Chapter 7: Lost in the moment**

And that's when thousands of poison needles are aiming for every part of her body. It was far from the attack from before and this was the only time that she realized she has indeed fallen for his surprise assault. Everything was a trap from the very beginning and she played a foolish role for it to come into fruition.

This was it! Even if she did find a little amount of time to dodge it. She would still be aim no matter what.

Then all of a sudden she felt someone was carrying her away from harm's length. Everything happens so fast that even Sakura herself can't find time to acknowledge what happen. All she knew was that Sasuke was hugging her and they were now falling from the cliff and into the raging river below.

* * *

><p>While still hanging suspended in the air, Sakura had her eyes wide open upon the recent events that had happen. Her thoughts were still jumbled and scattered. But the only thing she can focus her mind right now is that she is being cuddled by Sasuke and they are now about to fall on the river below.<p>

She unconsciously clung to him as they descend on to the river further and further. Everything became a sudden blur as current and current of waves seem to draw them apart. They were both submerging underwater but Sasuke was still quite aware of the things happening around them while opening both of his eyes to check on his female team mate. He hangs on to her body as if both of their lives were depended on it. He wills himself to pull them onto the surface to catch some air.

Above the raging waters, it seems the rapids have been carrying them. But the main question is where? And they can't stay for too long to find out and so they team up to look for a safe shore to land.

"I can see a shore over there but it's too far." Sakura stated.

"Hn… I got a plan just hold on tight."

And without further ado, with the last strength that he had, Sasuke carried Sakura by willing himself to walk on water against the wild and raging torrents. While she was practically hanging onto his shoulders tightly and closing her eyes in the process; fearing they won't make it to shore. They are in the middle of running to the shore when he was losing sight and he was barely holding on to consciousness. But he closes them both and upon opening they reveal the adrenaline rush coming from a pair of kaleidoscopic eyes. The rush was gone the moment they have landed unceremoniously on the shoreline.

They are barely breathing while lying down on the soft white sand. Sakura has quickly recovered her own equilibrium and immediately decided to check on Sasuke. Upon initial inspection, she quickly discovered several senbons covering his body- three located in the neck, a pair on each arms and forearms and lastly there are a total of seven found on both thighs. Her medical instinct suddenly kicks in and decided to release the senbons as fast as she can and quickly applied pressure, antiseptic and followed by bandages.

"Sasuke-kun." And that's when another image of a young Sasuke in the same position is resurfacing from her pile of wondering thoughts. But she shook her head and concentrates on important matters first.

She knew she had to treat him there and then since she can't waste any more precious time because each needle contains poison that are now travelling with unknown speed throughout his circulatory system. She gathered every available supply she has from her medical pouch. And she was lucky enough to hold on to her travel bag. In a mad haste she has immediately examine what kind of venom was use; and she wants to thank God that the toxin they have use is a common one that can easily be treated with the antidote she already has. But still, even though it is common, it was very lethal if not treated immediately. And now the only problem left in hand is how to remove the poison from his blood and system completely; because she will need some sterile water and necessary materials in order to do that.

Time was running thin, seconds and minutes were very vital in order to save Sasuke's life. His way of breathing is becoming irregular and tending to be needy for the lack of air. And so the only way she could think of is to use her own chakra to suck the poison out was through the use of the oral route. She sucks and sucks until she deems that Sasuke's breathing is slowly becoming regular. That's when she injected a vial in each affected part in order for it to increase the eradication of the poison she had missed. At that moment she felt a huge sigh escaping her own lips and let her shoulders relax. She didn't realize that she was deeply stressing over a medical situation, in fact this was the only time she remembered to be this stressful. She was usually the calm one whenever emergencies would emerge either from the hospital or in any kind of mission she has participated in.

And now that she has extremely thought about it, since she has met Sasuke her life has been majorly different from the way it use to be. Like her daily life routine has been tangled up in the words she can't even describe herself.

She was awaken from her disturbing thoughts when the clouds in the sky have roared. And any time now rain would be showering upon them. It only dawn on her that she had treated Sasuke for almost about 3 hours or so. She needed to find shelter and quick. Luckily she just walks a few blocks from the shore and she had found a shallow cave. She quickly went to get Sasuke and carries him, his arm over her shoulder while her other arm was supporting his body. Slowly and patiently they have reached their destination. Once she lets his body drop gradually on the cave's cold floor and that's when her own exhaustion strike. She knew she was running low on her own chakra level; but still she has to remove the venom left in his system in the only medical way she knows how.

Searching and searching for a solution throughout her belongings. And the only solution she can find is that of a small box containing the small pills – most precisely called the soldier pills. Sakura knew what she was getting into, Tsunade has clearly warn her not to use it anymore even for emergency cases. And if she would feed her body with sudden adrenaline that will only be for a limited time, the after effects would leave her limp and exhausted for days that can lasts for weeks to top it all. (Based from what I have read from the Narutopedia page, the military ration pills can last the chakra levels for three days and three nights tops, but what Sakura had obtained from my fanfiction was the Akimichi clan's three colored pills. And she took the chilli pill that is said to increase one's powers a hundred times fold but only for a limited amount of time; as I am also basing it from what I have watched and observed in Naruto Season One.)

But right now that doesn't concern her one bit; just one look from Sasuke's face which is filled with unknown pain can be worth to take a shot at it. She took one red pill from the case, chew on it for seconds and in just a few moments she felt like her energy from before was restored.

She felt like her blood was on fire once again but she knew it was only for a limited time; and she has no time to spare. Finding most of her possessions in the bag pack to be dry enough to use since her bag was made out of the very finest thick leather in the Fire Country. She immediately laid her own blanket on the stoned floor and slowly moves her team mate's unconscious body. Followed by stripping him out of his blood-soaked clothes leaving him in his underwear; and thus adding another wooly blanket to keep his body temperature warm. Then she gathers her own wits on how to create fire and it seems like the only way to make it was to do it manually. She went out for a bit to collect the things that they would vitally need in order to survive the night through.

Once she was finish setting up the fire in the middle of the cave in order to keep the warmness inside against the now violent wind and vicious storm located outside. She immediately place a big bowl just above the fire in order to heat the water needed in order to cure Sasuke; in case there were still some traitorous venom left in his blood and internal organs.

With the necessary materials in hand, an enormous amount of massive chakra levels at a limited amount of time, she now began the procedure. And in less than 2 hours or so she had finally validate that her team mate is poison free and can thoroughly rest for the whole night. Then she proceeded to heat another set of water needed to cook at least two bowls of ramen, and mentally thanked Naruto that he has brought enough supplies for them. Who would have thought that he has the mind to think things through as a giggle finally escaping from her luscious lips.

After preparing the bowls she slowly sat beside Sasuke in order to feed him. Blowing the steam off during the feeding process and patiently waiting for him to open his mouth to eat. Slowly but surely she made sure that he would at least finish the whole bowl in order to replenish himself faster.

"Sasuke-kun, you need to eat please." As she silently beg him.

While the dark haired shinobi tries his best to do what she says.

And after sometime he slowly finishes the whole bowl just as she instructed him to do so. She comfortably place the thick blanket back just below his chin in order to keep him warm throughout the night and against the cold rain outside. Slouching back against the dark wall of the cave while covering her body with a slightly wet blanket; she slowly peels off her slightly wet clothing. She quickly searches for a pair of dry undergarments and her night dress to warm her up. After doing so, she started to eat the now slightly cold ramen and feeling the sudden tension from before leaving her senses. While taking sneak peeks at the dozing form of one Uchiha Sasuke opposite of her own.

Just as she was about to take her last bite from her meal, that's when excruciating pain was seeking its way through. From her bones all the way up through her skin, throbbing pain was felt as if it was eating her very flesh. It was a good thing that she specializes in countering the sudden attack using her perfect chakra control. Receiving a thousand amount of internal pain as she struggles in her sitting position; and lays down rudely on the cold floor while spilling what's left of her meal.

Seconds, minutes and hours tick by as if she felt that her inner battle is winning over her own chakra control. She just have to be patient and calm since this came with a warning coming from none other than the Fifth herself. Unexpectedly darkness rules out.

* * *

><p>Naruto had been a witness on Sasuke's heroic act to save Sakura's life from the unbearable assault coming from their single enemy. He quickens his own traveling pace just in time to use the Rasengan on the unsuspecting enemy. And that's when he initially falls dead on the ground with both eyes wide open. The knuckleheaded ninja couldn't care for once as he headed straight from the site where he witness the fall of his team mates.<p>

He could not decipher his own thoughts on the matter, but one thing has been ruled out in the end. That the both of them would be fine as long as they are together; but at the same time one would easily doubt his own judgment seeing the wild and violent waves below. Somehow he was determined to make sure that his team mates are still in one piece by means of jumping within the torrents beneath. When a solid hand grabs him against the shoulder; and at the same time pulling him out from his own wary thoughts.

"They'll be fine." Kakashi said.

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto countered.

"They always will. Have faith in them."

"Hmmmph…"

"Naruto trusts me on this. I know what you're thinking right now. Have a little faith in him a bit more."

"…" While seriously staring below.

"Hn. I already got the lead information on everything. It would be wise to end all of this mess instantly. In that way we can buy ourselves more time looking for them."

"I know." The blonde silently answered.

As the blonde boy turns his back on the scene and even with a heavy heart; Naruto decided to move forward and continues the mission together with the Copy Ninja. The sooner the mission is over, the better.

* * *

><p>When morning arrived, a slumbering lad bolted himself up while shouting his team mate's name along the process. Sasuke quickly examine his surroundings. All he could remember is that he was embracing her as they descended their way into the mighty river. As his eyes are clearing he instantly noticed the sleeping form of one Sakura Haruno on the opposite side of him inside what seems to be a cave.<p>

He was about to stand up when sudden pain hit him. Although he can tolerate it at most and that's when he observe that he was fully bandage and all healed up.

'She did all of this?'

Walking slowly over to her side of the cave, he stares at her and saw the flushing color on both sides of her cheeks. He kneels down to touch her face when he felt extreme heat coming from her. He realized that Sakura was coming down with a very high fever and she is the one who needed the rest more than he does right now. Gradually he wills himself to carry her on his makeshift bed and lay her down carefully as if she were to break like a fragile little doll. Wrapping her up with the thick blanket he used earlier. He felt a chill and that's when he noticed his own attire or the lack of it. As he went to check for some of his clothing, and only to discover them hanging at the corner on what seems to be one of his strings. He initially think how thoughtful of her to think things through. Even though Sasuke is an extremely private person and doesn't want anyone going on through his own stuff, but with her he'll always make an exception to that rule.

Living alone since he left his own village years ago he learns to do things mostly by himself in order to survive. But seeing Sakura's somewhat pale face and having an inner struggle with her health as well. He was very lost at the moment. He was deeply troubled when he noticed a box beside the bed as he instantly figured out what it contains and the rest of the scene follows.

'She was probably so low on chakra and resorts to use the chilli pill to heal me.'

He was now determined to bring her health back to the top. Sasuke was no medical ninja that's for sure, but with the little knowledge he had learn from both Kabuto and Karin healing him he may have something up in his sleeves.

Standing up once again, he observes the sunny disposition outside the little cave. He would have to collect water for the both of them. Sakura needed to chill down. And he needed to do it fast.

He does not care whether he did not have enough rest to back him up. Determination runs in his very veins right now, she was not at the top of her own game when she decided to cure and heal him. He thinks that his stamina for now is enough to get them through the days ahead.

Bit by bit he started walking along the shoreline, he collected the amount of water they needed and went to dip in the cool river water to fish. Catching fish for breakfast turn out to be easy since some of the fishes stayed near the shore. Now that has been taken care of, he immediately went back to the cave he place the bowl filled with cool water near the makeshift bedside. He slowly removes the wooly blanket, stripping Sakura out of her clothes and undergarments. Lust was clearly out of the picture at the moment, he needs to concentrate more on her health. Tearing a piece of cloth from one of his shirts, he applied the so called tepid sponge bath. And making sure every part and angle of her flush body was taken care of. After a few minutes, he let another cloth be placed at her forehead for the time being. He instantly noticed that she was experiencing some chills already and places the thick blanket back just below her chin.

Now that everything was settled he went to set their make-up fireplace found in the center of the cave. The fire was nearly gone and needed some more wood to back it up. He was lucky that Sakura had gathered and provided tons of woods and sticks that would last throughout the whole day. All that was required was fire and he has no problem with that at all.

When the fire was set he immediately cooked their meal for the day. He has run a check on his back pack which is mostly wet. Guess she did not have all the time in the world yesterday. But he was glad that he still has another two bowls of ramen and a small pack of rice, courtesy of the blonde idiot. He did not expect the idiot's gluttony can become of use in times of crisis. When everything was cook and ready to eat, he was instantly at her side to feed her. Making sure that the bowl of porridge and fish were not too hot and not too cold either. There comes a time that Sakura could not swallow the cool water causing it to spill from her pale lips. That's when Sasuke could only think of one solution to the problem: he would drink the water and kiss its way through her lips.

This scenario went to last for three day and nights. And on the fourth night, a pair of emerald eyes opens themselves bit by bit until she can recognize the ceiling of the cave. She opted to sit down but her own body was not cooperating as of the moment. She took a side glance view and saw a slumbering lad at the opposite side. He seems uncomfortable with his current position by simple looking through his face where both of his eyebrows are meeting in the middle. She forces herself to sit up slowly and that's when he bolted himself to sit as well; which caught both of them off guard and shock at the same time.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun."

Sudden awareness became evident on the scene. She became alert about her nudity in a flash while he on the other hand could not stop staring. She quickly found a solution to the problem by covering herself right away; and a blush was creeping its way on both cheeks.

"Hn. It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Still, my future husband should only be the one that can look at me this way."

"In your case, it's not anymore." He fought back.

Then silence grew.

"Are you well enough?" was all she could come up with.

"Hn."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly."

She seems puzzled at him at the mere moment. Sasuke notice that the fire gradually decreasing in amount. In no time he was preparing his hand seal signs and putting one hand in front of his mouth; and fire was created igniting some woods and sticks together. Sakura was at daze by his seemingly spectacular performance.

"I just love it when you do that." She mumbles.

"So you do remember me?"

"Huh? I hardly know you at all." She has responded immediately without thinking.

"…"

Glaring at the fire so hard and silence ensues once again; until she broke it with one long awaited question.

"Just tell me, who are you Sasuke-kun?"

No answer. And more glaring began. Until…

"You tell me." He said.

"Please…"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me first why you said those words, back when I was fucking you."

She was having an inner battle with herself as well as fighting the blush that wants to invade her cheeks. Until she decided she could not wait any longer she was really starving to know the truth. The only truth and the one who holds it is someone who is currently staring at her as if he could eat her alive.

"Ooo-kay."

"..."

"I was having a flashback of some sort I guess. You were just a young boy—"

He was really interested now.

"I know it was you because of the hair and most importantly because of your prominent clan's symbol at the back. And it seems to me you were walking away and—"

"And?" He further asks.

"And it seems to me you were never coming back."

Silence prevails.

"Now tell me, who are—"

"I did came back right?" He finally interrupts her.

"I know."

Silence again. While he stares at the fire once more.

"Please Sasuke-kun, tell me who you really are?"

Silence.

Until she started to look in his way again did she notice that he was staring intently at her. She was very captivated by those pair of onyx eyes which were being highlighted by the fire located between them.

"I am your lover, Sakura."

"Lover?!" Shocked was definitely evident in her facial features.

"But how? Why?" She was now holding on through both sides of her head as if she was experiencing an extreme migraine. Lost and confuse at the moment. Just by seeing her in this kind of state, Sasuke was by her side in no time.

"How? Why you ask?"

She nodded.

"I don't really know how to explain all this. But—"

As he tilt her chin up and staring deeply into those deep emerald eyes.

"I must admit that I left for personal reasons. But I have deeply regretted not coming back five years earlier."

Deep staring was happening between them once again, neither one was letting go.

"When I left almost eight years ago, you were just a clingy little girl. But now looking at you, you are a woman Sakura."

That very statement has made something hit a pang in her heart. In the heat of the moment, Sasuke places his warm lips over hers. And soon the both of them are lost in each other's arms.

They pause for a bit to gather some air. If air was not needed, Sasuke would never stop in devouring her juicy lips. He did not waste any more time, as he was on top of her in an instant. He was fully cloth with the front of his chest expose and out in the open. While she on the other hand, was naked and the only thing covering her from his hungry and lustful eyes was a sheet of blanket. She was now beginning to have doubts on the activities that were about to happen between them again.

"Please stop." As she puts a hand between them.

"That didn't stop me earlier."

He continued his own assault. By placing his lips on hers once again and deepening it so that she won't resist any further. He saw the look in her eyes before and lust was printed all over it. All it needed was a little push. He was now restricting both of her arms but he still felt that she is somewhat opposing to the activity.

"If you don't want to do this, why did you stop me from going to the brothel house earlier?" While he was licking her right ear in the process.

"I don't kno-ooww…"

"There is a difference between not knowing and not telling."

"I really didn't know what came over me that night."

Stopping between his own ministrations, Sasuke stares at her with very serious eyes once again. A chill was running at the end of her spine.

"Maybe I should not have let you stop me right there and then."

"But—"

"I can even fuck as many whores as I can."

Tears were now flowing freely across her cheeks.

"Do you really want that, a union without love?"

Slowly Sasuke release his grip on both of her arms and went to sit down at the edge of the makeshift mattress. He look quite lost at the moment. Staring at the image right in front of her, Sasuke was now looking like the little boy in her series of flashbacks and she felt like he was walking away to who knows where.

The silence was deafening.

"Do you really mean when you said that?" She stated.

"Go to sleep."

And with his last statement, she knew the discussion between them was over. She also knew that she had somewhat struck a bullet through his own dark heart. As he made a move to stand up and go to the other side of their little campsite and lay down facing the wall. Sakura can only see the image of his silhouette created by the playful flames between them. While lying down and facing his back, she felt instant guilt about earlier but was also glad that it stops him from leading on.

The truth about Sasuke was finally revealed. If she was torn before not knowing who he really was, she was exactly torn now, only this time it had doubled in volume. She does not even know which is more important anymore reliving the past with her unknown lover or holding on to the future with her current lover? As she whispers a silent "I'm sorry" facing his back, she was once again succumbs to darkness.

* * *

><p>She was slowly being awakened by a sound of rustling movements. Gradually opening her pair of eyes, she noticed it was still pitch black outside. She assumes that it was somewhat between 3:00 am to 4:00 am. She has finally caught on with the distinguish noise coming from none other than the brooding lad in the corner. He seems to be in some sort of internal struggle based from the sounds and movements. At last, having a bit of her strength back she slowly rouses from her vegetative state for the past 3 days or more. She sat steadily as a minor headache was about to occur. Minutes past and she was able to walk slowly up to his part of the cave. And that's when she came to realize he was having an inner struggle in the form of a nightmare.<p>

She shook him a bit but he did nothing in return.

"Sasuke-kun. Please wake up!" she shouted repeatedly as she shakes him continuously.

When a pair of dark eyes bolted their way out and he instantly stare at his surroundings for a moment. His heart was clearly beating itself out of his chest; while his mind was slowly processing that he was now back to reality. Glancing sideways he was now having a view of a perfectly blanket covered Sakura looking every bit concern about his well-being.

"Sasuke-kun are yo—"

He instantly embraces her and closes the gap between them by pressing his lips roughly to her soft lips. Pushing his way through her mouth, his slick tongue was now having a very dominant battle with her own. His right hand seizing at the junction between her head and neck in order to deepen the kiss; while his other arm was now releasing the only thing that was covering her nakedness from him –the thick blanket. His left hand found his way to one of her breast, stimulating something from within her. She was now experiencing the coiling feeling at the bottom of her stomach, the one that needed some releasing.

Without even letting go of each other, Sasuke has successfully carried her all the way back to the makeshift mattress. Being on top of her once again, he wants to dominate everything without her utter refusal. Wanting to claim everything again, he left her lips and started kissing his way to her cheek, chin, jaw and finally her neck in which he left his own mark. While she on the other hand, was experiencing pleasure like no other. Sasuke continued on with his journey as he left her neck and went all the way to her pair of perky breasts; and started sucking on one of them. His other hand traveled on further south and inserted a finger instantly.

"You are so ready."

With a lighting speed faster than the Fourth's, Sasuke removed his clothes entirely from top to bottom. And without further delay he coated his arouse member with her dripping fluids and inserted it slowly. They were now connected for the third time throughout the whole mission; and it seems like Sakura was still getting used to his much larger size. With heavy breathing, Sasuke tries to soothed her by giving her butterfly kisses within her jaw, chin and lastly on the lips. He starts moving the delicious friction bonding between them and as the time goes by, the pleasure was creeping its way up.

Sasuke wants to do this dance of sin as fast as he can because he won't last any longer. He wants her to come immediately to satisfy her as well and so in no time his other hand found her bud down south. Handling her only he knows how and so in a matter of time she was seeing stars again. And soon Sasuke followed releasing his seeds inside of her.

They lie down next to each other. He cocoons her between his body and the wall. He seems contented now that he has satisfied himself.

"Sakura." While he breathes in the aroma of sex in her hair at the same time.

As she tilted her head so she could stare at his eyes. She notices that they are both slightly panting but a smirk was very obvious. And soon another blush was coloring both of her cheeks. Seeing him so close for the very first time and all throughout the mission, she can probably say that he is indeed very beautiful. No wonder women goes out of their own way and flock themselves at him.

He took time to stare at her as well and became aware of the blush that appears on both of her cheeks. And so he angles his forehead with hers until their foreheads are now touching; it was one of his way to know if she still has a slight fever.

"Thought you were having a fever again."

Sakura could not get anymore redder than a tomato's blush by the sight of him so intimately close to her. Until he decides to grace his lips on hers again in a form of a chaste kiss.

"You definitely look like somebody that I use to know."

"What do you mean?"

"You were always blushing like that when we were just genins. Now that I think about it, it's cute."

"Aaaahhhh—"

Feeling the awkwardness of the situation and not to embarrass her any further. He took the wooly blanket and covered their nudeness as he hugs her. Wrapping her in his mighty embrace to keep her safe and warm before the morning sun comes up. It would have been wonderful if they were a real life couple but sadly they're not. She was distraught because she was doing something unfaithfully behind her lover's back and who knows if Sasuke is clean as he represents himself to be. He may be hiding some few skeletons in his closet that she may never be able to find out. And for that thought alone, slumber was ebbing its way out of her system. He easily senses her uneasiness from within her.

"Sleep."

"But—"She was cut off.

"Sleep. You need it more than I do."

With nothing better to do and with his authoritative voice she wills herself to shut her eyes and doze off. Sensing her finally relax form within his arms, he finally let sleep takes over him.

* * *

><p>The sun was already up by the time she woke up from her slumber. She was now sitting and looking at her surroundings inside the dingy cave. There were no signs of him. And just when she was about to stand and get dress; that's when he entered the scene with his handsome boyish charms and chest expose while carrying a bunch of newly caught fish.<p>

"You're up."

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." And a blush was threatening to make its way through her face.

"I'll cook some breakfast."

This will be the first time that she would see him doing domesticated chores and it is such a fine sight to her eyes. If she would be any other girl, she would deem him to be the perfect husband as he can do what any other house wife could possibly do. He was very neat in preparing the dish and then she would be amazed all over again as he cast his fire jutsu to cook their meal. He spares her a stare and saw the genuine smile painted on her innocent face.

"You like it when I do that?" he ask all of a sudden.

"Yes." A very sincere smile was sketch on her sweet lips.

Sasuke was captivated by her sweetest smile he has seen in her so far and decided to take a plunge by kissing her. Taking her soft lips on his and devouring her like he just did last night. And when they parted ways for air, he savors his time to look at her angelic face… he was glad by what he sees. Her eyes are clouded with a mist he was all too familiar with. And he wants to take her once again, there and then. Why can't he just get enough of her?

"Sakura."

By chanting her name on his lips, he had to claim her once again by pulling her closer to his naked chest. He deserted the thick blanket now piling between them, as a pair of luscious breasts met his sculpted lean chest. He wraps his other hand behind her head while the other goes towards her cunt. Feeling her arousal, he was also becoming hard himself. And all he wants to do was to be inside her right now.

He took and places her on his lap and orders her to wrap her legs around his hip. She did what she was told to do so, she felt like she was a puppet that must surrender to her master's wills, charms and lust. Sakura felt his own arousal between her legs; it felt like it was hard and standing like a pole. And in no spare time, he plunges inside her. As he started to move slowly and deliciously, she felt like it was much deeper in their current position. He was hitting a certain spot that was too overwhelming for her own good; and she like how he have to keep on repeating the process over and over.

"Pl-Pleease…" she begs.

"What is it?" He was showering her face with kisses.

"Hiii-iit it again." She further begs.

"Oh, you mean this?" As he drives so hard into her making sure to hit that certain spot again.

"Sasuke-kun!" She suddenly hugs him from the continuous pleasure she just felt.

He went on and on again, until he felt that her walls are squeezing his member deep within her. And so she came instantly, followed by her shortness intake of breathes. He was glad that she had finally reached her orgasm and he would not be so happy with himself if he was the only one who came. And soon afterwards he followed spilling everything he had within her core.

Sasuke braces himself on the nearby wall while she was resting on his shoulder both feeling satisfied after their now becoming daily routine. He holds her close to him savoring their surprisingly intimate moment. This whole scene was indeed a surprise for the young lad because she did not even refuse when he took another lead on her. He stares at her and decided to give her a simple chaste kiss while she still pants.

The moment of heat is gone and was now being replaced by a dash of chilling wind coming from outside the cave. Finding the now loose blanket pooling around them he immediately covered her back side to keep her warm. For he felt her body instantly reacting to the coldness and shivering all over. He grabbed his shorts and don a nearby shirt as he rushes to their now cook meal.

"Good. It's cook. Let's eat." He blurted nonchalantly.

"Sasuke-ku-un. Thank you."

His eyes widen by her statement and immediately stare at her again having a happy grin on her face.

"For what?"

"For taking good care of me from before."

"What? You think I couldn't do it?"

"Yes. Maybe at first glance yes." She confesses.

"Hn." He was instantly saddened by her revelation.

"You may misunderstand but when I first saw you, your eyes bears coldness and distance. And now I see some light and warmness in them. It's like you're blinded before and now you can actually see what's in front of you."

He was in no doubt shock by her continuous revelations. He can finally understand what that man spoke off before they have parted ways for good. _"Sasuke, it's so ironic that you have such amazing eyes yet you can't truly see what's right in front of you."_ His parting words, it was said so long ago yet he will always bear it in his mind and heart.

"Hn." As he went back to gather their food with his back stood out within her sight.

She was distraught as she thought he was mad again and wants to end a really good conversation.

"If you keep sprouting those words and keeps on making that face from before. We'll not be able to go out of this cave without doing our fifth activity."

As he got in front of her again and gave her a kiss like no other. A kiss that means something and yet she could not decipher.

"Why?" She had to ask.

"Why what?"

"Why do you always kiss me?"

He was silent for a mere moment.

"I don't know. But I like doing it… especially with you."

And now they were both silent. And it seems to him that she does not want to give her own reply to his little confession. He guesses he wouldn't need a reply after all because the answer was right in front of him and printed all over her face. She was sporting different shades of red.

"Come. Let's eat." As he breaks the silence.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're going?"<p>

"I want to take a bath."

She was now wearing some underwear in replace of a swimwear.

"I can't let you go outside like that." He simply said.

"Why not?"

"Because we may never know but the enemies are still out there and lurking. And you're not strong enough."

She was just about to reply something back but his words were solid and clear.

"Please Sasuke-kun, just for a moment. It won't take long I promise and I'll stay near the shoreline."

Seeing that desperate innocent face in front of him, he cannot refuse her request.

"Hn. I'll stay guard. Come on."

She now has the benefit of bathing herself under the warmth of the sun and clear blue water along the white sands. Her back always facing her so-called guard, she was still embarrassed even though with all the intimate activities they've shared together.

She improvises her swimwear using some of her extra underwear. She was totally lost in enjoying her moment until the uproar of his voice interrupted the serenity of the scene.

"SAKURA! Stay behind me. We have company."

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Crazymel2008: I appreciate the very long review. I love that you love it. =) Yes, they can't get enough of each other. And I'm also intending to write Sasuke's POV so that readers can also see the light in Sasuke's eyes. I hope you'll love Chapter 08 as well. Just keep on dreaming and believing under the same sky.

Sakura Yui: Just keep on reading and you'll find out soon enough. =)

Raikiri80: I think it's harsh too. But we're talking about Ino's opinion for this matter. Her best friend got depressed over the fact that Sasuke wants to kill her not just once but twice. (Although she did not mention it here because my fiction follows the storyline in the manga actually. And also she might enrage Sasuke even further; I just tone it down a notch for him.) But most importantly it's because he abandon her and never came back until 5 very long years later. That's why she tends to eradicate all the happy thoughts and memories that Sasuke had shared with Sakura during their genin days in the process as well. I love writing Naruto's romantic ways on how to pursue Hinata, that's how I imagine their relationship is if that happens in the manga. LOL. Thanks for the comment. =)

"mOnixxOxO"- Interaction going on

'mOnixxOxO'- Within deep thinking

This is rated M, so minors beware.

P.S.: I don't own Naruto or any other characters of the manga. It all solely belongs to the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Never Forget**

**A glimmer of hope sparks deep within me, **

**Flickering my life…**

**She was a breath of fresh air and letting me breathe.**

**Even if I'm an unlovable savage and the reject of our society…**

**My warring emotions and sensual curiosity.**

**I am nothing but a slave to your rhythm.**

**Determine to come after you,**

**No matter what it takes…**

**Chapter 8: Chasing the DAWN with a heavy dose of REALITY**

She now has the benefit of bathing herself under the warmth of the sun and clear blue water along the white sands. Her back always facing her so-called guard, she was still embarrassed even though with all the intimate activities they've shared together.

She improvises her swimwear using some of her extra underwear. She was totally lost in enjoying her moment until the uproar of his voice interrupted the serenity of the scene.

"SAKURA! Stay behind me. We have company."

* * *

><p>She was slightly limping by the time she had place herself behind his back as he cocoon her between his lean body and the wall of rock.<p>

With the Kusanagi in hand, he places it in front of them as a warning to their sudden intruders.

"Don't you dare scare me with your shitty sword you bastard!"

The familiar boisterous voice echoes as a pair of bodies drop from the highest peak of a tree above and landing smoothly in front of them. Naruto and the copy ninja had made their appearance at last.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei!" By the sound of her own voice she was glad to see them both.

She was on her way to greet them when a solid lean hand stops her from her own tracks. She made an instant glance at Sasuke.

"You can't face them with wearing less than nothing." He whispers so only the both of them can hear and to save her from further embarrassment.

"Th-thanks…"

"Sakura-chan what's the matter?! Are you hurt?" Naruto's tone was immediately worried.

"You guys hurt?" Kakashi simply replied.

"I'm fine you guys, just a bit exhausted." She reassured them.

Sasuke didn't reply as he removes his own shirt and without glancing back at her as he places his hand at the back to give it to her.

"Hurry up and wear this. Then get back inside the cave and get dress."

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

And with that said, she did what he ordered and went back to the cave slowly. Naruto and Kakashi were stunned by the scene unfolding in front of them. Sasuke was being the gentleman that he normally wasn't especially around women because they annoy him to no end. But in this case, it was entirely different… it was simply out of the box.

"Well, I'm glad you are taking care of her." Kakashi instantly replied.

"Yeah, who knew?"

"Hn."

As she disappeared from their view, Sasuke went to indulge to a change of topic immediately. Not to let them further suspect about his out of character especially when it comes to her.

"What happened to the mission?"

"Yeah, the mission is finish. We took them all out. The cost of all the mess is an old grumpy greedy little man."

"Of course, because me and Kakashi-sensei are the best team ever." The blonde boasted.

"Hn." Sasuke smirk.

"Are you laughing at me you bastard?!"

"I'll pack my things so we can be on the move. You can explain the rest of the mission when she's also here."

"Okay, I'll just move on to that shade to read while we wait for you guys to finish." As the elder ninja walks towards a tall tree to sit down and read his favorite porno book.

"What am I supposed to do, don't want to help you guys cause that would be too boring."

"Why don't you take a swim and fish you dobe."

"That's not a bad idea at all." Smiling that could reach his ears.

* * *

><p>As he entered the cave, he saw that she was almost dressed. She was facing the back of the cave busy in buttoning the front of her dress. When a pair of hands helps her with her task at hand, before the last button closes he decided to put his hand inside to feel a breast.<p>

"Don't ever go near any man, dressing only in your underwear unless it's me." As he lick the flesh under her right ear.

"Aaahh… Sasuke-kun, not now… they're just out—"

She was cut off again as Sasuke grabs the back of her head to put some silence for her little protest. His lips smash hers in a rough kiss. Now that they are with company it was hard to do intimate things with her than before, without the other guys suspecting a thing. But with their current standing in the cave, he wants to relive their activities all over again.

He move his other hand to the hem of her dress until it was slowly traveling to the sweet treasure place within the middle of her thighs. Sasuke immediately move her underwear to the side to thrust two fingers inside. He was always proud of himself even when he would do some simple ministrations, her body would always react in an instant. Just when he was about to go further, he could feel the idiot's presence taking a trip towards them.

Naruto entered the cave just in time to see that Sasuke was busy packing his stuff, while Sakura on the other hand was still facing the back of the cave seemingly busy in buttoning her dress.

"Hey, Sakura-chan… I caught some fish maybe we can ask some cook in town to fry them for us." He beams as he was simply clueless.

"Ah. That's not a bad idea." Facing the dobe with a blush on her face.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto's upmost concern lace with his tone.

"She just had her fever you dobe."

"But I'm okay now, Naruto. We'll explain as we travel back to town." Reassuring him once again to ease the worry in his eyes.

"If you say so, Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>Everyone is prepared to move when both Kakashi and Naruto noticed Sakura's slow movements.<p>

"Are you really okay Saku—"

Sasuke shove Sakura's belongings to his unsuspecting arms as he dashes his way to the only female of the group. He lowers his body and bends on one knee. The rest of the group where stunned by his gesture. Gesture only gentlemen would do.

"Hop on."

"But—"

"Go on Sakura… from the way you walk from before I think you would need his help." Kakashi simply put.

"Hai-ii."

As she hop on his back slowly and wrapping her timid little arms around his neck. On the other hand, Sasuke securely tightened his hold on her thighs. Sasuke was about to grab his own pack when another hand beat him to it.

"I'll hold on to this, if you don't mind that is." Kakashi stated.

"Hn."

When Naruto had gained his bearings on the situation, he was instantly at Sasuke and Sakura's side.

"Hey teme! Why do you get to piggyback ride Sakura and I don't?! It's unfair! I'm not your servant around here!"

"Hn."

Naruto was about to retort when Sasuke interrupted him.

"You have a fiancée moron."

Naruto stop his own blabber all of a sudden. He went to stare from Sasuke to Sakura that seems to be worried about their constant fights. He was looking deeply in the depths of a pair of emeralds staring worriedly back at him as well.

"It's not about that. Sakura-chan is like a sister to me. I haven't seen her for days and now that I've seen that something is wrong about her. Of course, my initial reaction is to help her in any way that I can. That's what a brother would do to his sister."

Sakura silently smiled at his serious explanation.

"Thank you Naruto. But I'm alright. Besides Sasuke-kun has been taking care of me for the past four days… so please don't fight anymore."

"If you don't want to carry her stuff, give it to me." The dark haired shinobi replied.

"And then what?"

"I'll let her carry it instead."

"Are you insane? She can't even walk straight."

"Now, you get my point."

Kakashi decided to intervene with their pointless fights. And ask them all to follow his lead as he begun to leap from tree to tree. Naruto ask Sakura again just to double check. As she silently nodded to his question, he then began to follow Kakashi's steps.

Sasuke tightened his hold on her but in a more comfortable way.

"Hold tight."

"Ah."

The group leaps from one mighty branch to another. Kakashi was still in the lead decided to tell them of their current plans, as well as give them details on the things they've missed on the mission.

"Like I said from before, the brain behind all these chaos is yet another grumpy old man that wants the money, sex and slaves all to himself."

"Yet another?" Sakura asked all of a sudden due to her curiosity.

Kakashi sigh a heavy breath.

"We've been here before Sakura. Actually the first time that we have been in the land of the Waves was ironically our first mission as the newly form team seven. And even after all these years, I was glad that we still have our first mission here as the newly reinstated members of team seven. You may not remember anything, but I do hope that your memories would come back soon enough. And that this little information can help you remember just a little in some way."

Sakura couldn't help but form a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

Almost everyone put a smile on their face with Kakashi's little speech filled with lost memories and hope that binds them altogether as a team. Even Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the thoughts seeing that Sakura was happy, somehow he felt warm inside.

"We can reminisce with the past later but for now back to the mission. That grumpy old man was very careful not to be track down easily. He was very smart to hire Jonins instead of Chunins especially if he hired an army of them. And he was very cautious of the fact that he knows when shinobis loiter within the vicinity of the town. He knows this town very well even if both of his eyes were close. Naruto and I were glad that the day when they have made an ambush we defeated most of their army. That's why it was easy to take the rest of them down. The boss was situated underground that's why it was difficult to locate him or any info on him for that matter."

"So now what?" Sasuke ask.

"We free the slaves from human trafficking. Naruto and I have uncovered most of their hideouts in their underground files. But Naruto insisted on finding you guys first before doing anything further. We have to make sure both of you are safe and alive."

"That's right!" the blonde shouted.

"Thank you Naruto."

"Don't mention it Sakura-chan."

"Hn. After freeing the slaves and then what?" While Naruto was shouting profanities at Sasuke in the background about how ungrateful he was that he thought about rescuing them first. But as always the black haired male just ignored him.

"We just have to report to the Head of the land as well as give initial reports to the Fifth via my summoning."

"Fair enough."

They continue with their journey silently until Naruto broke it.

"Hey, we shared our part of the story. What about yours?"

"There's not much to talk about dobe. I was poison Sakura healed me. And then she got down with a high fever and I took care of her. That's it." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"So you really did take care of her." Naruto couldn't believe it.

"Better believe it Naruto." Sakura chimed.

"Then there's one thing that bothers me though." Kakashi suddenly ask; they were not aware that he was listening as well.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sakura, if you healed Sasuke because he was poison, its normal that it would take most of your own chakra but it would not lead you looking pale and limping afterwards unless…"

Sasuke got a hand to Kakashi for being observant. He was not a jonin for nothing.

"I took the chilli pill."

"Sakura-chan, you know that you are forbidden to take that pill because of the side effects according to Tsunade baa-chan. But how come you did it anyway?!" the blonde interrogated.

"Because… because…" She stutters with a sullen face.

"Because she wants to heal me immediately, but she has no more chakra to back it up. End of discussion dobe."

Naruto was about to retort back but Kakashi initially stop him from going overboard.

"Naruto, Sakura made a huge sacrifice for Sasuke and it is in Sasuke's rights to give in return for his debt that he owes to her." Kakashi puts it in a matter of fact statement.

After Kakashi's statement, silence ensues.

They continue on with their journey. But not until Sakura coughs and that's the time Sasuke made a sudden stop. Making the others stop in their tracks as well.

"Are you alright?" he immediately asked.

"Just feeling a bit light headed."

"We should stop and let you rest first." The guys agreed with Sasuke's suggestion.

"No! Don't stop just because of me. I don't want to be a burden to you guys anymore. So please let us continue. Don't bother with me! Please! Please… Please…" She pleaded once more.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto was stun with her sudden emotional outburst.

'What is this feeling? She's like the Sakura from before? Now that I got a better view of it ever since Sasuke came to the picture; it's like she's been acting more like her old self. The old self with memories of him in it.' Kakashi analyze while narrowing his single gaze upon the unfolding scene.

"And what do you want to do? Be a much bigger burden to all of us? If you're gonna be this sick until we arrive at the village it would be a bother to us all don't you think?!" Sasuke shouted back and in rage.

"Sasuke—" Kakashi was about to stop him.

"Can't you just stop and take a look at the bigger picture here?! You're worried about everyone else! Why not worry about yourself in the first place?! You're so anno—"

"Stop it Sasuke… she gets it."

Naruto exhales a huge breath he didn't know he was keeping.

"If you're fine as you truly say you are Sakura we shall continue on with the journey. Just inform us if you're not feeling well."

"Hai. Kakashi-sensei."

"Sakura-chan, remember this you are not a bother to us." The blonde stated as he look deeply in a pair of emerald orbs with utmost concern. He began to jump from one branch to another making the lead of the group.

"Let's go."

The copy ninja went after the blonde's step. He left Sasuke and Sakura behind to ponder within themselves in silence. Sakura didn't know what came over her. She did not have a clue where all those emotional outrage came from. But one thing is for sure she does not want to be a burden and useless as she is now, especially to her team mates. And then there was also Sasuke's sudden outburst towards her. Of all people she least expects him to react the way he did. It was so out of his character but then again she really doesn't know him that much. He was still a stranger to her even with all the intimacy they've shared for the last couple of days during the mission. Somehow the rage was gone while gloominess as well as confusion reigns in her heart.

Sasuke on the other hand… was baffled as well. He did not know what to think anymore. Everything seems like a puzzle. If he wants to concentrate and solve one part of the puzzle, it seems like two or more pieces are still missing to complete the piece itself. And that's how their situation is going to be. He will always be a "PUZZLE" in her eyes to see. Some of her old self personalities and flashbacks might come in handy to move forward… but when the old tantrums would emerge it seems like they're moving two or more steps backwards. And for that they're not helping at all. Even if he enjoyed a little piece of heaven with her during the mission it seems like everything is getting out of his grasp. And therefore he snaps.

Sakura can feel his lean muscles tenses its hold on her tiny frame. Right now, she does not want to be near any of his hold. As she was beginning to feel her eyes becomes glassy due to her unshed tears, biting her lower lip in the process to prevent them from falling. She would not dare cry in his mere presence and be called a weakling; just because he expresses a bit of his rage towards her.

Sasuke can feel that the air around them was thick. From his peripheral vision, he can see Sakura glancing sideways without even sparing a single stare in front of her.

"Just go to sleep. I'll wake you up by the time we've arrived."

"Ah." Suppressing her emotions while she lies down on his back.

And then they took off.

* * *

><p>Slumber was slowly escaping leading to her conscious self. A pair of jaded eyes opens bit by bit being awakened by a very serious tone coming from someone familiar. She looks around for a bit until she realized they have finally arrived in the land of the Waves. She has gained her bearings as she looks around her environment.<p>

She was still being carried by Sasuke. The rest of her team mates are somewhat talking amongst themselves about the strategy to free the slaves.

"Sakura-chan, you feeling better than before?" Naruto immediately asked.

"Ah. Thank you Naruto."

"That's good to hear." Kakashi stated.

"Hai, thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"Since you're awake, there are two slaves' main campsites and there is one for the sex slaves. The main campsites are located a few meters away from the town and near the mountains; one from the east and other to the west. As for the sex slaves' hideout is located under the main brothel in the middle of the town. I've already divided the team; I'm going to the campsite in the east and Naruto in the west. As for you both I want you to rescue the women in the brothel house's dungeons. And then we meet back at this same spot in two hours."

"Hai." The three responded back.

The team separated.

* * *

><p>Sasuke did not once ever let Sakura down from within his grasp. He was also glad he won't need anything from his pack because he got everything he needed at the moment: the Kusanagi. They were traveling for almost 30 minutes until the brothel house came to their view. Sasuke came to a stop as soon as they were in front of the building.<p>

"You can put me down now Sasuke-kun, thank you."

"Hn."

Sasuke noticed the awkwardness between them. Even though she uses her term of endearment to him it seems much useless if there is no life in her tone upon saying it. He reluctantly let her go seeing the desperate look in her face.

"Just stay outside and wait for my signal." He ordered.

"Ah."

It was good that she didn't protest on his sudden request. Keeping her safe was his top priority since she was still not in her top shape to fight. There were a bit of struggle from a few ninjas guarding the brothel but Sasuke could identify most of them are within genin to chunin level. And within a few minutes all of the enemies have been rendered helpless and Sasuke haven't even unleashed his blood line limit yet. He made a signal to Sakura that it was safe to come inside.

They immediately went downwards heading towards the dungeons. From the moment Sakura went inside Sasuke insisted to hold her hand and hasn't let go not even once. Suddenly cries, pleas and helpless whispers are beginning to travel in their ears. There were three huge dungeons all in all. Each one contains a hundred women or more. Upon seeing the both of them, the women each ask for their help to freed them from the dingy place.

"We are shinobis from Konoha and we have come to free you all. So please calm down." Sakura stated.

Sasuke let go of her hand and ask the women to stand back so he can use his chidori to smash the doors that has lock infuse with chakra. One by one the women are freeing themselves. Thanking the both of them in the process. Until everyone was free to go, there were even wounded amongst them. Sakura wanted to lend a hand but with her current status it can't be help. And so she aided most of the wounded ladies by telling them to apply pressure on their wounds to stop the profuse bleeding. And to seek help in the nearest town's medical facility as soon as possible and so they did with the others help. Some of them even hug each other and some are shredding their tears of joy now that they are finally free.

Both of them are standing at the brothel's entrance seeing one lady after another leave to bask in their newfound freedom. Sakura can't help but smile and be happy for them. Seeing most would want to start a new leap.

It looks like all the women have run free until only one remain.

"The two of you had me fooled for a second there with the husband and wife act." The older woman seeing both of their hands entangled with each other and with wedding bands in sight.

They both recognize the older whore from before.

"Run along, you're now free." Sasuke ordered.

"Hmmph. Guess I should thank the both of you for freeing my ass."

"There's no need for thanking us if you have a heavy heart." Sakura sullenly replied.

"Hmmph. Whatever."

She was about to walk away when she remembered something.

"That reminds me seeing you in broad daylight boy. You are one good looking lad; if not probably the best I have ever seen. I wish we could have spent just one night together entangled in each other's arms and warming our bodies though. Seeing that the both of you are not even together in real life or I'm guessing I'm wrong." She's suddenly staring at their tied up hands.

Sakura followed her gaze until she saw that he was indeed holding her hand again. And in an instant she removes hers within his grasp.

"We're not a couple." Sakura further stated.

"Hahaha… Why did you stop him from before? Oh… right because you're acting and you played your part well. Or maybe is it because he's too good looking to be given away?" The whore kept on laughing.

Sakura was getting tense and intimidated on the spot. Sasuke was seething from the scene unfolding in front of him. Kusanagi was directed to the older woman's face.

"If you don't shut the hell up this will go straight to your skull."

"Alright. Alright. Can't you take a joke? But I mean it boy when we encountered each other's faces once again. I hope no one is stopping you by then."

And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>If Sakura had uttered a single word during the time they went to rescue the women, this time it was rather different. She refuses to say a word. And for Sasuke that was unlikely of her, she was supposed to be the cheerful one between the two of them. And while that thought crosses his mind, they're far much greater things to think about such as her health for example. Aside from the fact she was thoroughly quiet she even refuses to let him carry her again. From his own point of view, she would rather crawl in the dirt than to be seen being carried by him again. And from the way she walks beside him, she was rather struggling really hard.<p>

By the time that they reach the meeting place, Naruto was already there looking rather annoyed waiting for them. Until the moment he glance in their way, did Sasuke saw the deep concern in his pair of cerulean orbs for their limping team mate.

Sakura was really struggling with her walk until both of her knees gave up on her and finally took her way down. Naruto was immediately sprinting towards them while Sasuke was on her side in seconds flat. He took her by the arm to support her but…

"Don't."

"What's your problem?" he asked while removing his hand in the process.

"I can do it."

"No, you can't…"

Naruto saw the commotion between them but decided to let it slip for once.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, it's nothing… I just slip and that's it."

"Can you walk Sakura-chan?"

"I can."

She tried to stand up but her lower body doesn't cooperate.

"Obviously you can't. Who are you trying to fool?"

Sasuke could not take her struggling act any longer and decided to carry her instead. Sakura as well as Naruto were shock in the process. Naruto was about to say something when Kakashi entered the scene.

"Okay, everything's clear. I can say we can go back to the village now. I have just informed the Godaime and the acting head of the town just about everything they need about the success of the mission." The elder ninja stated.

"Acting?" The blonde ask.

"Yes, acting head of the town. The first one was kind of tangled with the mess of the old man as well."

"No wonder, this place is a chaotic mess."

"Ah. Sakura… are you still feeling ill?"

"I'm just fi—"

"No, she's not." Sasuke interrupted.

"Why don't you let her speak you teme."

"Because that's the truth."

"Alright. Here's the deal. Maybe before we could head back home. Do you guys want to stop and stay for one night in an inn with an indoor hot spring? I saw one just some meters away from this town. It could help Sakura to recover a little bit of her strength."

"Ha… Sounds good to me. Do they serve ramen there?"

"I'm not sure about the ramen Naruto but they serve all kinds of food there."

"Man… I'm hungry."

"So Sasuke, Sakura… are you in with the plan?"

"Hn."

"Kakashi-sensei, what is the date today?"

"It's the 27th day of February."

"After staying at the inn, can we go back immediately to the village?"

"Of course." And by the look on Kakashi's face, he knows the meaning behind her words.

"Don't you worry your pretty face Sakura-chan we'll be getting back to the village in no time. I'm missing Hinata too much and you're probably missing that bastard too."

"Hai."

"Let's go then."

Kakashi lead their way followed by a very hungry Naruto.

"You can just—"

"No." Coldness was emitting from the tone of his voice.

"Can you even let me finish what I'm about to say?"

"…"

"You can just carry me behind your back like you did before. That's all."

Sasuke did what he was told. But the situation between them was becoming awkward by the second as they follow their team mates in silence once again.

* * *

><p>Sakura was shaken into consciousness from her deep slumber by Sasuke when they have arrived in the inn. Kakashi and Naruto were already at the lobby and talking to the hostess. By the time that they have reach their other team mates, Kakashi insisted on asking for a big suite to fit all of them.<p>

"You're just asking for one room? What about Sakura?"

"It's much better if we stick together."

"That's how with been doing missions from before… you bastard."

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan, you're finally awake."

"Hai, Naruto."

"You can finally eat something here; you can order anything you want went we reach the room." An excited Naruto pointed out.

As Kakashi receive the key to the main suite. Sasuke questions them about how they even got enough money to pay for the room and the inn's services; if they don't have one in the first place. The copy ninja explain that after the people from the land of the waves receive their own fair share of the money, they have generously rewarded them for their kindness. And that's why they can now afford to live a life of luxury even for just a day. And here he thought they would scam him again for the cash. But he was willing to pay extra if they would get Sakura her own room, so she could rest even better. Yet that would be too much on his part, the others will be suspicious and so he just decided to go with the plan. It was indeed much better if they all stick together even if a part of him wants to confront her for their misunderstandings. It would be good if they were to talk in private even for just a few moments. He was awakened from his current thoughts when they reach their suite.

He laid her down on her mattress steadily. Naruto was by her side in a second and decided to start a chat with her. Kakashi secured his place somewhere in the corner of the room and began reading his beloved porno book. And as for him he took the other place in the corner and closes his eyes to meditate. Even with his eyes close he knew the copy ninja was reading on the other side of him, and Naruto was endlessly talking while Sakura was only listening.

They're four mattresses located in the left side of the room that is stealthily divided by two doors made out of paper. And then he and Kakashi are currently in the living room area of the suite. An elegant looking door can be notice on the right side of the living room area which he assumes where the bathroom is located.

It didn't took them long to wait for the food. It was served after ten minutes that they have just check in. Naruto was instantly seated on the table and slurping what seems to be a steaming bowl of ramen. And on his side, Sakura was enjoying a warm soup. He was glad that she was eating even if she's taking her time to eat. Kakashi took a seat in front of Naruto and was still reading that darn book. Guess he still wants to keep his face a secret from them. (LOL!) While he on the other hand, also took his time to eat as he went for the appetizers first. He would always remember his mother's own words about proper table manners. And from time to time he would look in front of him to see if she was eating enough so she could replenish her strength back. Naruto seems to be of help in the current situation by indulging her with his endless talks on how he was generous enough to give away the fishes he had caught today to some homeless children; which he was glad that made it put a smile on her face.

After they were through with the feast that they have consume. Naruto insisted all of them to check out the indoor hot springs and take a dip. And for once all of them agreed with him. Sakura was still limping but she refuse to be assist making a good excuse that the hot springs are not that far away. So they respected her wishes but Sasuke was silently disagreeing with them.

* * *

><p>The boys headed to the door on the left side while Sakura headed to the right alone. As she disappeared beyond the door, Sasuke lingers a little bit until not even her shadow was seen anymore. Most of the time Sasuke has no idea why he wants to be of service to her needs it wasn't like he had done that before when they were little. And also he feels like there is an invisible thread that will always tied them together no matter what. Seeing her trying to make a brave face in front of everyone makes him sick through his stomach. It seems like Sakura was no longer the damsel in distress that needs rescuing every second. And to think he was now starting to act like the knight in shining armor that wants to defend her in any way that he can. That's when his services were no longer needed. It was kind of ironic if he thought about it.<p>

There is a massive wall separating the baths from the boys to the girl's section. But the noises can be easily heard on both sides since there is a small amount of gap at the very top of the wall. And only the skilled ones may be able to take a sneak peak. Giggling voices were heard and the males couldn't get to stay put and wants to take just a slight peep on the other side. And one of them was Naruto.

"You have a very beautiful fiancée, what else are you looking for out there?" Kakashi asked.

"I guess it's just out of habit because of that old fart."

"He did rub some of his well known traits on you."

"Wha—"

"And here I thought you said Sakura was only a sister to you. And yet you would go all the way to take a peek on her." Sasuke interject.

"Of course, I'm going to avoid Sakura-chan, I don't have a death wish you know."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"And also I think Hinata has the whole package, a full front package."

"Kakashi-sensei, just what are you thinking about my fiancée?! Take that back!"

Naruto lunged himself in Kakashi's place in the middle of the spring. While Sasuke back away into the corner to save himself from further embarrassment.

Meanwhile on the other side, Sakura was blushing from one cheek to another. Her boys are being ridiculous.

'Are they not even aware that they can be heard on my side?'

The girls just kept on chatting and giggling amongst themselves. Sakura just stayed quietly in the corner. Tending to relax and ease the stress out of her body. Closing her eyes in the process, as she lean her head to a boulder tuning out all the unnecessary sounds.

"Hey, have you seen him?" a lady nearby ask.

"Who?" Another one asks.

"The good looking guy with the sharpest eyes I've ever seen."

"I know the one with 2 other guys, the blonde one and the one with the mask? What about him?"

"Do you think his available?"

"As much as I want him to… I think that is his girlfriend or something." Pointing her finger to Sakura's direction.

"Really?"

"Yes, I've seen them hold hands together in the other town a couple of days before."

"That's a shame though... I would look better with him than her." Sneaking a glance in Sakura's secluded area.

"I think all of the ladies here want to have him."

Sakura would be deaf if she hadn't heard that. Of course, even with her eyes close she can tell they were talking about her and Sasuke. And as usual, Sasuke can get any female population's attention in a span of seconds. That's how charismatic he can be. But putting those thoughts aside, it was okay to talk about their relationship within these places that most people don't know the truth. As the time is slowly ticking by, once they were back to the safe walls of Konoha… their relationship would be the main talk of the town if they were even seen closely walking next to each other. And knowing that Sasuke was her past lover didn't even help to ease the situation for one bit. It was time to take matters into her own hands.

Minutes past and it seems like her mind was trying to mess with her. She opens her eyes gradually… a feeling of being lightheadedness starts to swirl her vision. All of sudden everything fades.

Back on the men's side, Naruto was still trying to convince Kakashi to take all the words he mentions about his fiancée back. But it seems that Kakashi was not backing to prove his point to stop his habit from peeking at women's bath house; especially if he's going to settle down really soon. Sasuke was just minding his own business until he heard shrieking sounds filled with panic on the other side. He wasted no time to grab his towel and wrap it around his waist. He instantly noticed that the dobe was on the move as well. They jump on the massive brick of wall and climb all the way to the top where there is an open space between both hot springs.

Time was essential and he doesn't plan on wasting any of it. He was glad that he didn't let his guard down for one second and brought along his kunai pouch. One can never be too sure if he was close to the enemy, for as long as you are in public treat any stranger as your enemy and that is one of his rules. He instantly throws 10 smoke bombs to fill out the whole area.

"NARUTO!"

And in seconds they invaded the girls' hot springs. The idiot was in a state of panic that he resorted to shout Sakura's name all over the place. He was wise enough to use his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to locate her faster. The fact that Sakura was not responding means she is in real trouble.

Sasuke's approach on the problem at hand was a silent one as possible. He will have to do this with much speed as he can, and there was no time to lose because the fog was already slimming down. He uses his sharingan to locate her much faster than Naruto. He should be the one that should locate her first.

As the smoke was slowly becoming thinner and thinner, the ladies can't help but notice his silhouette. He thought that they should be in a state of alarm but instead the few who saw him made their way to flirt at him. He just ignored them like he always does and focus on the current situation. He immediately noticed her fading chakra underwater and in no time swam in order to retrieve her body. If the Yondaime was known for his incredible speed, Sasuke was much faster than the Yellow Flash went he took Sakura's body gently and instantly hides within the girls' dressing room. It was a good thing the cost was clear.

"Dobe! I have found her! Retreat!"

He settled her down on a bench and grabs a towel to cover her nudity. He would rather be dead than Naruto seeing her bare and all. He was checking for any signs of breathing when he had no choice but to do CPR on her. He did it five times and just before he was about to dip his lips, she reacted by spitting some excess water. Sasuke release the tension he didn't even realize he was holding back.

She was a bit hazy from Sasuke's observation. There was a sudden noise just outside the girls' main entrance and he knew the blonde idiot wants to go inside.

"Hey, you bastard! You left me there to be beaten down by a bunch of girls! How is Sakura-chan?!"

"I'm okay Naruto." Her voice was still raspy.

"Thank goodness!" He sigh an instant relief.

Sasuke tune out Naruto's voice in the background.

"Can you stand up?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

From her glassy orbs she knew that she was on the verge of crying. And even without her permission he scoops her thin frame into his lean arms. Sakura bends her head near his neck as she wraps her hands around it. Even if the background noise was deafening her tiny voice was still well receive by Sasuke's welcoming ears.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Sasuke had easily made their way back to their suite without being detected by the other guests of the inn. Again he would rather go sexual abstinence for a month rather than every man in the building see her almost bare in a flimsy towel. Kakashi and Naruto instantly followed as soon as he had dress Sakura in a comfortable bathrobe; and place her in the mattress to lie down.<p>

Naruto and Kakashi pooled around her. Naruto kept on asking one question and soon followed by another one. While Kakashi still maintain his cool and calm demeanor by asking essential questions when necessary. As for Sasuke he just sat in a corner while observing the scene in front of him. When everything seems to chill down from the high intensity awhile ago, the boys decided to release some of the stress by getting some booze and to hang out in the bar.

Naruto had offered his service to accompany Sakura while waiting for them to get the drinks from the bar. Sasuke immediately stood and was walking slowly towards Sakura just in time to check her temperature. Because she seems to be a bit pale in color compared from before. Placing a hand on her forehead just to check seems again out of his character that bothers Kakashi; which was standing just in front of the open door to their suite. While the blonde idiot sat there speechless with his eyes wide open.

"Are you okay?" The dark haired male asked.

"H—haii…"

"Are you sure?"

She nods.

"I"ll be goin—"

And just like that Sakura stole the scene.

She was clutching his bathrobe at the back too tight and if they would stare at her face; it seems like she was terribly frightened like her very life was on the line. Naruto's cerulean orbs and Kakashi's lone eye could not get any bigger from the unfolding scene between the two. But the one who get stun most was none other than Sasuke himself. He was so stun that he can't even move from his own spot.

"Don't leave me." As she utter pleadingly.

"Sakura."

To break the impending silence, Naruto made some noise.

"Like I said, what do you like for your booze you bastard?"

"Beer. And get some warm green tea for Sakura."

"Naruto let's go."

"Hai. Sakura-chan just try to relax and take some rest as well."

"Hai."

Within seconds they are out of the room and walking silently beside each other in the hallway.

"Am I missing something?" Naruto ask out of the blues.

"And here I thought you are dense Naruto." Kakashi's smart remark.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the room, Sasuke waited for any kind of reaction to come out of her. He waited and waited patiently until she began to sob as her emotions got the best of her.<p>

"What's wrong with me?"

"…"

"Why do I keep on doing this?"

Sasuke didn't know how to answer instead he responded with the use of his actions to calm her erratic state. He moves to face her and bend on one knee while grabbing her nape in the process. He closes his lips tightly within hers, for it is the only way to still her nerves. Making the both of them lost in the moment, wherein only they exist. If there was no need to part for air, Sasuke would not let go of her, not even for a second. They parted and soon deep stares are shared between the pairs of emerald and onyx orbs. Tranquility soon dawn on Sakura's face and without even thinking further Sasuke embraces her with deep tenderness.

"Go to sleep and I'll guard you."

"But—"

"I won't go anywhere and if you don't go to sleep who knows if I can control myself anymore." Sasuke seriously stated.

Sakura notice the bulging tent in his bathrobe become highly visible. She became aware on his need for self control and decided to follow his sudden order. She lay down as silently as possible while waiting for their other team mates.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn."

"Thank you for everything."

Sasuke didn't respond. But he felt pleasant that warms something deep within his chest. Just hearing her simple speech of appreciation for all the things he'd done, maybe things were just moving forward between them after all. All it needs was a little patience and time to figure things out. He ponders a little more on his thoughts until he finally notice her way of breathing evens out.

* * *

><p>As soon as the sun hit the sky and join the numerous clouds up above the members of team seven headed out. Leading the team back to their village is Kakashi, followed by a very sleepy Naruto and then Sasuke carrying Sakura at his back.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we can make it back to the village today?" She eagerly asked.

"Of course, don't stress yourself out."

"Yes Sakura-chan, like you I really want to go back… I've miss her so much." Naruto blurted out.

And that's when it hit Sasuke to a total stop literally. Jumping back from the previous day, she also insisted Kakashi to go back to the village as soon as possible. Of course everything click, like what the idiot said the day before… she must be missing that bastard so badly that she wants to be near him ASAP. Unconsciously clutching her thighs with both hands like he was going to have an emotional outburst at any second. Until he heard concern lacing their voices especially her timid little voice that spoke lightly behind his ear.

"Is everything alright Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke?"

"Teme?"

It took a few seconds for him to give his response.

"Hn."

Sighing with relief, Kakashi made them continue on their journey. As for Sasuke, he intended to set back a few distance away from their other team mates. Sakura notice the silent brooding tension between them as well as the growing distance not only emotionally but physically as well. Until he spoke all of a sudden while coldness was leaking from his voice.

"Now I know."

"Know what?"

"The reason why you are so excited to go back home." Slight anger was noticeable.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?"

"You want to go home so bad because of that bastard."

She was rendered speechless upon his sudden accusation and lowers her head instead; while she loosens her hold around his neck. Contrary to popular belief Sasuke was not a total human ice cube, for he felt more distance from her. Her initial reaction made his statement more accurate.

"It's…i—"

"Hn."

Different emotions stirred inside him all at once. Not even he could explain why he felt that way. And he can't take all of these self controlling any longer. He has a heavy feeling that they were now facing REALITY as each second, minute passed. Sasuke had enough of it for he could not fight his control and desires any longer. He let one arm linger on her rear feeling it slowly. He was glad that Sakura was wearing a civilian outfit consisting of a short white dress and ordinary red sandals. As soon as Sakura felt his other hand let go of her thigh she unconsciously wrap it for support around his waist as best as she could. With his hand touching her there she knew what was coming for them.

"Doon't—"

Sasuke didn't even bother to listen to her sudden plea as he went in for the kill he reaches between her legs. Moving the barrier aside in the form of her lacy panties, he thrust one long finger within her hot slick. As she felt instant pleasure from his sudden intrusion; she wraps her arms around his neck for support. Thrusting in and out of her made her immediately respond to him by her rapid wetness. And this made him even more arouse feeling his lower front responding like it has a mind of his own. All he wants to do was stop and take her here and NOW. But sadly that idea would easily come and go as he further thought about it; giving her own pleasure and release as of the moment was already good enough for him.

He did not stop there for he inserted one more finger to go deep within her dripping hole. Fighting of the juicy sounds of his fingers going in and out within her tight lower lips was like pure torture for him. Sakura on the other hand had also been fighting her own sounds by not making any moans for their other team mates to hear. She pondered on why this sudden act of lust knowing that at any moment both Kakashi and Naruto might caught them in the act suddenly excites and frightened her very bones. As her swift reaction on the instant pleasure she went to nibble on Sasuke's right ear. Letting her sweet little tongue come out to play with his ear; as she shares her hums and moans for more hungry desire.

Sasuke was shock to say the least that Sakura would dare do such a thing. But damn it feels so good to get that reaction from her, making his manhood stood high and proud. As much as he wants to have this hungry contact with her, he needs to end this before the idiot or their former teacher decided to turn their heads back. With a rapid swish of his fingers, he went in deeper and deeper, while his thumb was doing wonders with her nub. If only he could replace his fingers with his erection this could become one good quickie for them.

"Come for me Sakura." He whispers.

As Sakura moves her tongue to his jaw and neck sucking his glistening flesh.

"Let go now."

With his command, she indeed let herself go as she bit his neck with pure intensity pleasure that has stripped her bare and out of breath. In the process, Sasuke bit his own lower lip to prevent his own moaning from making unnecessary sounds until he felt blood ooze. He decided to stop again as he tries to regain his equilibrium for he never felt such intensity before; removing his fingers immediately in order to support her now limp leg. Everything they did just now is so erotic and feeling himself getting really hard. And it's a good thing he decided to wear loose and dark pants today. While at the back she releases her mouth and pants trying to catch her breath.

Kakashi notice their stop and inquires if they're feeling okay. Naruto was deeply concern especially seeing the pink haired girl panting for her life; offering Sasuke to let him carry her instead. Of course, Sasuke would refuse the offer. He made some lame excuse that she was feeling a bit dizzy that's why he made a sudden stop, in which the both of them actually believe. The head of the pack ask the only female of the group if she was feeling a bit better while she nodded in response.

"We're almost there." Kakashi stated.

And indeed it was the truth; they could actually see a fraction of the village in sight. Somehow Sasuke was feeling dreaded for what was yet to come. For reality between him and the female at his back was slowly creeping its way out and he feared he has no power to stop it from coming.

All four of them now stood at the gates entering the village as two Shinobi guards warmly greeted them for their safe return from the mission. They finally made their way inside when Sakura releases herself from him, clumsily standing up on her own.

"What are you doing?" he immediately asked.

"Kakashi-sensei." Ignoring him in the process as she look deeply into one lone eye.

"Hai."

She was about to walk away when Sasuke grab a hold of her arm stopping her from taking a single step further.

"You can't leave on your own. You are not well enough."

"Teme!"

"I need to do—"

"You have to come with me. I'll take you to the hospital myself."

For Sakura had enough and bows her head, her hair acting as a curtain to shield her face from his view as she whispers to him softly.

"Please let go of me Sasuke-kun. I need to do something very important and I refuse to be control by you."

With her strong declaration he suddenly let go and stare at her figure slipping away…slipping away faster as she could from his arms. Rain suddenly pours as if hearing the coldness trying to wrap itself around his heart. For his source of light had faded away, leaving the scraps of darkness to swallow him whole with the heavy dose of REALITY.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

PS: Sorry for the long wait. Feast your eyes on a very LONG chapter. =p


End file.
